Moony et Pronglet
by Nuwie
Summary: Remus est chargé par l'Ordre d'aller chercher Harry chez les Dursley. C'est l'occasion pour eux d'avoir une conversation sur le passé, le présent, et le futur. Entre Maraudeurs...
1. Maraudeurs un jour

_Tough, you think you've got the stuff_

_You're telling me and anyone_

_You're hard enough_

_You don't have to put up a fight_

_You don't have to always be right_

_Let me take some of the punches _

_For you tonight_

(Sometimes you can't make it on your own, U2)

Ce chapitre est dédié à Juliette…

**Maraudeurs un jour… **

Remus Lupin soupira, excédé. D'un mouvement brusque, il s'assit et jeta les jambes hors de son lit. _Mon vieux, laisse tomber... Il faut te faire une raison : tu n'arriveras PAS à dormir cette nuit. _Il enfila ses pantoufles, et se mit à tourner en rond dans sa chambre. _Merlin... Qu'est-ce que je peux être nerveux, ces jours-ci ! Pourtant la pleine lune est passée... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _

Au fond de lui, Remus savait très bien ce qui n'allait pas. En fait, il aurait été plus vrai de dire que rien n'allait, justement. Mais après tout, le loup-garou n'était pas vraiment - et pour cause - un spécialiste des situations où tout allait bien...

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il avait pris ses quartiers à Grimmauld Place. Parce qu'il était un membre de l'Ordre, bien sûr, mais surtout parce que c'est là que Sirius avait été assigné à résidence. Excepté quand il était envoyé en mission, il pouvait ainsi lui tenir compagnie. Remus ne pouvait que trop bien imaginer ce que Sirius devait ressentir, enfermé dans cette maison. _Elle ficherait déjà le cafard à n'importe qui - sauf peut-être à Malfoy ou Voldemort - mais pour Sirius, ce doit être l'enfer. Et dire qu'il avait pensé ne plus jamais devoir y remettre les pieds ! _Néanmoins, Remus était d'accord avec Dumbledore : c'était ici que Sirius était le plus en sécurité. Avec le Ministère toujours à ses trousses - _Ils auraient pourtant mieux à faire, bande d'imbéciles !_ - et les Mangemorts qui devaient connaître sa forme animagus, il avait une chance sur deux de se faire arrêter ou tuer s'il mettait un pied ou une patte dehors.

Il n'empêchait que Sirius était en train de dépérir... Remus voyait que son ami faisait des efforts désespérés pour se montrer utile et aimable, mais il y arrivait de moins en moins... Quand Remus s'absentait pendant plusieurs jours, il le retrouvait complètement renfermé sur lui-même, mal rasé, bref, totalement déprimé. Et ça, ça ne ressemblait pas au Sirius qu'il connaissait ! _Je suis sûr que même à Azkaban, il n'était pas comme ça... S'il a réussi à en sortir, c'est grâce à sa rage, à sa haine contre Peter et à son inquiétude pour Harry. C'est tous ces sentiments qui l'ont fait tenir. Mais là, il est en train de se laisser aller..._

Quand les membres étaient réunis au manoir, d'un autre côté, Sirius avait de plus en plus de peine à garder son calme, en particulier avec Molly et Snape. Bon, Snape, c'était une habitude, et personne ne s'en formalisait. D'ailleurs, Severus le cherchait bien, avec ses petites remarques mesquines sur _les gens qui prenaient des risques._ Mais avec Molly, c'était différent. Tous deux avaient développé une véritable rivalité par rapport à Harry. Quand l'adolescent était là, ils réussissaient à se contrôler, heureusement. Remus avait vraiment craint le pire quand ils s'étaient ouvertement affrontés le jour de son arrivée à Grimmauld Place. Le pauvre avait suffisamment de problèmes comme cela sans avoir encore à choisir entre son parrain et la mère de son meilleur ami. _On aurait dit des parents sur le point de divorcer. Tu préfères rester chez ton père ou ta mère ? Un enfant ne devrait jamais avoir à prendre ce genre de décisions... Et Harry encore moins qu'un autre ! _Le loup-garou secoua la tête. En plus, cette dispute était ridicule. Après tout, Sirius et Molly n'avaient pas du tout le même genre de relation avec Harry. Grâce à la mère de Ron, l'adolescent avait trouvé un peu de cet amour maternel auquel il n'aurait jamais droit. Sirius, c'était autre chose: c'était son parrain, un lien avec ses parents, une sorte de frère aîné aussi. Et tous deux avaient énormément besoin l'un de l'autre, Sirius pour reprendre pied dans la réalité, et Harry... hé bien simplement parce que tout le monde a besoin d'une figure paternelle. Molly, elle, avait un mari et sept enfants. Elle aurait donc bien pu laisser Sirius jouer son rôle de parent. Bien sûr qu'il faisait des erreurs, bien sûr qu'il n'était pas un "père" parfait... Mais comment aurait-il pu l'être ? _Ce n'est pas les douze ans qu'il a passés à Azkaban qui ont pu lui apprendre les bases de l'éducation, non ? _Mais Remus était persuadé que Sirius avait besoin de cette responsabilité pour s'en sortir. Et il allait tout faire pour l'aider.

_Et toi, tu n'as besoin de rien ni personne, hein ? _dit soudain une petite voix au fond de sa tête. _Moi, c'est pas pareil. Et après tout, j'ai retrouvé Sirius, c'est déjà pas mal..._ la fit taire Remus en s'affalant dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Il attrapa un livre au hasard sur la table, espérant se changer les idées. "Au coeur du pouvoir. Une l'histoire des sangs purs du Moyen-âge à nos jours." _Merveilleux ! C'est sûr que ce n'est pas dans cette maison que je risque de tomber sur un bon Dickens, James ou Wilde. Tous des Moldus, après tout..._

Et Remus se releva aussi vite qu'il s'était assis. _Il faut que je m'occupe, ou je vais devenir dingue. Et dire que c'est dans cet état que Sirius doit être vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre... _Il grogna tout haut. Cela le rendait fou de voir son meilleur ami si mal en point et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui. Il avait essayé de discuter avec lui, il avait tenté de lui poser des questions sur Azkaban, mais rien à faire. Sirius n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, ni à se confier. Parfois, tout d'un coup, il se mettait à parler. Par exemple, un jour que Remus l'avait trouvé dans la cuisine, en train de ruminer devant une Bièraubeurre, et qu'il ne s'était pas risqué à l'interroger, Sirius avait brusquement commencé à lui raconter qu'il venait encore une fois de se disputer avec Molly. Et il lui avait enfin fait part de ses doutes quant à son état mental, et ses capacités à élever Harry. Remus l'avait laissé vider son sac, et l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'il avait pu. Non, il ne confondait pas Harry avec James; oui, c'était normal qu'il ne sache plus où il en était; et bien sûr qu'il était un bon parrain. Sirius l'avait remercié, et avait aussitôt changé de conversation. Mais il avait semblé plus détendu les jours suivants... c'est-à-dire jusqu'au retour de Snape d'une de ses "dangereuses missions".

"Merde, à la fin !", s'exclama enfin Remus, oubliant presque d'étouffer son cri. _J'en ai marre de ne servir à rien ! Je n'ai rien pu faire il y a douze ans, et c'est toujours pareil. Je ne peux pas ressusciter James et Lily, je ne peux pas effacer les douze ans que Sirius a passés en prison, ni l'enfance malheureuse de Harry. Mais si au moins je pouvais faire quelque chose maintenant pour les aider ! Non, je me contente de les écouter, et de les calmer. Alors que je comprends parfaitement qu'ils aient envie de tout envoyer balader... Évidemment, étant donné que c'est ce que je ferais bien moi-même. Mais Dumbledore ne m'a pas nommé préfet pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? C'est moi le type responsable et sérieux... _

Remus ouvrit sa porte d'un geste rageur, et descendit les escaliers. _Hé bien le type responsable et sérieux, il a envie de se boire un whisky et de se fumer une cigarette, voilà ! Et tant pis si ça choque quelqu'un ! Marre d'être responsable et sérieux... _Grâce à ses facultés de loup, Remus se dirigea vers la cuisine sans avoir besoin d'allumer aucune lumière. Il trouva la bouteille de whisky - déjà passablement entamée, et il craignait de savoir par qui - ainsi qu'un verre, et fit demi tour pour aller fouiller les poches des manteaux à l'entrée. _Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui fume, ici ! _Mais comme il allait dépasser l'entrée du salon, il s'arrêta net. Il avait entendu une respiration. La respiration d'un animal, et d'un animal inquiet de surcroît. _Mon vieux Moony, à force de ne pas dormir, tu as des hallucinations. Il n'y a plus aucune bête dans cette maison, pas même la plus petite araignée. Molly s'est chargée de les éliminer ! _Secouant la tête, il allait se remettre en route, quand il entendit un jappement. Cette fois, Remus ne pouvait pas se tromper. De toute façon, il aurait reconnu ce jappement n'importe où. Restait à trouver où le grand chien noir et hirsute auquel il appartenait se cachait.

_Qu'est-ce que Padfoot fabrique en bas ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas voulu - Mais non, bien sûr que non ! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne partirait pas comme ça... Il sait que c'est dangereux. Et de toute façon, il irait chercher quoi dehors ? _Mais Remus trouva immédiatement la réponse à cette question._ Harry. Mais quel con ! Mais quel con ! _Tout en réfléchissant, Remus avait posé sa bouteille et son verre sur une petite table dans le hall, et avait silencieusement pénétré dans le salon. Et là, il découvrit le grand chien noir en question roulé en boule sur le canapé, les pattes tressautantes et le museau agité. Il était visiblement en plein rêve... _Enfin, en plein cauchemar, plutôt. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas de quoi il pourrait bien "rêver"._ Remus restait planté où il était, sans savoir quoi faire. Il savait pertinemment que Sirius détesterait savoir que quelqu'un, même son ami le plus proche, ait pu l'observer dans une situation de faiblesse. Or, il était manifestement dans une situation de ce genre. Quand Sirius se transformait, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et pour que même sa forme canine ait un sommeil agité, cela voulait dire que Sirius n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Incapable de décider quoi faire, les yeux fixés sur la forme de Padfoot, Remus s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de se rappeler à quoi cela pouvait bien le faire penser. Soudain, il eut un sursaut. _Mais oui ! Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment j'ai bien pu oublier ça... Ce souvenir doit faire partie de ceux dont j'ai essayé de me débarrasser il y quatorze ans... _Car Remus s'était effectivement trouvé dans la même situation, il y a quinze ans de cela. _Quinze ans... _C'était juste après la naissance de Harry. _Comme si un événement heureux devait automatiquement être suivi par un drame... _Les Maraudeurs, à l'époque, ne se voyaient presque plus. Prongs passait tout son temps libre avec sa famille. Padfoot le vivait assez mal, et il lui arrivait fréquemment de disparaître des jours entiers avec sa moto. Moony, lui, passait d'un emploi à l'autre, et arrivait difficilement à joindre les deux bouts. Quant à Wormtail... maintenant qu'il y pensait, Remus se rendait compte que Peter restait très discret sur sa vie privée. _Tiens donc ! _Cela faisait longtemps que Sirius avait appris que son frère était devenu Mangemort. En apparence, il n'avait pas semblé ému par cette nouvelle. Évidemment, il l'avait certainement senti venir, mais Remus était sûr que quelque part, il avait toujours dû espérer que son frère prendrait un autre chemin. Mais Sirius avait fait celui qui s'en moquait. Quelques temps plus tard, lors d'une descente dans l'un des lieux de réunion des Mangemorts, l'Ordre avait découvert le cadavre de Regulus. Apparemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été satisfait de son travail, et s'en était débarrassé. Sirius n'avait heureusement pas fait partie de cette mission, mais on l'avait bien sûr mis au courant. Il avait tout de même eu un moment de choc, mais s'était vite repris, marmonnant même "Il l'avait cherché". Et il était rentré chez lui. Remus avait vu James proposer à Sirius de le raccompagner, mais ce dernier avait poliment refusé. James avait alors laissé Sirius partir, et était lui-même rentré s'occuper de sa petite famille. Remus, lui, n'avait rien dit à Padfoot. Aussi proches qu'étaient les quatre amis, une certaine hiérarchie n'était pas absente de leurs rapports. Remus l'avait toujours su, et toujours accepté. Il y avait d'abord James et Sirius: lui et Peter venaient après. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Padfoot avait difficilement vécu le mariage de son meilleur ami, même s'il ne l'avait jamais montré ouvertement à James. Mais il lui était arrivé de demander à Moony et Wormtail s'ils pensaient que Prongs faisait le bon choix. Et il montrait parfois une certaine froideur envers Lily...

Néanmoins, Remus avait un mauvais pressentiment: Sirius avait adoré son frère trop longtemps pour être totalement insensible à sa mort. Il était sur le point de rentrer chez lui à son tour quand il s'était ravisé et avait résolument pris le chemin de l'appartement de Padfoot. Mais arrivé devant sa porte, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de frapper. Ces derniers temps, il s'était tellement éloigné de ses amis qu'il en venait parfois à se sentir mal à l'aise en leur compagnie. Leurs relations n'étaient plus les mêmes. L'exposition au monde extérieur leur avait porté un sacré coup. Remus avait d'ailleurs été le plus touché. A Poudlard, parfois, il avait pu faire comme s'il était "normal": il suivait des cours, avait des amis et faisait des bêtises comme n'importe quel autre jeune sorcier. Mais pour le reste du monde, il était toujours un loup-garou. Il avait beau être aussi intelligent que les autres Maraudeurs, il était le seul à ne pas trouver d'emploi... Et il était presque aussi gêné qu'au début de leur amitié, lorsqu'il avait peur qu'ils le prennent en pitié ou le rejettent.

Et là, planté devant la porte d'un de ses meilleurs amis, Remus avait l'impression qu'il allait sonner chez un inconnu. Sirius avait-il seulement envie de le voir ? Saurait-il seulement quoi lui dire ?

Remus soupira: tout cela était ridicule. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il connaissait Padfoot ! Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser seul dans un moment pareil sous prétexte qu'ils s'étaient un peu perdus de vue ? Soudain décidé, Remus sonna. Rien. Il frappa, déjà plus hésitant. Toujours rien. Étrangement, au lieu de le décourager tout à fait, cette absence de réponse l'incita à tenter le tout pour le tout. Il poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Remus se fit la réflexion que son ami n'était vraiment pas prudent. Pas le moindre petit sort de protection ! Cherchait-il à faciliter la tâche aux sbires de Voldemort ? C'était à croire qu'il voulait être découvert...

Moony entra tranquillement dans le petit appartement. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin pour trouver Sirius... ou plutôt Padfoot. Il le découvrit dans son salon, étendu sur le tapis. Il poussait de petits gémissements, et ses pattes étaient agitées de soubresauts. Le premier mouvement de Remus fut de s'accroupir auprès de l'Animagus et de tendre la main pour la poser sur son encolure.

Ce geste, Remus ne se le serait permis qu'avec un Maraudeur. C'est seulement auprès d'eux qu'il se sentait assez confiant pour leur "imposer" un contact physique. Eux savaient qui il était. S'il touchait quelqu'un d'autre, même d'un simple frôlement d'épaule, Remus aurait eu l'impression de tromper cette personne qui ne connaissait pas sa condition.

Au dernier moment pourtant, il se retint. Sirius n'avait sans doute pas envie que quelqu'un le découvre ainsi. Padfoot voulait toujours faire croire que rien ne l'atteignait, que rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur ou son sens de l'humour. Remus pouvait comprendre ça. Il était un peu pareil. Si lui et Sirius pouvaient sembler différents à première vue - lui si sérieux et si raisonnable, Sirius si extraverti et si casse-cou - ils étaient en fait très proches par certains aspects. Parfois, Remus se demandait si cela avait à voir avec leur côté canin. Il partageait quelque chose avec Sirius que même James ne soupçonnait pas. Tous deux étaient fidèles au plus haut point. S'ils avaient décidé d'offrir leur amitié à quelqu'un, c'était pour toujours. Car ils avaient besoin de protéger leurs semblables, au risque de se mettre dans des situations désespérées. Bref, ils avaient tendance à s'oublier eux-mêmes au profit des autres. Même s'ils le montraient - ou plutôt cachaient - de façon bien différente.

Donc, Remus savait - ou plutôt sentait - que s'il le réveillait, Padfoot commencerait par montrer les crocs, et qu'ensuite Sirius se braquerait. Néanmoins, Moony ne pouvait pas se résoudre à partir. Il se redressa, s'assit sur le canapé, et resta de longues minutes à regarder le grand chien noir, plongé dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, Padfoot sembla se calmer. Ses pattes n'étaient plus agitées de tressautements, et sa respiration s'était apaisée. Il paraissait enfin profiter d'un sommeil sans rêve. Alors Remus se leva, et quitta l'appartement.

Une fois dehors, bien sûr, il se dirait qu'il était lâche, qu'il aurait dû faire quelque chose pour Sirius, qu'il n'était pas un véritable ami. Plus tard, il se dirait même que, s'il avait agi différemment ce soir-là, beaucoup de choses auraient pu être évitées. Et s'il avait parlé à Sirius, et s'il avait insisté... Peut-être qu'alors Padfoot lui aussi aurait agi différemment, peut-être qu'il ne se serait pas senti abandonné, et qu'il n'aurait pas trahi ses amis. Arrivé à ce point de ses réflexions, Remus finissait en général par se traiter d'imbécile, et se dire qu'il avait surtout été ridicule de s'attendrir sur celui qui allait tous les trahir.

Aujourd'hui qu'il savait la vérité, toutefois, Remus ne voulait pas commettre deux fois la même erreur, et risquer de se faire les mêmes reproches durant le reste de sa vie. Quand on était membre de l'Ordre, il fallait apprendre à dire ce qu'on avait sur le coeur tout de suite, car on n'était jamais sûr d'être encore là demain pour le faire. Cette leçon, Remus l'avait apprise il y a longtemps, et à de nombreuses reprises. Et, en type responsable et sérieux qu'il était - malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait se raconter - Moony apprenait toujours de ses erreurs...


	2. Maraudeurs toujours

_I want to trip inside your head_

_Spend the day there... _

_To hear the things you haven't said_

_And see what you might see_

(Miracle Drug, U2)

**... Maraudeurs toujours**

Remus se leva, et s'agenouilla lentement auprès du grand chien hirsute. Aucun animal n'aime être réveillé en sursaut: Moony le savait mieux que personne. Il approcha doucement sa main du flanc de Padfoot. _Je vais me faire recevoir... Mais enfin, c'est ça aussi l'amitié!_ Et, d'un geste décidé, Remus appuya sa paume sur l'épaule du chien. Comme il l'avait prévu, Padfoot eut un sursaut et redressa brusquement la tête, découvrant ses crocs. Remus retira sa main mais ne bougea pas. _S'il croit qu'il va réussir à m'impressionner... Je suis sûr que les miens sont beaucoup plus grands. _

Padfoot avait reconnu à qui il avait à faire. Son expression agressive disparut, mais il émit une espèce de grondement sourd. Remus aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait d'un grognement d'exaspération. Le chien le fixait d'un air de défi, mais où perçait une panique à peine contenue. Remus soutint son regard sans faire un seul mouvement. Surtout, ne pas montrer sa nervosité... Enfin, Padfoot baissa les yeux. Il se redressa, et soudain Sirius se retrouva assis en face de Remus. Il avait la tête baissée, les mains posées à plat de chaque côté de ses cuisses sur le canapé. Il respirait bruyamment, et évitait consciencieusement le regard de son ami. _Bon... apparemment, il ne va pas me frapper. Bon point. Maintenant, ça passe ou ça casse..._

Sirius poussa un profond soupir. _Comment j'ai pu être assez con pour m'endormir ici ! Manquait plus que ça…_ Il ferma les yeux un instant. _Moony... _Secouant la tête, il affronta enfin le regard de Remus.

« Hé bien Moony ? On peut savoir ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareille ? »

Remus sourit et se releva. _C'est bien Padfoot, ça ! Tout pour faire comme si de rien n'était._

« Ben… en fait, tu ne vas pas croire, mais - J'avais envie d'un whisky et d'une cigarette », avoua Remus d'un air gêné mais qui n'était pas dépourvu d'une pointe de malice.

Sirius en oublia pour un instant de contrôler ses émotions, et écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi! », s'exclama-t-il. « Toi, Moony, boire ? Et fumer en plus ? » Il s'interrompit, l'air effaré, puis prit une expression dubitative. « Attendez. Vous ne pouvez pas être Moony. Moony ne ferait jamais ça. Vous êtes un double, un imposteur. Peut-être même un Mangemort... Qu'avez-vous fait de mon cher, responsable, sage, sérieux, parfait ami Moony ? », finit-il d'un ton révolté, l'air très sérieux.

Tout aussi sérieusement, Remus répondit: « M. Padfoot, je peux vous jurer que je suis bien Moony. Demandez-moi n'importe quoi, je serais ravi de vous prouver ma bonne foi. Néanmoins, je me dois de vous avouer que ledit Moony en a plus que marre d'être responsable, sage et sérieux. » Après un petit silence, il ajouta: « Je tiens également à préciser que je n'ai jamais, jamais été parfait. Mais je confirme que je suis bien votre ami », finit-il tout en souriant franchement à Sirius.

Padfoot gloussa, le sourire en coin. « Alors comme ça, M. Moony, vous en avez marre d'être responsable et sérieux ? »

Remus hocha gravement la tête.

« Et c'est pour ça que vous vous mettez à boire et à fumer, c'est ça ? », insista Sirius en penchant la tête d'un air goguenard. _Merlin, on dirait vraiment un chien quand il fait ça ! _

Remus hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, un sourire coupable sur les traits.

« Je regrette profondément que M. Prongs ne soit pas ici pour voir ça. Nous qui avons si souvent essayé de vous entraîner dans nos virées nocturnes dans la cave des Trois Balais... Mais non, M. Moony n'a jamais voulu goûter une seule goutte d'alcool ni toucher une seule cigarette... » Sirius plissa les yeux et pencha encore la tête, songeur. « Je crois que la seule fois que je t'ai vu boire, c'est au mariage de James. _Une_ coupe de champagne ! Et maintenant, j'apprends que tu te défonces au whisky! » Sirius secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter ce choc. »

Remus pouffa. « Hé oui, que veux-tu, tout se perd ! J'ai pris de mauvaises habitudes pendant mes années de - » Il s'interrompit brutalement.

« Solitude ? », lâcha Sirius. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

Remus acquiesça, mal à l'aise. _Pourquoi, mais pourquoi j'ai eu besoin de dire ça!_

Les yeux à nouveau baissés, Sirius commença d'une voix mal assurée : « Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à - »

« Sirius, attends - C'est pas ce que je voulais - »

Sirius releva les yeux et sourit. « Je sais bien, Remus. N'empêche que tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à vivre ça. »

« Vivre ça ! Sirius, c'est TOI qui a passé douze ans à Azkaban! »

« Et... _et_ _alors_ ? », essaya de plaisanter Sirius. Mais devant l'air grave de son ami, il changea de ton. « Remus... Oui, j'ai passé douze ans en prison. Oui, c'était loin d'être le paradis » Remus fit un mouvement. « Et oui, ce que je viens de dire est un euphémisme ! Tu vas me laisser parler, oui ! » Remus soupira mais acquiesça. « Bon. Mais cela n'enlève rien au fait que tu as cru pendant tout ce temps que deux de tes amis étaient morts à cause du troisième. Et que tu t'es retrouvé seul. Alors que tu n'avais franchement pas besoin de ça... Je suis désolé. »

Remus sursauta. « Ah non alors ! On ne va pas rentrer là-dedans ! »

Sirius plissa les yeux. _Mais de quoi il me parle, là !_ Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand Remus poursuivit: « Si on se lance dans les excuses, on n'a pas fini. J'ai sans doute autant de choses à me faire pardonner que toi... »

_Mais bien sûr... toujours ta culpabilité de soi-disant bête sauvage, hein Moony ? Il me semblait pourtant que c'était moi le responsable de tout ce gâchis, non? Enfin... si ça peut te faire plaisir. _« Ok ! »

« Sirius ? Je parle sérieusement... »

« Sérieusement ? », ne put s'empêcher de relever Sirius, narquois.

« Hein ? » Puis Remus comprit. « Fais pas ton malin, toi. » Et il poursuivit: « On a tous les deux cru l'autre coupable, tu te rappelles ? »

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il arrive à lire mes pensées, lui ? C'est flippant..._ « Bon. D'accord... tu dois avoir raison. On est quitte alors ? »

« On est quitte », répondit Remus_. Pas sûr qu'il soit convaincu... Mais au moins je l'ai dit, et peut-être qu'un jour il s'en souviendra..._

« Question réglée, donc », déclara Sirius d'un ton satisfait. Il se frotta les mains. « Parlons de choses _sérieuses_... Dans ta quête effrénée de substances nocives, as-tu mis la main sur cette bouteille de whisky ? », demanda-t-il avec un regard gourmand.

Remus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. « Padfoot... » Puis il reprit un ton plus grave pour faire remarquer: « Il me semble que tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi pour la trouver tout seul cette bouteille, non ? » _Là, je prends des risques. _

_Bien vu, Moony ! Mais si tu crois que je t'ai attendu pour avoir mauvaise conscience... _« Je pense que ça ne servira à rien si je prétend que c'est Kreacher qui se biture au whisky, hein? » Remus secoua la tête, intraitable. « Hé bien soit, me voilà découvert... Avec quoi je peux t'acheter pour que tu n'ailles pas me dénoncer à Molly ? », plaisanta Sirius, mais sans réussir à masquer son ressentiment. « Elle risquerait de le répéter à Dumbledore, qui me priverait définitivement du peu de responsabilités que je peux avoir dans l'Ordre et sur Harry... »

_Merlin... Il est donc si désespéré que ça ?_ Remus posa sa main sur le bras de Sirius. « Padfoot... » Mais il ne put rien ajouter. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait très bien que Sirius avait raison, et que lui-même trouvait cette situation injuste. Il choisit de sourire. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vous ai jamais dénoncé à l'époque des Maraudeurs, malgré mon statut de préfet. Je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. »

_Ouf ! Moony a apparemment décidé de nous épargner une analyse. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sortir ça aussi ? Comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose... _« Merci Moony. Mais on est jamais sûr de rien... Après tout, tu t'es bien mis au whisky ! », ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Remus pouffa. « A ce propos, je vais la chercher cette bouteille ? » _Si notre conversation continue comme ça, je sens que j'en aurai besoin._

« Bonne idée ! », acquiesça Sirius. _Je sens qu'on est partis pour une nuit de conversation difficile... Autant prévoir !_

Remus revenait déjà, la bouteille à la main. "J'ai oublié les verres... Je reviens !"

« Attends ! », le retint Sirius. « On n'a qu'à se servir là ! », expliqua-t-il en montrant du doigt un buffet derrière lui.

Remus lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« C'est là que ma chère mère rangeait la vaisselle de ses non moins chers aïeux. » Sirius s'interrompit. « A la réflexion, et pour être exact, c'est là qu'elle faisait ranger la vaisselle. Cette armoire a été inspectée il y a bien longtemps, on ne risque rien. Néanmoins, Molly préfère éviter d'utiliser ce qui s'y trouve. Je crois que les ornements ne sont pas à son goût... » Sirius se leva alors, contourna le canapé et ouvrit le meuble Avec ce rire si proche d'un aboiement qui lui était propre, il sortit un verre à pied et le tendit à Remus. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Remus s'avança lentement. Sous le ton badin de Sirius, il avait décelé ce cynisme qui caractérisait de plus en plus son ami. _Oh, Sirius... Ce doit être comme un couteau, hein ? Un couteau qu'on te retournerait encore et encore dans la plaie... Chaque pièce, chaque tableau, chaque - _Ce qu'il vit stoppa net ses réflexions. Il prit le verre que lui tendait Sirius d'une main hésitante, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt. Le verre était en cristal. A sa base, deux serpents s'entrecroisaient et semblaient monter le long du pied pour atteindre le verre. Et la bordure de celui-ci était décorée d'un filet de couleur rouge. Remus y passa le doigt.

« Je peux te dire que ça fait un joli reflet... Dracula aurait apprécié », commenta Sirius d'un ton neutre.

Remus avala sa salive. « Et... en bas, là, c'est quoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est... »

« Des os... si », lâcha Sirius. « Euh… il est même possible qu'ils aient appartenu à l'un de tes semblables », ajouta-t-il d'un air mi-honteux, mi-moqueur.

En effet, de minuscules ossements agrémentaient le pied du verre, sur lesquels les serpents semblaient glisser. Remus détacha ses yeux du verre, regarda Sirius, puis revint au verre. Il pinça les lèvres. « C'est, euh... intéressant ? » Il croisa le regard de Sirius. Et soudain, tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Riant toujours, Sirius s'avança vers Remus et lui reprit le verre des mains. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouteille que son ami avait posée sur la table basse.

« Tu te sens prêt à boire dans cette... oeuvre d'art ? », lui demanda-t-il, gloussant encore.

Remus prit un air résolu. Il inspira profondément et répondit: "Hé bien oui... je crois que oui."

« Bien... A ta santé alors ! », dit Sirius en lui tendant un verre plein.

Échangeant un sourire, tous deux prirent une gorgée de whisky. Remus s'étrangla sur la sienne. Sirius leva un sourcil.

« Moody m'avait pourtant juré que ces verres n'étaient pas empoisonnés. Il les a examinés sous tous les... hem... cartilages. Ou alors c'est que tu n'es vraiment pas habitué au whisky..."

Remus secouait la tête tout en essayant de se remettre. « Pas ça... », toussa-t-il. « Je me disais juste... Tu imagines la tête de tes aïeux s'ils savaient qu'un... que quelqu'un comme moi buvait dans leurs verres _si _raffinés ? » Et il s'étrangla une nouvelle fois.

Sirius pouffa. « Mes très chers aïeux ne s'en remettraient certainement pas. Ils doivent même être en train de se retourner dans leur tombe. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Cette simple idée donne à mon whisky un goût tout à fait particulier... » Et, l'air satisfait, il reprit une gorgée.

Remus sourit. « Effectivement, ce n'est pas désagréable... » _Bon... Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais est-ce que ce le sera jamais ?_ « Sirius ? Tu faisais quoi en bas ? »

_Tiens donc... Je l'attendais, celle-là ! Moony se laisse rarement décourager aussi facilement, il faut dire. Il se laisse également rarement berner. Allons-y donc pour la vérité pure et simple... _Regardant Remus droit dans les yeux, il répondit : « Je voulais me barrer. »

Remus ne cilla pas. Il attendait la suite.

« J'ai pété les plombs. Totalement. Je voulais sortir d'ici et aller à Poudlard, pour parler à Harry. » Sirius reprit une gorgée de whisky. Et Remus fut surpris de voir à quel point le regard que Sirius lui lança était désespéré. Qu'il se dévoile ainsi était rarissime. Padfoot, qui parlait tellement et pour dire n'importe quoi en d'autres occasions, aurait avalé sa langue plutôt que d'avouer qu'il avait commis une erreur ou qu'il avait un problème. C'était sa fierté. Une fierté mal placée peut-être, mais Remus pouvait comprendre ça.

« J'y arrive pas, Remus... », lâcha-t-il, l'air d'un enfant perdu. Du moins c'est ce que se dit Moony.

Gentiment, il demanda: « Tu n'arrives pas à quoi, Sirius ? »

« Harry... », croassa ce dernier pour toute réponse. « J'y arrive pas... Je devrais pouvoir l'aider, je devrais être là pour lui... Et je sais pas quoi faire... Je sais pas quoi lui dire. Je sais pas comment l'aider ! Je PEUX même pas l'aider ! » Sirius s'échauffait. « Personne me LAISSE l'aider ! Ni Molly, ni Dumbledore... ni Snape, ni ma mère, ni Kreacher ! Je passe mes journées à me faire rabrouer, critiquer... Tout le monde me prend pour un fou, un irresponsable ! » Puis sa rage retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Il secoua la tête et retomba sur le canapé. « C'est pas vrai. Je me cherche des excuses... C'est moi l'unique responsable. Je n'arrive pas à donner à Harry ce dont il aurait besoin. Je ne pense qu'à moi : mon enfermement, ma famille, ma haine contre Snape... C'est pas moi qui devrait me plaindre, c'est lui ! Et au lieu de ça, il arrive encore à s'inquiéter pour moi. Et moi, au lieu de le remercier, je le critique et je le compare à James... Je SAIS qu'il n'est pas James, Remus, je le sais... », finit-il dans un murmure.

Remus vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. « Je le sais Sirius, je te jure que je le sais », dit-il doucement.

Sirius lui lança un coup d'œil et un bref sourire illumina ses traits. « Tu sais quoi ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu aurais fait un meilleur parrain que moi… Je l'avais dit à James d'ailleurs. »

Remus se tendit. _Pas ça Padfoot... S'il te plaît ne dis pas ça !_ « De toute façon la question ne se posait pas, hein... », dit-il d'une drôle de voix.

Sirius, trop occupé par ses propres pensées, ne releva pas. « Je lui avais dit que je ferai un mauvais parrain. C'est vrai que je suis irresponsable. Mais il a insisté. Même Lily a insisté. J'ai jamais compris... » Ses yeux s'éteignirent. « J'ai pas réussi à les sauver, et je ne suis même pas capable de m'occuper de leur fils ! » Il posa violemment son verre sur la table. « Je suis nul, Remus... », finit-il en se cachant la tête entre les mains.

Ce dernier avala sa salive. _Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre à ça, hein ?_ « Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi James et Lily voulaient absolument que tu sois le parrain de Harry ? », demanda-t-il à la place.

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Et bien je vais te le dire. Tu es irresponsable, certes. Lily était au courant, je te rassure. » Sirius émit un petit rire. « Mais tu es aussi incroyablement protecteur... au point que tu en es parfois collant, même. Et on peut toujours compter sur toi dans les moments difficiles. J'en sais quelque chose. »

Sirius le regarda, incrédule. « Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Toi à qui j'ai joué ce tour... lamentable ? »

Remus sourit. « Mais oui, Padfoot. Oh, attention, je t'ai détesté, hein, ne t'y trompe pas. Mais après j'ai compris... Tu n'as vraiment JAMAIS pensé aux conséquences... C'est un de tes défauts ça, Padfoot. Qui va avec ton irresponsabilité, je dirais », termina-t-il d'un ton clinique.

Sirius gloussa. « Je dois l'admettre... Faut dire que j'ai eu douze ans pour réfléchir à la question... »

Remus sursauta. « Sirius... »

Mais ce dernier l'interrompit immédiatement. « Laisse tomber Remus. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. J'ai la fâcheuse tendance ces temps de dire tout haut tout ce qui me passe par la tête. »

_C'est peut-être pas si mauvais que ça, tu sais..._ « Et pourquoi tu n'es pas parti finalement ? »

« Je sais pas. Je me suis dit que Harry serait plus inquiet qu'autre chose de ma visite, je pense... Ou alors c'est que je deviens raisonnable ! », plaisanta-t-il.

« Qui sait ? », sourit Remus.

« Je suis resté comme un con assis sur ce canapé à me demander ce que je devais faire. Et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai commencé à inventorier ce qu'il y avait dans ce tiroir, là... », raconta Sirius en indiquant un secrétaire dans un coin de la pièce.

« Et... », l'encouragea Remus.

« Et il y avait des photos. De famille. Les seules où je suis dessus, c'est celles d'avant Poudlard. » Sirius déglutit. « C'est comme si j'étais mort en devenant un Gryffondor, Remus... Comme si depuis je n'avais plus existé... »

Cette fois, Remus passa résolument un bras autour des épaules de son ami. « Tu sais quoi Sirius ? Tu devrais en parler à Harry. » Sirius leva vers lui des yeux étonnés. « Quand je suis allé le chercher cet été, j'ai remarqué que sur toutes les photos - et il y en a beaucoup, tu peux me croire - affichées dans la maison, il n'y a que son cousin. Quelqu'un qui ne sait pas qu'il vit là pourrait très bien croire qu'il n'y a que trois habitants. »

« Le pauvre... » Après un temps de réflexion, Sirius demanda, l'air de rien : « Dis-moi Remus. Quand il était dans ta classe, en troisième année, il t'a... parlé ?" » « Pas vraiment. Il est très discret tu sais. Il cherche surtout à ne pas se faire remarquer. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que cela ne lui réussit pas très bien. »

« Parce que moi il ne me dit jamais rien. Il ne me pose même pas de questions sur nous, sur le passé... Note que moi non plus je dis jamais rien... » Comme s'il laissait le fil de ses pensées lui dicter ses paroles, Sirius déclara soudain : « Tu te rappelles de l'épouvantard ? »

Remus mit un moment pour comprendre de quoi pouvait bien lui parler son ami. Il demanda: « Celui que Molly a trouvé ? » _Celui qui montrait Harry mort... Oh oui que je m'en souviens. _

Sirius hocha la tête. « Quand je l'ai vu... j'ai pensé qu'il était vraiment mort. J'y pense tout le temps... Et après, j'ai cru revoir James... comme... enfin tu vois. Et je me sens tellement inutile! Je voudrais pouvoir le protéger, Remus. Mais on ne sait même pas vraiment ce que signifie cette prophétie... Et parfois –« Il s'arrêta.

« Parfois ? », insista gentiment Remus.

« Parfois je me demande si Dumbledore nous dit vraiment tout. Je sais », ajouta-t-il précipitamment. "Tu dois penser que c'est parce que je suis frustré. Mais je ne sais pas... j'ai l'impression qu'il nous utilise tous un peu."

« Et je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Sirius regarda brusquement son ami. « Quoi ? Toi aussi tu - »

« Hé oui... moi aussi j'ai des doutes. Mais je pense quand même que le mieux qu'on ait à faire, c'est de suivre ses ordres. Même si je sais à quel point ça doit être difficile pour toi... »

Sirius hocha la tête en automate. « Remus ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« Si... s'il m'arrive... quoi que ce soit... tu - tu prendras soin de lui, hein ? »

Le bras de Remus glissa de l'épaule de Sirius. Ce dernier le sentit, et se tourna vers lui.

« Remus ? Il t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais... » _Tu crois ?_ « Je sais qu'il sera en sécurité avec toi. » _Arrête, Sirius ! Je t'en prie arrête ! C'est toi qu'il veut, et personne d'autre. _« Et ne me parle pas du Ministère ! », protesta Sirius en se méprenant sur l'expression de Remus. « On s'en fout. Harry s'en fout. S'il te plaît ? », plaida-t-il.

Trop ému pour répondre, Remus ne fit que hocher la tête. Sirius passa alors à son tour le bras autour de ses épaules, qu'il serra brièvement. « Merci », souffla-t-il. Puis il le secoua. « J'y mettrai une seule condition. »

Remus fronça les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore été inventer !_

« Je tiens à ce que tu lui racontes toutes nos aventures... Toutes ! Que tu lui montres les passages secrets... Oh, ne prends pas cet air réprobateur ! Moi je sais qui se cache sous l'apparence du sérieux professeur de défense contre les forces du mal... »

Remus prit un air choqué. « Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu insinues... »

« Ah ? Harry m'a pourtant parlé d'une histoire impliquant une armoire, un épouvantard, le fils Longbottom, les habits de sa grand-mère et - », déclara Sirius d'une voix innocente.

« Ok, ok, j'avoue ! », plaisanta Remus en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Se penchant pour leur servir à tous deux un deuxième verre de whisky, Sirius s'esclaffa. « Tu sais que j'ai d'abord pas voulu le croire ? Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as inventé d'autre durant ton année d'enseignement ? Je veux la vérité, toute la vérité ! »

« Rien. Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait d'autre. Mais pour Severus, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas pu résister! » , avoua Remus avec un air vaguement coupable.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » s'exclama Sirius en riant de plus belle. « Oh que je regrette de ne pas avoir vu ça... Allez, raconte-moi. Il était habillé comment exactement? C'était pire ou mieux que lorsque James lui avait teint les cheveux en bleu électrique ? Ou que je les lui avais frisés ? Ou alors la fois où on lui a ajouté de la dentelle sur sa robe ? Hein ? Raconte ! »

Et Remus raconta. Ensuite, le whisky aidant, ils se remémorèrent les glorieux épisodes de leur carrière de Maraudeurs. Riant souvent, avec émotion parfois. Cette époque était définitivement révolue. Deux d'entre les avaient quittés pour toujours. Et le plus loin des deux n'était peut-être pas celui qu'on aurait cru. Ceux qui restaient, eux, avaient perdu leur innocence et leur insouciance depuis longtemps. Mais cela faisait du bien de faire semblant quelquefois. D'oublier. Et c'était mieux que d'essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. D'essayer de comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver là... Car après tout, un Maraudeur restait toujours un Maraudeur. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils s'étaient tous promis, il y a bien longtemps.


	3. Le garçon qui avait survécu

_I watched you fall.  
I think I pushed.  
Maybe I'm crazy  
maybe diminished  
maybe I'm innocent  
maybe I'm finished  
maybe I blacked out.  
How do I play this ?_

(Diminished, R.E.M)

Ce chapitre est dédié à Lune…

**Le garçon qui avait survécu et qui se demandait bien pourquoi**

" MERDE ! "

Le jeune homme qui venait de pousser ce cri de rage l'accompagna d'un violent coup de pied dans sa table de nuit, faisant trembler sa lampe de chevet. La chouette perchée sur le haut de son armoire poussa un cri révolté, et s'envola à l'autre bout de la pièce.

C'était la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques semaines que Harry Potter hurlait à s'en casser la voix. La première fois, c'était le bureau du directeur de son école qui avait eu à subir la violence de ses sentiments. Après cet accès de désespoir, de révolte et de haine, il était passé par une espèce de phase dépressive, parlant peu, mangeant et dormant encore moins. Il avait survécu comme cela jusqu'à la fin du trimestre, avec la vague impression de vivre dans un monde parallèle, séparé des autres, même de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione.

En fait, c'était comme s'il était anesthésié. Les derniers jours à Poudlard s'étaient écoulés comme dans un rêve, un rêve dont Harry n'avait commencé à se réveiller que durant son retour en train à Londres. Un sentiment d'angoisse s'était alors installé au fond de son estomac. Il avait un été devant lui, encore un été à passer éloigné du monde sorcier, et sans rien, absolument rien, pour le lui rendre supportable. Il avait un été à passer en compagnie des Dursley, avec comme seule perspective des nuits sans sommeil ou remplies de cauchemars, ce qui ne changerait rien au problème, car dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il penserait à Sirius et à la prophétie qui planait sur sa tête. Et après l'été, quoi ? Une autre année à Poudlard - si la guerre n'avait pas éclaté d'ici là - à faire semblant de vivre normalement ? A continuer à aller en cours, passer des examens, jouer au Quidditch, vivre à côté de ses amis ? Quelle mascarade !

Harry ne savait plus si la présence de Ron et Hermione le réconfortait ou l'énervait le plus. Au fond de lui, il savait bien que ses amis le plaignaient, et ne trouvaient pas quoi lui dire… Parfois, le fait qu'ils lui parlent de tout et de rien, comme si tout était normal, lui faisait du bien. D'autres fois, par contre, il avait envie de leur crier qu'ils ne comprenaient rien, que plus rien n'avait d'importance, et que de toute façon ils ne pourraient JAMAIS comprendre. Bien sûr, leur expérience au Département des mystères avait été traumatisante pour eux aussi, et tous deux regrettaient également la disparition de Sirius. Mais il n'empêchait que Ron passerait ses vacances avec ses deux parents, ses cinq frères et sa sœur, au Terrier, et que Hermione allait retrouver son père et sa mère dans la maison de son enfance. Lui, il n'avait eu qu'une seule – et miraculeuse - chance de gagner une famille, et cette chance venait de s'envoler pour toujours. La seule personne qu'il avait jamais considérée comme un parent avait disparu en l'espace de cinq secondes, simplement à cause d'un voile…

Sirius n'avait pas été arrêté par le Ministère, n'avait pas reçu le baiser du Détraqueur, ni de sort mortel. Il n'avait pas non plus été écrasé par une voiture, il n'était pas tombé malade, non. Il était _passé derrière un voile_. Et cela avait suffi. C'était peut-être ça que Harry trouvait le plus horrible, finalement. Cette espèce d'irréalité, d'incompréhension, d'incrédulité. Son parrain n'aurait même pas d'enterrement : comment enterrer quelqu'un qui n'existait pas ? Le Ministère préférait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'était bien plus pratique pour tout le monde. Et de toute façon, un enterrement sans corps…

Une fois arrivé à King's Cross, et au milieu de son apathie, Harry avait connu un bref moment de joie en constatant qu'un comité d'accueil l'attendait. Il était loin d'être persuadé que leur petit discours aurait un quelconque effet sur le comportement des Dursley, mais il leur était reconnaissant d'avoir essayé. Même si, dans un coin de son esprit, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était leur arme de guerre qu'ils voulaient ménager, et pas lui. Mais était-il autre chose qu'une arme, après tout ? Les Dursley lui avaient toujours fait sentir son inutilité, il aurait dû être content d'en avoir enfin une. Et si, en entrant à Poudlard, il avait cru enfin exister en tant que personne, ce rêve-là venait de brutalement prendre fin…

Harry avait surtout apprécié la présence de son ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, à vrai dire. Ce devait être à peu près le seul qui pouvait ressentir ce que Harry ressentait. Si ça se trouvait, son chagrin était même encore plus grand que le sien : après tout, Remus avait connu Sirius bien plus longtemps que lui. Et c'était la deuxième fois qu'il le perdait. D'ailleurs, il devait certainement lui en vouloir : c'était de sa faute si Sirius était mort, non ? Harry n'avait donc pas réussi à regarder l'ancien Maraudeur dans les yeux. Pourtant, Remus avait bien essayé d'intercepter son regard et lui avait souri, mais cela n'avait rien changé à l'opinion que Harry avait de lui-même : il était responsable de la disparition de son parrain. Et il ne méritait donc pas la gentillesse que Remus lui montrait.

Après avoir été sermonnés par le groupe de sorciers, les Dursley s'étaient montrés pressés de partir. Et pour une fois, Harry en avait été soulagé, car cela lui évitait de devoir éterniser ses adieux à ses amis et aux adultes présents. Il avait donc agité la main dans leur direction, marmonné un vague salut, et fait croire qu'il espérait tous les revoir rapidement. Ce qui était un mensonge. Si Harry craignait les deux mois à venir, il redoutait aussi la rentrée. En fait, il ne savait plus. Il ne savait plus s'il voulait être seul ou entouré ; il ne savait plus s'il préférait le monde sorcier ou moldu ; il ne savait plus s'il voulait exprimer ses sentiments ou les garder pour lui ; il ne savait plus s'il voulait pleurer ou hurler ; il ne savait plus s'il était triste ou en colère ; bref, il ne savait plus où il en était. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que son parrain lui manquait, et que ce grand trou laissé par sa disparition faisait mal.

Jusqu'à la voiture, aucun des Dursley n'ouvrit la bouche. Vernon était rouge écrevisse, et Harry pouvait voir qu'il bouillait intérieurement. Petunia semblait crispée et inquiète. Quant à Dudley, il se retournait sans cesse, sans doute pour vérifier que personne ne les suivait – ou que personne ne lui avait redonné une queue de cochon. Harry, lui, fermait la marche, indifférent. Il savait bien que son oncle allait exploser une fois les portes de la voiture refermées, mais franchement, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne prêta donc aucune attention à ce que Vernon hurla durant le trajet de King's Cross à Little Whinging, ni à ce que Petunia y ajouta. Dudley lui donna plusieurs fois des coups de coude pour qu'il réponde, mais se découragea vite face au manque de réaction de son cousin. Comme son oncle et sa tante, d'ailleurs. Sans doute étonnés par le calme de leur neveu, et toujours sous le coup du petit discours auquel ils avaient eu droit, ils finirent par se taire.

Arrivés chez eux, ils envoyèrent Harry dans sa chambre – où il serait de toute façon allé se réfugier tout seul. De l'étage, il continua à les entendre discuter et s'énerver, mais sans comprendre exactement leurs paroles. Harry déposa ses affaires dans un coin, et s'assit mollement sur son lit, regardant droit devant lui. Une année plus tôt - juste une année plus tôt - il n'avait aucune envie non plus d'être ici. Il voulait être auprès de ses amis, des membres de l'Ordre, il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le monde sorcier. Il ne voulait pas être tenu à l'écart, et il ne supportait ni les lettres pleines de sous-entendus de Ron et Hermione, ni les mises en garde de Sirius. _Sirius…_ Lui, au moins, il avait essayé de se mettre à sa place. Enfin… il n'avait même eu besoin d'essayer, il _était_ dans la même situation que lui. Tandis que Harry était coincé à Privet Drive, son parrain était enfermé à Grimmauld Place.

Néanmoins, Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir une année en arrière. Cette fois, il n'aurait même pas les lettres de Sirius pour lui remonter le moral. Il savait qu'il recevrait des lettres de l'Ordre, auxquelles il devrait répondre pour une question de sécurité; il s'attendait également à recevoir des lettres de Ron et Hermione, mais s'en réjouissait peu. Quelle était l'utilité de s'échanger des banalités et de faire semblant ? Soudain, Harry plissa les yeux. Peut-être que Remus aussi lui écrirait ? Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Remus n'avait aucune raison de lui écrire : pourquoi se soucierait-il du meurtrier de son ami ?

A ce stade de ses réflexions, Harry fut interrompu par un cri plaintif en provenance du sol. Il se rendit alors compte que, perdu dans ses pensées, il avait posé la cage d'Hedwige avec ses autres bagages, et que cette dernière se rappelait à son souvenir. Harry se leva, déposa la cage sur son bureau, en ouvrit la porte, et fit sortir sa chouette par la fenêtre. Au moins, il y en aurait une qui s'amuserait ce soir…

Ayant accompli cette tâche, Harry s'étendit sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond. Il entendait toujours les Dursley discuter en bas. Il sentait qu'il aurait encore droit à des remarques de la part de Vernon au dîner. Enfin… s'il descendait dîner. Parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait plus faim. La culpabilité lui avait coupé l'appétit. Est-ce que Sirius avait souffert de la faim, à Azkaban ? Non, sûrement pas : lui aussi se sentait coupable, désespérément coupable de la mort de son meilleur ami. Quelle ironie du sort, que la seule personne qui aurait pu comprendre la culpabilité que ressentait Harry soit justement celle à l'origine de ce sentiment !

Harry se retourna sur le ventre et frappa son oreiller du poing. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non, se sermonna-t-il. Tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer. C'est de ta faute, après tout. DE TA FAUTE. Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Et il recommença à passer en revue ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour éviter tout ça. Si au moins il avait essayé de bloquer son esprit face aux attaques de Voldemort… Si seulement il ne s'était pas énervé contre Snape… Si seulement il avait écouté Hermione…

L'adolescent ferma les yeux. C'était injuste ! _Injuste !_ Sirius aurait mérité une autre vie. Il avait détesté sa famille, avait tout donné à ses amis, avait été trahi, et avait passé douze ans en prison, puis trois ans à fuir, et tout ça pour quoi ? Rien ! Absolument rien ! En fait, il n'avait fait qu'attendre sa mort pendant quinze ans…

Harry avala sa salive. Et c'était lui qui était responsable de ça ? Lui, pour qui Sirius avait tout fait, s'était battu, s'était enfui d'Azkaban… Comme frappé pour la première fois par l'horreur de cette idée, Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Il déglutit avec difficulté. La poitrine contractée et une boule dans la gorge, il avait de la peine à respirer. Néanmoins, il resta la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller. Et tandis que Harry s'enlisait dans sa culpabilité et se battait contre ses larmes, le visage crispé, une vague de colère sourde monta en lui. _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne, après tout ! Il n'avait jamais voulu être une célébrité du monde sorcier ! La seule chose qu'il avait jamais voulue, c'était avoir une famille. Et au lieu de ça, il avait gagné une prophétie ! Pourquoi le malheur semblait-il toujours s'abattre sur les mêmes personnes ? Sirius, qui ne serait jamais libre; Remus, qui n'avait enfin trouvé des amis que pour mieux les perdre; et lui, Harry, qui n'aurait jamais une vie normale. L'adolescent enfonça encore plus profondément sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer les sanglots de rage qui l'agitaient. Si seulement il pouvait mourir ici, maintenant, pour que tout s'arrête, pour qu'il n'ait plus besoin de réfléchir, pour que ses pensées cessent de tourbillonner dans sa tête…

" HARRY ! Tu es sourd ou quoi ? ON MANGE ! "

A ces mots, la colère de Harry redoubla. Il cessa d'un coup de pleurer, et serra les dents. Combien de temps devrait-il encore supporter ces imbéciles ? Ils n'avaient jamais rien compris, et ne comprendraient jamais rien... Puis soudain il se reprit. C'était lui qui ne comprenait rien. En restant chez les Dursley, il était protégé contre Voldemort. Il n'avait pas le droit de se mettre en danger en perdant son calme, beaucoup trop de choses étaient en jeu.

Ayant pris cette résolution, Harry renifla, essuya ses larmes, remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, respira profondément, et sortit de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, il failli buter tête la première dans son oncle, qui, exaspéré de ne pas le voir venir, était venu le chercher.

" Ah, te voilà toi ! Tu ne peux pas répondre quand on t'appelle ? ", gronda Vernon.

" Pardon… ", murmura Harry, les yeux fixés au sol.

" Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Articule quand tu parles ! "

" Pardon, j'ai dit ", répéta Harry en levant la tête.

" Mmmmm ", commenta Vernon. " Allez, descends ! ", ajouta-t-il en poussant Harry devant lui.

Trébuchant, ce dernier descendit les marches et entra dans la cuisine. Dudley était déjà assis à table, une tranche de pain entamée à la main, et le regardait en plissant méchamment les yeux. Sa tante lui jeta un regard en coin et, après les avoir tous servi, s'installa elle aussi derrière son assiette.

Dudley n'attendit pas une seconde pour s'attaquer au repas. Vernon commença lui aussi à manger, étrangement silencieux. Petunia ne faisait que picorer, observant sa famille. Quant à Harry, il n'avait même pas encore touché à sa fourchette.

Soudain, Vernon prit la parole, mais d'un ton très calme, et sans lever les yeux de son assiette : " Alors comme ça, tu t'es plaint à tes amis du traitement que tu reçois ici ? Tu espérais qu'on serait impressionnés par leur petit discours, hein ? Hé bien tu t'es fourré le doigt dans l'œil… Oh oui ! Nous seuls avons jamais compris ce que tu étais vraiment : un dégénéré ! "

Sur quoi il leva enfin les yeux sur Harry. Ce dernier savait pertinemment que son oncle le narguait, qu'il cherchait à le provoquer. Il pouvait entendre les ricanements de Dudley, qui ne cachait pas sa joie de voir son père s'en prendre à son cousin. Mais Harry avait décidé de ne pas perdre son calme, et il n'allait pas leur faire le plaisir de répondre à leurs attaques. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de lever la tête et de déclarer: « Je n'ai rien demandé à personne. »

« Ah oui ? Alors pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ce groupe de… euh… _personnes_ est venu nous parler, hein ? »

A cela, Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre: il n'en avait sincèrement pas la moindre idée.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… D'ailleurs, j'aurais dû m'en douter dès le départ, en les apercevant à la gare en compagnie des parents de ton _ami_. Tous une drôle de tête : cette jeune avec ses cheveux bizarres, cette espèce de pirate avec sa jambe en bois, son œil en verre et ses cicatrices, et cet autre homme, là, aux cheveux presque gris et aux traits tirés… un drogué peut-être ? »

Harry ferma les yeux. Il essayait de se concentrer sur la baguette qui était dans la poche de son pantalon. _S'il l'avait voulu_, il aurait pu jeter un sort à son oncle à l'instant. Mais il avait pris une résolution, et il allait la tenir. Il parvint donc à se contrôler, et ne répliqua même pas. Mais l'adolescent était depuis des jours traversé par une telle variété de sentiments qu'il n'avait plus la maîtrise de ses émotions. Malgré lui, il sentit à nouveau des larmes lui brûler les paupières. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque ! Pas maintenant, pas devant eux ! Même si ce que son oncle venait de dire à propos de Remus était – Même s'il aurait mérité –

« Et ce type dont ils nous ont parlé – ton prétendu parrain - c'est lui qui s'était échappé de prison, n'est-ce pas ? » Vernon renifla avec mépris. « Hé bien voilà à quoi on s'expose quand on se met en travers de la loi… un stupide accident, et hop, il n'y a plus personne ! »

Harry serra les poings sous la table. Il restait les yeux fixés sur son assiette. S'il ne jetait ne serait-ce qu'un seul coup d'œil au visage moqueur et satisfait de son oncle, il était sûr d'exploser. Néanmoins, il ne put empêcher ses membres de trembler. Dudley, qui observait la scène avec bonheur, ne manqua pas de remarquer ce détail qui trahissait son cousin.

« Il pleure ! », s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. « Regardez, il pleure ! Je m'étais bien dit qu'il avait les yeux rouges… »

Bien évidemment, Vernon, au lieu de rabrouer son fils, enchaîna : « Hé oui, Dudley. Harry doit pleurer sur la disparition de son parrain… Son parrain qui n'a même pas été fichu de rester en vie pour nous en débarrasser ! »

A ces mots, la rage que Harry avait essayé de refouler depuis sa discussion avec Dumbledore le submergea. Mais cette fois il s'agissait d'une rage froide, et non aveugle. Sans rien dire, sans même hurler, il se leva calmement tout en tirant sa baguette de sa poche. Baguette qu'il pointa tout aussi calmement sur son cousin.

Petunia, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot jusque-là, poussa un petit cri. Dudley, la bouche ouverte, fixait la baguette dirigée contre lui – ce qui le faisait loucher. Le regard de Vernon passait de son neveu à son fils, et il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, apparemment incapable de retrouver sa voix. Une fois qu'il fut remis de sa surprise, il balbutia : « Où – où est-ce que tu te crois ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais nous montrer cette – cette chose ! »

« Ah oui ? », répondit Harry en pivotant et en braquant sa baguette sur son oncle. Ce qui eut pour effet de refaire perdre à ce dernier l'usage de la parole, et d'arracher un nouveau cri à Petunia.

« Tu – tu ne peux pas faire de magie ! Tu – tu serais renvoyé de ton école ! », prononça enfin Vernon, d'un ton qui montrait qu'il cherchait surtout à se convaincre lui-même.

« C'est vrai », lâcha Harry. « Mais je n'en ai plus rien à faire. »

Dudley, qui avait osé un coup d'œil par-dessus la table sous laquelle il s'était caché dès qu'on s'était désintéressé de lui, rebaissa immédiatement la tête.

« C – comment ? », crachota Vernon. « Mais – où irais-tu ? »

« Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas: de toute façon, ils auront besoin de moi. Ils ont dû vous expliquer, non ? »

« Quoi ? Cette histoire de sorcier des ténèbres qui - », s'exclama Vernon, reprenant confiance en lui.

« Vernon », l'interrompit une voix.

C'était Petunia. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, même celle de son fils.

« Laisse-le. »

« Quoi ? », sursauta son mari, tandis que Harry la regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu – tu ne veux quand même pas dire que tu crois à ces idioties, chérie ? »

« Ce ne sont PAS des idioties, vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ? Vol - », ne put se retenir Harry.

« TOI, LA FERME ! Je parle à ma femme ! », le coupa Vernon.

« Vernon. Je ne te demande pas de le croire… Mais laisse-le. »

« Mais - »

Harry, totalement pris au dépourvu par l'intervention de sa tante, ne pouvait qu'observer le couple. Petunia évitait son regard. Pourquoi donc s'interposait-elle entre lui et Vernon ? Vernon qui avait l'air aussi perdu que Harry, d'ailleurs. Il fixait sa femme, bouche bée. Harry voyait battre une veine sur sa tempe. Il devinait également que son oncle était en proie à une féroce lutte intérieure. Allait-il se faire plaisir en continuant à martyriser son neveu, ou faire plaisir à sa femme en cédant ? Au bout de quelques minutes d'un lourd silence, Vernon, apparemment parvenu à une décision, reprit la parole.

« Bien. » Il inspira profondément, faisant frémir les extrémités de sa moustache. « Bien. » Il se tourna brusquement vers Harry. « TOI » aboya-t-il. « Je ne veux plus rien savoir. Tu passes ces deux mois de vacances comme tu l'entends, mais de préférence hors de ma vue. C'est clair ? »

Harry hocha la tête en automate, toujours trop abasourdi pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Dudley, qui s'était enfin redressé, regardait ses parents d'un air révolté. Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait ri de son expression de dégoût. En l'occurrence, il demanda la permission de quitter la table. Vernon émit un grognement que Harry décida de prendre pour un oui.

Il remonta donc dans sa chambre, et s'affala sur son lit sans même se changer. Épuisé par les émotions qui le parcouraient, Harry s'endormit immédiatement… mais pour être réveillé quelques heures plus tard, comme il l'avait prévu, par l'image de Sirius tombant derrière le voile…

Et toutes les nuits depuis ce fameux soir, cela avait été pareil. Parfois, il restait éveillé des heures avant de trouver le sommeil; parfois, il avait la chance de sombrer dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller. Mais chaque nuit, il se réveillait après avoir fait des cauchemars, des cauchemars où il ne parvenait plus à distinguer le vrai du faux. Harry imaginait que plus sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir, plus ses visions devaient être réelles. Il en était même arrivé à apprécier cette douleur. Quelque part, il se disait qu'il la méritait, que c'était bien peu de chose en comparaison de ce qu'il avait infligé aux personnes autour de lui.

A part ça, ses journées s'écoulaient dans la monotonie la plus totale. Fidèle à sa parole, Vernon ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. De toute façon, Harry ne croisait sa famille qu'aux repas, et encore. Il avait même pris l'habitude d'emporter son assiette dans sa chambre, ce qui avait plutôt eu l'air d'arranger tout le monde. Le reste du temps, Harry était laissé dans son coin. Le seul avantage qu'il en tirait, c'est qu'on ne venait même plus le chercher pour accomplir des tâches ménagères. Quoique… cela lui aurait peut-être changé les idées…

Car ses idées, elles, n'avaient pas décidé de le laisser en paix. Bien au contraire ! Maintenant que Harry était seul face à lui-même, ses remords n'avaient fait qu'empirer. Ses journées étaient donc partagées entre culpabilité – au point qu'il était parfois tenté de se frapper la tête contre les murs pour la faire taire, désespoir – qu'il n'arrivait même plus à exprimer par des larmes, et rage. Rage qu'il était justement en train d'extérioriser par le « merde ! » en question, profitant de l'absence des Dursley, partis fêter l'anniversaire de Dudley, pour donner libre cours à ses sentiments.

A force de ressasser les événements qui avaient mené à ce tragique soir au Département des mystères, Harry en était arrivé à la conclusion suivante : son véritable problème, c'était qu'il ne posait jamais de questions. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur le monde sorcier ? Hermione, qui n'y connaissait rien non plus avant d'entrer à Poudlard, s'était renseignée en lisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver. Lui, il découvrait toujours les choses quand elles lui tombaient dessus. Jusque là, cela n'avait jamais eu de conséquences graves, c'est vrai. Mais cette dernière année… Il n'était jamais au courant de rien ! Même Draco Malfoy en savait plus que lui sur sa propre famille !

Mais Harry n'était pas non plus le seul responsable… Pourquoi personne ne lui disait jamais rien ? Si seulement Dumbledore ne lui avait pas caché la vérité, beaucoup de choses auraient pu être évitées ! Harry aurait su dès le départ ce qui l'attendait, et il n'aurait pas vécu dans l'illusion de pouvoir mener une vie normale. Il ne se serait pas fait d'amis. Il serait resté à l'écart. Et surtout, il aurait tout de suite cherché à éloigner Sirius de lui… Dumbledore pouvait bien dire qu'il avait voulu le ménager jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt, Harry n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. A quoi bon s'habituer au bonheur si c'est pour mieux le perdre ensuite ? A quoi bon se faire des amis pour être responsable de leur mort ?

Harry s'était approché de la fenêtre, et regardait la rue sans la voir. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas quitté la maison… Il savait bien qu'un peu d'air frais lui aurait fait du bien, mais il n'avait même plus la volonté de se forcer à sortir.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un point noir dans le ciel, un point noir qui semblait se diriger droit sur lui. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître Hedwige. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, ravi de revoir sa chouette, qui s'était absentée depuis plusieurs jours déjà pour apporter sa première réponse à l'Ordre, ainsi qu'une lettre aux Weasley. Hedwige se posa sur le bureau de Harry, et lui tendit une patte.

" Déjà ! ", s'exclama Harry. " Mais ils ne peuvent pas me foutre la paix, non ! "

Hedwige poussa un léger cri de protestation. Harry se reprit et la caressa.

" Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute, va. Tu ne fais que ton travail, après tout… "

Hedwige sembla satisfaite, et donna un petit coup de bec affectueux à la main de son maître.

" Ah oui, pardon ! Attends. "

Et Harry détacha le bout de parchemin accroché à la patte de sa chouette. Cette dernière s'envola alors vers le haut de l'armoire pour profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité.

Harry jeta à la lettre qu'il tenait un regard peu enthousiaste. Il craignait qu'il ne s'agisse d'un message d'Hermione. Il avait déjà trouvé assez dur de devoir répondre à Ron - et à sa famille, dont chaque membre s'était senti obligé de rajouter quelques mots d'encouragement ou de réconfort. Poussant un soupir, il déplia le parchemin, et fut tout étonné, en jetant un œil sur la signature en bas, de découvrir un nom auquel il ne s'attendait pas - ou plutôt qu'il n'espérait pas. Celui de son ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Remus Lupin.

Soudain pressé de découvrir le contenu de ce message, Harry s'assit sur son lit pour commencer sa lecture.

_Harry, _

_Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas commencer par te demander des nouvelles de ton état physique et psychologique. Je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi pour dire que, dans les circonstances présentes, cela serait totalement hors de propos. De toute façon, je crois avoir une assez bonne idée de ta réponse. « Je vais bien. » Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est exactement celle que je ne cesse de donner aux membres de l'Ordre depuis deux semaines. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, nous partageons cette fâcheuse tendance qui consiste à vouloir faire croire aux autres que tout va toujours bien, n'est-ce pas ? _

_En revanche, j'ose espérer que les Dursley se comportent correctement avec toi. Quoique je suis peut-être trop optimiste… Disons que j'espère surtout qu'ils ont au moins la décence de te laisser tranquille. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient compris un traître mot de ce que nous leur avons expliqué à King's Cross. Néanmoins, Moody a une influence généralement positive sur le plus récalcitrant des imbéciles. Et si j'en juge par la tête que faisait ton cousin, il me semble qu'il a une nouvelle fois produit l'effet désiré ! _

_Je sais bien que tu as déjà dû recevoir la lettre hebdomadaire de l'Ordre, et que tu n'as sans doute aucune envie de te lancer dans une correspondance assidue en ce moment. Toutefois, sache que je serais enchanté d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Tu comprendras sans doute pourquoi en apprenant que la personne que je vois le plus fréquemment ces jours-ci est ton professeur de Potions favori, ce qui limite sensiblement la conversation. Il m'a d'ailleurs laissé entendre que le devoir qu'il vous avait donné à faire pendant ces vacances est particulièrement coriace. Essayait-il simplement de m'impressionner, ou disait-il la vérité ? _

_Ah, j'oubliais: ton cousin suit-il toujours un régime ? En le voyant, je me suis fait la réflexion que le précédent ne semblait pas avoir porté ses fruits, en tout cas… _

_Cordialement _

_Remus Lupin _

Harry sourit. L'ancien Maraudeur réussissait vraiment à garder son humour dans n'importe quelle situation. Se levant, il alla directement s'installer à son bureau. Pour une fois qu'il avait envie de répondre à une lettre immédiatement... Mâchonnant sa plume, il réfléchit quelques instants, puis se lança.

_Cher Professeur Lupin, _

_Merci pour votre lettre. Elle m'a fait très plaisir. En effet, j'ai déjà reçu le message de l'Ordre, et j'y ai répondu tout de suite, comme prévu. Ron aussi m'a écrit une lettre. En fait, c'est surtout sa mère qui m'a écrit ! Elle voulait être sûre que mon oncle et ma tante me traitaient correctement, qu'ils me donnaient suffisamment à manger, que j'arrivais à dormir… Et vous avez raison: j'ai répondu que tout allait bien… Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai… _

_Pour répondre à votre question, oui, les Dursley se comportent correctement avec moi. Mon oncle a fait des histoires en rentrant de la gare, mais il s'est calmé. Bizarrement, c'est ma tante qui l'a fait taire. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi. Mais depuis, ils me laissent tous tranquille, au moins. Et je crois que, comme vous dites, le professeur Moody n'y est pas pour rien ! _

_Vous habitez toujours au manoir, si j'ai bien compris ? C'est pour ça que vous voyez souvent le professeur Snape ? En tout cas, je peux vous dire qu'il ne vous a pas menti. Le devoir qu'il nous a donné à faire est VRAIMENT horriblement compliqué. D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à m'y mettre… Et chaque fois que j'essaie, je suis obligé de penser aux cours d'Occlumencie que j'ai eus avec lui l'année dernière - _

Harry s'arrêta brutalement d'écrire. Pourquoi racontait-il tout ça ? Il n'allait pas commencer à se plaindre, quand même ? Après tout, si seulement il avait fait quelques efforts, et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'idée stupide de regarder dans cette pensine, rien ne serait arrivé ! Encore une fois, il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même.

Il se mit à relire ce qu'il avait déjà écrit. Son ancien professeur se fichait certainement éperdument qu'il ait reçu une lettre de Ron ! Et que c'était sa tante qui avait calmé son oncle… Après tout, il avait déjà été bien gentil de lui écrire un mot. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, si ce n'est qu'il se sentait sûrement obligé de veiller sur lui en tant qu'ami de son père et de son parrain.

Harry déchira le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait rempli à moitié, et en prit un autre:

_Cher Professeur Lupin,_

_Merci pour votre lettre. Elle m'a fait très plaisir. En effet, j'ai bien reçu le message de l'Ordre, et j'y ai répondu tout de suite, comme prévu. Normalement, mon message devrait déjà être arrivé. _

_Pour répondre à votre question, oui, les Dursley se comportent correctement avec moi. Mon oncle s'est bien un peu énervé en rentrant de la gare, mais depuis il s'est calmé. Et ils me laissent tous tranquille._

_En effet, le professeur Snape ne vous a pas menti. Le devoir qu'il nous a donné est vraiment très difficile. Il faut absolument que je m'y mette, d'ailleurs. _

_Quant à mon cousin, oui, il est toujours censé suivre un régime. Effectivement, le dernier ne semble pas avoir fonctionné. Forcément, ça n'améliore pas son humeur… _

_J'espère que l'ambiance au manoir n'est pas trop difficile pour vous, et que le professeur Snape ne se montre pas trop désagréable. Je serais content d'avoir à nouveau de vos nouvelles. _

_Avec mes meilleures salutations_

_Harry Potter_

Harry se relut une nouvelle fois. Voilà, cette fois c'était très bien. Il n'en disait ni trop ni pas assez. Comme ça, le professeur Lupin serait rassuré, et ne s'inquiéterait plus de son sort. Après tout, à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui de trop près, cette personne ne s'attirait que des ennuis. Et l'ancien Maraudeur ne méritait vraiment pas ça. Après un dernier regard à sa lettre, Harry la glissa dans une enveloppe. Oui, c'était mieux comme ça. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Remus s'occupe de lui. Ou il risquait de se mettre en danger comme Sirius, et de finir comme lui… Le mieux serait même que son ancien professeur ne lui réponde carrément pas…

Il est possible qu'Hedwige ait légitimement douté de la bonne foi de son maître lorsque ce dernier la réveilla gentiment - mais non moins énergiquement - pour l'envoyer immédiatement porter sa lettre à Grimmauld Place…


	4. Le dernier Maraudeur

_As the sun comes up, as the moon goes down_

_These heavy notions creep around _

_It makes me think_

_Long ago I was brought into this life_

_A little lamb, a little lamb_

_Courageous, stumbling_

_Fearless was my middle name_

_But somewhere there I lost my way_

(Walk unafraid, R.E.M.)

**Le dernier Maraudeur**

Si un habitant de Little Whinging avait mis le nez à sa fenêtre en ce dimanche matin du mois de juillet, il se serait sûrement demandé ce qu'un homme grand, mince et aux cheveux bruns déjà parsemés de mèches grises pouvait bien faire à déambuler si tôt dans les rues. En fait, cet homme savait exactement où il allait, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se décider à sonner à la porte du numéro 4, Privet Drive. Il avait donc décidé de visiter les environs, espérant qu'une petite marche lui donnerait le courage de remplir la mission pour laquelle on l'avait envoyé ici.

Pourtant, lorsque l'Ordre s'était rassemblé pour savoir qui se chargerait d'aller chercher Harry Potter chez sa tante, c'est lui qui s'était porté volontaire, et qui avait insisté pour qu'on le laisse accomplir cette tâche. En effet, nombreux étaient ceux, qui, comme l'année précédente, auraient été ravis de ramener le jeune sorcier au quartier général : Arabella Figg, Tonks, Moody, et bien évidemment la famille Weasley au grand complet. Mais l'ancien Maraudeur s'était battu, avec une obstination et une violence qui lui étaient plutôt inhabituelles. _Enfin… extérieurement_. En tout cas c'est ce qu'avaient dû se dire les personnes présentes lors de la véhémente discussion qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore. _Si on peut appeler ça une discussion…_ Le directeur de Poudlard, après avoir calmement écouté sa plaidoirie, s'était contenté de hocher la tête. Une lueur dans ses yeux bleus, il avait alors déclaré à l'assemblée que l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal s'occuperait seul de ramener Harry à Grimmauld Place. Et il avait opposé un refus certes poli mais catégorique à quiconque lui avait fait remarquer le danger de cette décision. Remus sourit d'un air triste. Dumbledore avait dû sentir l'importance que cet acte représentait pour lui. C'était au moins une chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le fils et le filleul de ses meilleurs amis.

Après l'avoir remis entre les mains des Dursley au début de l'été, personne n'avait revu Harry. Remus s'était fait un devoir de lui écrire, même si c'était bien la seule chose qu'il avait été capable de faire durant les semaines qui avaient suivi les événements au Département des mystères. Il venait de perdre, et ce pour la seconde fois, l'un de ses meilleurs amis. A nouveau, il se retrouvait le dernier des Maraudeurs. Wormtail pouvait bien être vivant, pour Moony il était pire que mort… Ces pensées ne l'avaient pas lâché un seul instant, et la première pleine lune qui était arrivée avait été la pire depuis bien longtemps. Le loup avait hurlé, hurlé, hurlé au monde ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler sous sa forme humaine. Même s'il s'était retrouvé dans un piteux état le lendemain, il s'était senti mieux d'avoir enfin pu exprimer sa rage et son désespoir. Il s'était réveillé avec une idée fixe en tête : il n'était pas le seul à se sentir abandonné. Il y avait une autre personne qui pleurait Sirius. Harry aussi devait ressasser ses souvenirs, ses regrets et ses remords. Ce n'était sûrement pas aux Dursley qu'il pouvait se confier, et, tel que le connaissait Remus, il n'allait certainement pas en parler à ses amis. D'autant moins si Dumbledore lui avait révélé la vérité au sujet de la prophétie…

En fait, Harry devait être dans un état pire que le sien. C'est alors que Remus s'était promis de lui écrire. Il était bien conscient qu'il le faisait autant pour lui, pour se sentir moins seul, que pour l'adolescent. _Ou est-ce que je le fais pour James et Sirius ?_ Remus s'était posé cette question tant de fois qu'il avait fini par abandonner tout espoir d'y répondre. Bien sûr, ses lettres restaient vagues : il demandait comment allait Harry, parlait de choses et d'autres, mais il n'abordait jamais les vrais problèmes. La première missive qu'il avait envoyée à son ancien élève s'était révélée l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il avait eue à écrire depuis bien longtemps. _Depuis mes devoirs de potions, en fait…_ Il avait déchiré au moins quatre parchemins avant d'en être plus ou moins satisfait. Son premier brouillon était beaucoup trop personnel. _A croire que Harry est réellement la seule personne à qui j'ai envie de me confier. On ne peut pas dire que je sois très bavard avec les autres…_ Le troisième, lui, avait fini par être d'une froideur effrayante. _Harry aurait cru que je me sentais forcé de lui écrire._ Au quatrième essai, Remus avait trouvé le juste milieu. Au vu des réponses qu'il recevait, il lui semblait d'ailleurs que Harry devait rencontrer les mêmes problèmes rédactionnels que lui. Si l'adolescent répondait rapidement à chaque fois, retournant les salutations et racontant de menus événements, il se gardait bien de parler de l'essentiel. _Bref, on fonctionne de la même manière !_ _Enfin… je me fais peut-être des idées… _

Remus savait – même si parfois il en doutait - que ce dont tous deux avaient besoin, c'était d'une conversation face à face. Seulement, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire : et si Harry ne voulait pas le voir ? Après tout, il n'était ni James, ni Sirius… Il n'avait aucun droit de se mêler de la vie de l'adolescent. _Tu ne veux pas te mêler de sa vie, tu veux seulement lui parler, imbécile ! Tu sais qu'il en a autant besoin que toi. Et il n'avait pas l'air de te détester lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard, non ? Même après avoir appris la vérité…. C'est vrai, c'est vrai… mais si je craquais devant lui ? Cela ne lui sera pas d'une grande aide, si le meilleur ami de son père et de son parrain se met à pleurer sur son épaule ! Hé bien il verra qu'il n'y aucune honte à être triste et à montrer ses émotions, et qu'il n'est pas le seul à souffrir. _Finalement, Remus avait réussi à se convaincre qu'il avait raison. Néanmoins, il avait sauté sur l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui en se portant volontaire. Ainsi, il serait vraiment obligé d'y aller, et n'aurait plus la possibilité de reculer.

Et maintenant, le moment était venu. Il avait transplané dans les buissons qui bordaient le terrain de jeux non loin de Privet Drive. Il était très tôt dans la matinée - nerveux, il s'était réveillé avant le lever du soleil, et il avait préféré partir avant de croiser qui que ce soit - et il était attendu à Grimmauld Place en début d'après-midi. _Si je ne veux pas inquiéter l'Ordre en arrivant en retard, il vaudrait quand même mieux que je me mette aux choses… sérieuses._ Remus eut un autre sourire triste. _Sirius…_ _Oh Merlin ! Mais dans quoi est-ce que j'ai encore été me fourrer ! Comment j'ai pu croire que je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour Harry ? Quand je suis moi-même totalement perdu. Que je n'y comprends plus rien, que plus rien n'a de sens : ni mon passé, ni mon présent, et encore moins mon avenir. Il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à rassembler mes idées et que j'arrête de ressasser pour avoir une chance d'aider Harry… _Remus avala sa salive, et tenta de calmer l'angoisse qu'il sentait monter. _Ce n'est pas le moment, Moony ! Tu as une mission à remplir, et tu as déjà perdu suffisamment de temps._ Après tout, il ne savait pas quelles seraient les difficultés qu'il allait rencontrer. Les Dursley avaient beau avoir été menacés, un seul sorcier débarquant dans leur maison était beaucoup moins impressionnant que tout un groupe, surtout si ce dernier comptait Moody. L'oncle de Harry était peut-être stupide, mais s'il en venait aux poings, Remus n'aurait d'autre solution que d'user de sa baguette. Et on lui avait recommandé de faire le moins de vagues possible. _Oh, en désespoir de cause, je pourrais toujours révéler ma lycanthropie. Pour une fois qu'elle me serait utile ! _Et, comme à son habitude, c'est l'humour qui permit à Remus de retrouver son flegme…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était inconsciemment rapproché du numéro 4. Levant les yeux vers la maison, il remarqua un visage à une fenêtre du premier étage. Un visage qui portait des lunettes… L'ancien Maraudeur crut voir un bref sourire illuminer les traits de Harry lorsque ce dernier l'aperçut, avant de disparaître aussitôt. De même que la silhouette de l'adolescent. _Mais… il se cache !_ Le premier réflexe de Remus fut de se dire qu'il avait bien fait de venir. Avant de songer aussitôt que Harry semblait n'avoir vraiment pas envie de le voir. Mais de toute façon, Remus n'avait plus le choix. Il avait espéré venir en ancien professeur - en ami même peut-être - mais son statut de membre de l'Ordre du Phénix lui interdisait à présent de se défiler. _Allez, Moony, du courage !_ Et, inspirant profondément, Remus sonna à la porte.


	5. L'asile de Moldus

_Give me a minute and I'll tell you the setup for_

_The worst joke ever, I never_

_I'll tell you my version of the greatest life story_

_Don't bore me_

(The Worst Joke Ever, R.E.M.)

**L'asile de Moldus**

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et Remus se trouva face à face avec une grande femme brune et maigre, à l'air peu aimable. _La sœur de Lily… Merlin ! Comment est-il possible d'être aussi différente ?_

Petunia Dursley lança à son visiteur un regard interrogateur et un sourire vaguement poli, s'attendant certainement à ce qu'il essaie de lui vendre quelque chose ou tente de lui faire signer une quelconque pétition. Puis un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux.

« VERNON ! », hurla-t-elle. « Vernon ! Au secours ! »

_Tiens, apparemment elle se rappelle m'avoir vu lors du petit incident à King's Cross…_

Un homme corpulent se retrouva bientôt derrière Petunia, et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule.

« Qu'y a-t-il Petunia ? », demanda-t-il. « Cet individu t'ennuie ? », ajouta-t-il d'une voix menaçante, en jetant un regard féroce vers l'intrus. _Féroce… Pour cet espèce de… morse, oui. S'il croit qu'il me fait peur !_

« C'en est un, Vernon ! », chuchota Petunia, non sans que Remus l'entende.

« Un quoi, ma chérie ? »

_Effectivement, Vernon Dursley ne me semble pas être le plus intelligent des Moldus. James avait raison !_

« L'un des leurs… La gare… Harry… », fut tout ce que sa femme fut capable de répondre.

« Un des… » Remus put distinctement voir la lueur de compréhension s'allumer dans les yeux du Moldu. « Ah, d'accord ! Monsieur, je vous prie de partir de chez moi ! Je ne sais pas ce que ce petit morveux a été vous raconter, mais vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! »

« Harry ne m'a rien raconté du tout, et ne s'est aucunement plaint de son séjour chez vous. Néanmoins, je suis venu ici pour le voir, et je ne repartirai pas avant de l'avoir fait », répondit calmement Remus.

« Je vous interdis d'entrer dans ma maison. Je ne veux pas de gens comme vous chez moi ! »

_S'il savait ce qu'il veut dire par "comme vous"…_

« Et moi je vous dis que je suis venu rendre visite à Harry, et que je suis fermement décidé à lui parler », insista le Maraudeur, toujours aussi impassible. « Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve sa chambre ? », ajouta-t-il poliment.

« Vous n'entrerez pas dans cette maison ! Je suis ici chez moi ! Allez-vous en ! »

_Est-ce que je me fais des idées, ou est-ce que le morse a un vocabulaire limité ? Enfin. Cet abruti ne me laisse pas le choix. Il va falloir que j'utilise les grands moyens, apparemment… Essayons l'intimidation._

« Bon. Très bien. Je ne veux pas créer de scandale dans votre charmant quartier. Mais je me dois de vous prévenir : si je retourne…d'où je viens… sans pouvoir donner des nouvelles de votre neveu, on renverra quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce quelqu'un pourrait être moins compréhensif que moi… », insinua-t-il.

« C'est ça ! Toujours vos menaces, vos histoires à dormir debout. Harry aussi a essayé ça avec nous : son soi-disant parrain qui voulait savoir si tout allait bien ! Mais oui ! Hé bien on ne l'a jamais vu. Alors vos avertissements, vous pouvez vous les garder ! »

Remus dut faire un grand effort sur lui-même pour garder son calme à l'évocation de son ami. Il n'avait qu'une envie : jeter un sort à ces imbéciles qui avaient pourri l'enfance de Harry, et qui se permettaient encore de critiquer Sirius. Alors que lui, contrairement à eux et malgré le peu d'occasions qu'il avait eues, s'était mis en quatre pour l'adolescent. Le Maraudeur était déjà en train de se dire que leur fils, qui entre-temps était venu voir ce qui se passait et qui tentait en vain de se cacher derrière sa mère, ferait un très bel hippopotame, lorsqu'il se rappela à l'ordre. Il était venu ici pour Harry, et pour remplir sa mission. _Hé oui Sirius ! Responsable et sérieux… Une fois de plus je vais obéir aux ordres alors que toi tu aurais rué dans les brancards. Je me demande d'ailleurs si ce n'est pas toi qui avais la meilleure approche des choses._

« Comme vous voulez. Je vous aurais prévenu. Mais Moody n'est pas un cadeau, je vous le dis ! Il a beau avoir un œil en verre et une jambe en bois, ses colères sont mémorables ! »

Il sentit qu'il avait touché juste : Dudley se recroquevilla encore plus derrière sa mère, Pétunia gémit, et Vernon pâlit. _Il faut peut-être leur mettre les points sur les i, mais il faut avouer que leur réaction est proportionnelle à l'effort investi. _

« Cet homme qui était à la gare avec vous… cet homme à l'air de pirate… c'est lui Moody ? », demanda Vernon d'une voix tremblante.

_Bingo le morse !_ Remus serra les dents. Il avait très envie d'agresser physiquement cet homme en face de lui, et sentait que son flegme perdait du terrain… _Finissons-en avant que je ne perde mon calme._ « Exactement ! Et lui ne repartira pas sans avoir parlé à Harry… »

Remus sut qu'il avait gagné : Petunia tira sur le bras de Vernon et lui fit un signe de tête, pendant que Dudley suppliait son père du regard.

« Bon, bon, vous avez gagné ! Le gosse est là haut, dans sa chambre. Il y passe le plus clair de son temps, d'ailleurs, à réfléchir ou je ne sais quoi. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on nous reproche quoi que ce soit, hein ? On ne lui a rien fait. »

« Mais je n'en doute pas… », répondit Remus en s'engageant dans l'escalier. _C'est bien ça le problème._ « Merci de votre coopération », ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort en s'arrêtant devant une porte, la porte qui correspondait à la fenêtre où il avait vu apparaître Harry un instant plus tôt.

_Courage, Moony, courage !_ Et il frappa.


	6. La machine de guerre

_I want to,_

_I want to be someone else_

_Or I'll explode_

(Talk Show Host, Radiohead)

**La machine de guerre**

Aucune réponse. _Je suis sûr que c'est cette chambre, pourtant…_ Puis des pas, une serrure qu'on ouvre. _A toi de jouer, Moony !_

Comme rien ne se passait, ce fut Remus qui ouvrit la porte. Harry avait repris sa place près de la fenêtre, et ne se retourna pas en entendant son ancien professeur entrer dans la pièce. _Tu attendais quoi ? Qu'il te saute dans les bras !_ Même si celui-ci lui tournait le dos, l'ancien Maraudeur put voir à quel point Harry avait maigri. _Et Merlin sait qu'il n'en a pas besoin; pas comme l'autre baleine là, en bas !_

"Bonjour, Harry", dit enfin Remus d'une voix aussi neutre que possible.

"Bonjour, Professeur Lupin", répondit Harry sans bouger.

Remus se dit qu'il attendrait un autre moment pour lui rappeler que cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'était plus professeur, et que "Remus" suffisait.

"Comment vas-tu ?", se risqua-t-il plutôt.

"Bien. Et vous ?"

_Comment la voix d'un adolescent de quinze ans, enfin, bientôt seize, peut-elle être aussi détachée, aussi vide, aussi… morte !_

"On fait aller. J'ai fait la connaissance de ta… euh… famille. Je dois avouer que j'ai dû user de tout mon sang-froid pour ne pas tous les transformer en grenouille. Harry, je te plains !"

"Ils sont pourtant tout ce que je mérite."

Remus reçut cette phrase comme un coup de poing._ Quoi ! J'ai bien entendu, là ? C'est le fils de James et Lily qui dit ça ? _Il expira. _Je sens que ça va être encore plus dur que je ne m'y attendais. Courage, Moony ! Du calme, de la patience… Tu vas y arriver._

"Harry ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?"

Brusquement, l'adolescent se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi vous êtes venu ?"

_Je me trompe ou c'est un reproche ?_ Malgré son étonnement face au ton que Harry avait pris pour poser cette question, Remus remarqua alors à quel point le garçon était pâle et avait les traits tirés. _Il n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup, lui non plus… _

"Hé bien… pour te voir, Harry, pour prendre de tes nouvelles."

"Vous avez eu de mes nouvelles : j'ai répondu à vos lettres."

_D'accord…_ "Je… je sais bien. Mais je voulais te voir en chair et en os. "_Moony, mon gars, tu t'es planté sur toute la ligne : il n'a aucune envie de te voir…_

"Il y autre chose, non ? C'est l'Ordre qui vous envoie ?" _Merlin, il est vraiment perspicace. Trop._

"Aussi, oui. Dumbledore a décidé que ton séjour chez les Dursley avait assez duré. Et je suis chargé de te ramener !" Remus termina ces mots avec enthousiasme, espérant que l'idée de quitter cette maison allait dérider l'adolescent.

"Ah, je comprends : Dumbledore veut récupérer sa machine de guerre."

Pour le coup, Remus fut assomé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il s'était attendu à de la tristesse, du désintérêt, de la froideur, oui, mais la haine que Harry avait mise dans cette affirmation dépassait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

"Harry ! Non… Ne crois pas ça. Et il n'est pas le seul à vouloir que tu reviennes: Tonks, Moody, Minerva, les Weasley… Une fois que tu seras installé, Ron s'est juré de faire venir Hermione. Ils t'attendent tous avec impatience, tu sais !" _Allez, Moony, dis-le, c'est le moment ou jamais !_ "Moi aussi."

Pendant un instant, Harry eut l'air décontenancé par ces paroles, mais son visage se referma rapidement.

"Oh, vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin d'inventer quoi que ce soit, je viendrai. Après tout, ma seule utilité, c'est bien de tuer Voldemort, non ? Alors après tous les malheurs que j'ai causés, c'est bien le moins que je puisse faire."

Enfin, la voix de Harry se brisa, et il baissa la tête. A cette vue, le cœur de Remus se serra. Mais il comprit alors que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Faisant quelques pas vers l'adolescent, il se lança :

"Harry… Un, je n'ai rien inventé: tout le monde se réjouit de te revoir… sauf peut-être Snape, d'accord. » Remus crut voir Harry sourire imperceptiblement. Encouragé, il poursuivit : « Deux, tuer Voldemort n'est pas ta seule utilité, c'est quelque chose qui, pour des raisons qui dépassent même Dumbledore, est tombé sur toi. Ce qui prouve encore une fois que la vie est injuste. Et trois, je ne vois pas quels malheurs tu as causés."

A ces derniers mots, Harry releva la tête. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. _Oups. Apparemment, j'aurais dû m'arrêter au point deux._

"Vous ne voyez pas ? Que pensez-vous de ça : la mort de mes parents, l'emprisonnement de Sirius, les dangers dans lesquels mes amis se retrouvent chaque année, la presque mort de Ginny Weasley, la mort de Cedric Diggory… et celle de Sirius !"

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, il se sent coupable… Au moins je suis en terrain connu. Mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a rien fait pour mériter que cette fichue prophétie lui gâche la vie ?_

"Mais Harry, si quelqu'un est responsable de tout cela, c'est Voldemort, pas toi !"

"Ah oui ? Moi, la seule chose que je vois, c'est que tout ces gens avaient un lien avec moi, et qu'à cause de ça, ils ont souffert ou ils sont morts !", s'exclama Harry d'une voix étrangement haut perchée.

"Harry, tu sais que c'est faux…"

"Non, je ne sais rien du tout ! Par contre, je ne comprends pas comment vous vous n'avez pas encore compris !"

_Hein ! Là je ne suis plus…_"De quoi parles-tu ?"

"Quatre Maraudeurs: le premier tué avec sa femme, le deuxième jeté en prison, le troisième recruté par Voldemort, et le quatrième abandonné, tout ça à cause d'une personne : moi. Douze ans plus tard, le deuxième s'échappe, mais la même personne l'empêche de se venger : moi. Et deux ans après ça, ce même Maraudeur meurt, toujours à cause de moi ! Vous voyez maintenant ?" Harry baissa soudain d'un ton, et ajouta : "Je suis un danger pour les gens autour de moi, Professeur."

_Tiens, il me rappelle de plus en plus quelqu'un. Peut-être que je vais pouvoir l'aider, finalement._

"Harry, je te préviens, ce petit jeu ne marchera pas avec moi."


	7. Ms Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs

_Tell me a story_

_Where we all change_

_And we'd live our lives together_

_But not estranged_

(No Regrets, Robbie Wiliams)

**Ms Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs**

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Harry d'être dérouté.

"C-comment ?", bredouilla-t-il, oubliant de garder son visage fermé.

_Ahah._ "Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Harry. La théorie du "je suis dangereux, donc je dois rester à l'écart pour ne blesser personne", je connais… Je connais même très bien." _Qu'est-ce que tu vas répondre à ça, hein, Pronglet ? … Pronglet ?… Moony, mon vieux, il faut te contrôler. Imagine si tu avais dit ça à haute voix !_

Harry ne répondait rien. Remus observait les yeux du garçon : il y vit passer de la surprise, du doute, de l'hésitation, et enfin un début de panique. Mais il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de ça pour s'en rendre compte. Il avait senti cet enchevêtrement d'émotions chez l'adolescent dès qu'il était entré dans sa chambre. _Le pauvre…. Il ne sait vraiment plus où il en est. Au moins, j'ai fait tomber ses défenses. Mais il est temps que je m'explique. _

"Je peux m'asseoir, Harry ?", demanda-t-il.

L'adolescent, pris par surprise, fit signe que oui. Remus choisit la chaise du bureau. Harry, l'imitant, s'assit sur son lit, évitant soigneusement de lever les yeux vers l'homme en face de lui.

"Et si je le connais si bien, ce petit jeu… c'est parce que j'ai voulu y jouer moi aussi", reprit enfin son ancien professeur.

Harry ne bougea pas, mais Remus sentit qu'il avait gagné son attention. _Vas-y Moony, déballe-lui ta vie…_

"Depuis l'âge auquel je me suis fait mordre, je n'ai jamais passé une année entière au même endroit. A chaque fois que mon état commençait à devenir… suspect… pour nos voisins, mes parents et moi étions obligés de déménager. Ce qui fait que, durant toute mon enfance, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me lier avec des camarades de classe ou des enfants du voisinage. Et cela aurait continué ainsi si Albus Dumbledore ne m'avait pas, à la grande joie de mes parents, accepté à Poudlard."

Harry, qui avait commencé à relever la tête, se crispa en entendant le nom du directeur. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Remus. _Il faut vraiment que je fasse attention à ce que je dis. Il est toujours sur la défensive…_

"Ils étaient enchantés de savoir que j'allais pouvoir accéder à une bonne éducation, mais aussi soulagés que je puisse enfin être en contact permanent avec des jeunes de mon âge. Moi, de mon côté, je m'étais promis une chose: il fallait que je fasse honneur à la confiance que Dumbledore avait placée en moi. Et pour moi, cela voulait dire que plus je resterai dans mon coin, moins je risquerai de poser de problèmes. C'était compter sans deux personnes, qui étaient bien décidées à changer mes plans." Remus sourit. _James, Sirius… incapables de me ficher la paix deux minutes…_

"Mon père ?", demanda Harry d'une petite voix. Intérieurement, Remus eut un sourire de victoire. Harry parlait, posait des questions. Il sortait de sa carapace, et pour l'instant c'était tout ce qui comptait.

"Oui, et Sirius. Du moment où je me suis retrouvé dans le même compartiment de train qu'eux jusqu'à notre arrivée dans notre dortoir, en passant par la répartition dans les maisons, ils ne nous ont pas lâchés, Peter et moi. Peter était flatté qu'on s'occupe ainsi de lui, et n'a pas tardé à se faire adopter. Si moi aussi j'étais heureux de voir que mes camarades m'acceptaient, je gardais mes distances. Mais tu sais comme il est difficile de résister à Sirius…"

Si Harry avait serré les mâchoires au nom du traître, un bref sourire vint adoucir son expression. A chacune des réactions de l'adolescent, Remus sentait le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine s'alléger. Même s'il avait toujours l'impression de marcher sur un fil.

"Pendant trois ans, chacun y est allé de sa technique pour que je devienne un vrai Maraudeur. Et à force d'entêtement - et d'intelligence, je dois l'avouer - ils ont fini par découvrir mon secret. Je le sentais venir depuis un moment, étant donné que mes excuses devenaient de plus en plus vagues. Et j'avais peur : malgré tout ce que je m'était promis, je m'étais attaché à eux, et je savais qu'ils allaient me rejeter."

Remus s'interrompit, autant pour se laisser le temps de respirer et de choisir ses mots que pour observer l'adolescent en face de lui. Maintenant que Harry avait laissé tomber son masque, l'ancien Maraudeur pouvait voir que ses yeux brillaient et reflétaient milles émotions à la fois, comme si son esprit ne pouvait pas s'arrêter sur un seul sentiment. _On dirait un animal traqué. Même maintenant, il est encore sur ses gardes. Je suis sûr qu'il est comme ça depuis des semaines, sans cesse sur le qui-vive, à se contrôler, à ne rien laisser paraître… Si ça se trouve, le mieux serait encore de le gifler une bonne fois, pour qu'il craque et qu'il pleure un bon coup. Mais ce n'est pas mon style, ça… c'était plutôt celui de Padfoot. Lui, il était spontané, et suivait ses instincts. Enfin, j'imagine qu'il est trop tard pour changer, hein !_

"Lorsqu'ils sont venus tous les trois vers moi, l'air mal à l'aise, j'ai tout de suite compris que le moment était venu. D'un côté, j'étais presque soulagé : bientôt, je n'aurai plus besoin de mentir, plus besoin de contrôler chacune de mes paroles ou chacun de mes gestes. Mais comme tu le sais, j'étais loin de la vérité: au lieu de me rejeter, ils ont fait l'effort de devenir des Animagi. J'ai encore essayé de leur résister un peu, leur disant que c'était dangereux, mais rien à faire : j'étais leur ami, ils étaient prêts à faire ça pour moi. Et, bien sûr, ils voyaient déjà les perspectives qui s'ouvraient à Ms Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs…"

"Mais… mais ce n'est pas votre faute si vous êtes un loup-garou. Et si vous êtes dangereux, vous ne l'êtes que pendant la pleine lune", se risqua Harry. Remus sourit. _Toi tu es dangereux, et moi je suis doux comme un agneau, hein ? Harry…_ Il secoua la tête

"Tu crois ça ? Même si j'étais très jeune à l'époque où je me suis fait mordre, on m'avait averti du danger que je courais. Je suis bien plus responsable de cette morsure que toi tu ne l'es de cette prophétie. Quant au danger que je représente… Tu sais, à force de devenir un animal si souvent, on finit par en garder certaines caractéristiques. Si certaines peuvent se révéler une chance, d'autres… J'en étais arrivé à me persuader que mon instinct pourrait me pousser dans la mauvaise direction, si j'en avais l'occasion." _Une chance… Tu embellis un peu les choses Moony, non ? Avoue que tu préférerais parfois ne pas deviner instinctivement les sentiments des autres, et surtout pas en ce moment… _

Harry mit quelques instants pour digérer ces informations, l'air pensif, puis il demanda d'une voix hésitante:

"Mais quand Sirius a voulu jouer cette… cette blague à Snape, vous avez dû lui en vouloir, non ? Il faisait exactement ce que vous aviez craint…"

_Rien ne lui échappe, Merlin ! C'est étrange comme il peut se montrer si perspicace dans sa compréhension des autres - comme Lily, tiens ! - et si naïf pour tout ce qui le concerne - comme James…_

"Oh oui, je lui en ai voulu ! D'un coup, toutes mes craintes étaient revenues me hanter. Mon pire cauchemar avait failli devenir réalité." Remus s'arrêta, puis reprit, pesant bien ses mots: "Mais finalement, en voyant l'état atroce dans lequel s'était mis ton parrain, et après moult excuses et supplications, je me suis calmé. J'avais compris que Sirius n'avait absolument pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes." _Pour changer !_ "Et j'ai vu à quel point il souffrait de m'avoir fait de la peine. Et ça, pour moi, c'était une première !"

Harry le regardait intensément. Il attendait visiblement que Remus arrive au fait. _En avant pour la conclusion. Faites que ça marche._

"C'est ça que je veux te montrer, Harry. C'est en mettant tes amis à l'écart que tu vas leur faire du mal. Ils savent qui tu es, ils savent à quoi ils s'exposent en restant près de toi…"

"Mais ils ne méritent pas de souffrir pour moi !", cria Harry, dévoilant enfin le fond de sa pensée.

Agissant pour une fois spontanément, Remus se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui. _Allez, Harry, dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur ! S'il te plaît… James et Sirius me tueraient s'ils voyaient que je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider._

"C'est très noble de ta part de vouloir tout prendre sur toi, mais - "

"Je ne suis pas noble", murmura Harry. Il regarda de nouveau Remus droit dans les yeux, mais son regard était bien différent de celui qu'il lui avait lancé au début de leur conversation. Cette fois, ses yeux reflétaient une profonde détresse, et ils brillaient de larmes contenues. "Je suis _terrifié_. J'ai peur ! J'ai peur d'être responsable d'autres morts… J'ai peur de voir une autre personne que j'aime disparaître… Je ne crois pas que je pourrai supporter ça encore une fois", finit-il dans un murmure.


	8. Halloween 1981

_Come play with me I whispered to my new found friend  
Tell me what it's like to go outside  
I've never been  
Tell me what it's like to just go outside  
I've never been  
And I never will_

_I'm not supposed to be like this  
I'm not supposed to be like this  
But it's okay_

(The Wrong Child, R.E.M.)

**Halloween 1981**

Bouleversé par l'angoisse visible chez Harry, Remus fit spontanément un nouveau mouvement dans sa direction, mais s'arrêta net. _Vas-y doucement, Moony… Il ne faut pas le brusquer, non plus. _Mais, au fond de lui, une voix répondit: Des excuses, toujours des excuses! La vérité, c'est que tu as toujours peur d'être rejeté, hein, loup-garou? C'est bien beau ce que tu viens de lui raconter : fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais, c'est ça? Comme durant ton année d'enseignement. Là non plus, tu n'as pas eu le courage de lui parler et tu n'as pas osé le consoler… _Mais à l'époque, j'avais une raison : il ne me connaissait pas, il ne savait pas quels liens j'avais avec son père ni avec Sirius. Ce n'était pas à moi de lui dire la vérité. _Et maintenant?Il a besoin de toi, Moony ! Son père est mort, son parrain est mort : fais-le pour eux, fais-le pour lui ! Et, accessoirement, pour toi aussi !

Harry avait baissé la tête. _Il y a deux ans non plus, il ne voulait jamais me laisser voir qu'il pleurait. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas fier non plus quand il me racontait ce que les Détraqueurs lui faisaient revivre._ Remus entendait la respiration saccadée de l'adolescent, et voyait trembler son dos. _Oh, et puis zut !_ Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Harry. Ce dernier eut un léger sursaut, et le Maraudeur fut sur le point de retirer son bras, mais Harry se détendit. Remus soupira intérieurement, et répondit enfin:

"Je sais, Harry, je sais…"

"Comment vous avez fait, vous?", demanda Harry d'une voix misérable.

"Moi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?"

"Vous - vous avez perdu tellement de personnes - de personnes que vous aimiez - Comment vous avez fait pour - pour continuer – continuer - " Harry fut incapable de poursuivre.

"A vivre ?", demanda gentiment Remus. Il avait l'air parfaitement calme, comme à son habitude, mais au fond de lui la panique montait. _Merlin! Est-ce qu'il pense ce que je pense qu'il - ? J'avais dix ans de plus, moi, quand - Comment je vais bien pouvoir l'aider? Merci, les copains, de me laisser avec un adolescent suicidaire sur les bras!_

Harry hocha la tête, puis leva enfin les yeux vers son ancien professeur, qui le regardait avec sympathie.

"Honnêtement, Harry, je ne sais pas… Je viens de te raconter les meilleures années de ma vie, celles que j'ai passées à Poudlard. Mais à notre sortie de l'école… la vie s'est chargée de nous rappeler à l'ordre! A l'intérieur des murs de l'école, on avait beau savoir que la guerre faisait rage, on pouvait parfois l'oublier. Par contre, dehors… Pourtant, on avait tous décidé de prendre une part active dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Seulement, on n'avait pas prévu que ce combat nous séparerait. C'est d'ailleurs sans doute à force de nous perdre de vue qu'on a fini par… commettre certaines erreurs."

Remus se rendait bien compte que ses paroles étaient désordonnées. En fait, elles faisaient écho aux années qu'il essayait de décrire à Harry. _Une véritable psychothérapie qu'il est en train de me faire, Pronglet! A remuer mes souvenirs, comme ça… Il faut dire que ça a commencé quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, dans le Poudlard Express. Le choc! Déjà que la photo de Sirius était affichée partout dans les rues, j'ai encore eu droit au portrait craché de James, avec un Détraqueur par-dessus le marché!_

"Professeur ?", demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.

Remus se rendit alors compte qu'il avait arrêté de parler depuis un moment, et qu'il avait les yeux fixés dans le vague. Harry le regardait attentivement, et il semblait inquiet.

"Vous allez bien ?", demanda-t-il encore.

Remus sourit. _Tu vois qu'il n'en a pas rien à fiche de toi, vieil imbécile !_

"Tout va bien, Harry", le rassura-t-il. "Je suis désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…"

"Je comprends, Professeur. Pour vous non plus, ça ne doit pas être facile… C'est moi qui suis désolé de vous faire subir ça. Vous devez déjà être suffisamment mal sans avoir encore à vous occuper de - »

"Harry", le coupa Remus, "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est justement parce que nous sommes tous deux… euh… dans le même bateau, si je puis dire, que je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée que nous parlions face à face. Pour m'exprimer franchement, tu es même la seule personne à qui j'aie envie de parler. A Grimmauld Place, ils sont tous très gentils avec moi, mais ils… ont tous une sorte de pitié dans le regard, je ne peux plus le supporter ! C'est exactement comme - "

"Comme à la mort de mes parents ?", se risqua Harry.

"Oui. Comme je te disais, sans se séparer tout à fait, les Maraudeurs n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient après Poudlard. Nous étions tous membres de l'Ordre, mais chacun de nous avait une activité parallèle: James et Sirius suivaient une formation pour devenir Aurors, Peter travaillait au Ministère, et moi, hé bien… j'effectuais de petits travaux ici et là. En fait, nous ne retrouvions vraiment qu'à la pleine lune."

Remus s'interrompit un instant. Son bras était resté sur les épaules de Harry. Soudain, il sentit ce dernier se serrer légèrement contre lui, contredisant une bonne fois pour toutes les craintes qu'il avait pu avoir. Le Maraudeur baissa les yeux et rencontra ceux de l'adolescent, qui lui offrit son premier sourire de la journée. Un sourire triste, mais un sourire tout de même. Remus reprit donc:

"Pourtant, je m'estimais encore assez heureux: j'avais beau ne pas pouvoir trouver un travail à long terme à cause de ma condition, j'avais toujours mes amis, et les membre de l'Ordre me faisaient confiance. Alors… cette fameuse nuit de Halloween, en 1981… mon univers s'est vraiment écroulé. Alors que le monde entier se réjouissait de la chute du pire sorcier de tous les temps, moi, je pleurais la mort de deux de mes meilleurs amis, et la trahison du troisième. Je ne comprenais rien, je m'en voulais, je me disais que j'aurais dû pouvoir protéger Peter, et la famille de James. Je me souvenais aussi de la farce que Sirius avait jouée à Snape, et je me disais que j'aurais dû savoir qu'il était capable d'un tel acte. Aujourd'hui, bien sûr, je sais que je comprenais encore moins de choses que je ne le pensais alors", ajouta Remus avec un petit rire.

A nouveau, il sentit Harry remuer contre lui. "Vous ne pouviez pas vous en douter, Professeur… Et de toute façon, je ne crois pas que vous auriez pu faire quoi que ce soit. J'espère - j'espère que vous ne vous faites plus de reproches ?"

"Si, Harry, si. Mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. A l'époque, j'étais dans un triste état, je peux te le dire. Les membres de l'Ordre, en particulier Albus et Minerva, ont essayé de me soutenir, je dirais même de me surveiller, mais je ne pouvais plus les voir. Je ne pouvais plus supporter leurs regards de sympathie ni leur voix pleine de pitié. Bref, un beau jour, je suis parti, très loin, et je me suis installé dans le monde moldu. J'ai continué à exercer des métiers à droite et à gauche, ce qui me permettait de bouger et d'éviter de maintenir des contacts sociaux autres que de simple politesse. Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même, et cela pendant une bonne dizaine d'années."

A présent, Remus parlait tout en regardant Harry. Les yeux du garçon étaient toujours aussi agités, mais lui-même semblait plus calme, et il écoutait attentivement.

"Malgré toutes les précautions que j'avais prises pour couper les ponts avec le monde de la magie, _un_ sorcier a bien évidemment réussi à me retrouver: Albus Dumbledore. Il a débarqué un jour chez moi, à l'improviste. J'habitais alors dans un… taudis, n'ayons pas peur des mots, et si je me rappelle bien, je crois que je venais de me faire renvoyer de mon dernier travail, et que j'avais fêté la nouvelle avec une bouteille de whisky. Tout ça pour dire que moi et ma maison étions peu préparés à recevoir mon ancien directeur. Quand il est entré, il a fait comme si de rien n'était, et comme si nous nous étions parlé la veille. Il m'a posé des questions sur tout et sur rien, m'a raconté les dernières nouvelles de Poudlard, et puis, sans rien dire, il a posé une photo sur la table."

Harry le fixait avec des yeux remplis d'interrogations. _Ce gosse a vraiment des yeux hallucinants! Je ne comprends pas que quiconque puisse y résister… Enfin, les Dursley n'ont pas cette sensibilité, apparemment. _

"En la regardant, j'ai eu le choc de ma vie ! J'y voyais un garçon d'une dizaine d'années: un garçon plutôt maigre, aux cheveux noirs en bataille, et aux yeux verts cerclés de lunettes rondes. Ah, et je me rappelle qu'il y avait des chats, aussi… Je suis resté le nez collé à cette photo pendant cinq bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus daigne enfin s'expliquer. Il m'a dit quelque chose comme: "Il va bientôt avoir 11 ans. Il me manque un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ça vous intéresse ?" J'ai refusé: je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Il a remis ça l'année suivante - sans la photo, cette fois - et j'ai répondu la même chose."

Harry se tendit et baissa la tête. Remus comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Il secoua l'adolescent par l'épaule et l'obligea à remonter la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux.

" Harold James Potter, arrête ça tout de suite !"

Harry, totalement décontenancé, resta les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.

"Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent. Je sais exactement ce qu'il te passe par la tête. Hé bien tu n'y es pas du tout. Harry, écoute-moi bien : je crevais d'envie de te voir, tu m'entends ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas cherché à te contacter ou à te rendre visite ?"

"Ben… si", avoua Harry.

"J'avais peur, Harry. Peur de toi, et peur de moi. Après l'enterrement de tes parents et de Peter, j'ai demandé où tu avais été… placé. Dumbledore m'a tout expliqué, il s'est même excusé de ne pouvoir me laisser te garder. Oh, ça, je n'y pensais même pas. On ne peut pas confier un enfant à un loup-garou, et surtout pas à un loup-garou dans l'état où je me trouvais à l'époque. Mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir rester en contact avec toi. Tu étais la seule chose qui me restait de mon passé." Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Remus de détourner les yeux. "Mais, à ma grande honte, je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de sonner à la porte des Dursley. Je n'avais pas envie de me battre avec eux, et plus le temps passait, plus j'inventais des excuses : _il faut qu'il s'habitue à son nouvel environnement_, puis, _il ne doit plus me reconnaître_… En fait, je m'étais bâti une forteresse, et j'avais peur que tu la détruises, Harry."

Remus se risqua enfin à tourner les yeux vers lui. Il était sûr que le garçon devait lui en vouloir. Ce dernier le regardait fixement. _Il va éclater d'une seconde à l'autre, il va me jeter dehors… _Puis Harry baissa à nouveau la tête, et murmura:

"C'est ma faute… Je suis désolé, je m'en veux tellement -" _Hein, mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte?_ "Et dire qu'au moment où vous aviez enfin retrouvé Sirius, je l'ai tué!" Harry releva la tête. "Je l'ai tué, et je vais finir par vous tuer aussi!" Il éleva la voix. "Il faut que vous partiez ! Il faut que vous partiez loin: loin de moi, loin de l'Ordre, loin de Dumbledore, loin de Voldemort…" Harry devenait hystérique, il n'allait pas tarder à craquer pour de bon.

"Harry, Harry, calme-toi… Tu n'as pas tué Sirius. Et je n'ai nulle intention de partir où que ce soit –"

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de Remus et se leva, lui faisant face.

"Si! Partez! Vous avez assez souffert comme ça ! Vous –"

Remus se leva à son tour. Il s'avança vers Harry, et lui mit la main sur l'épaule, espérant le calmer.

"Harry… Tu n'as donc rien compris? C'est si je pars que je vais souffrir." _Je pourrais lui dire qu'il est la seule chose qui me retienne encore ici, mais il a assez de responsabilités comme ça. _" Moi aussi je veux venger mes amis. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui aurais dû poursuivre Bellatrix, au Ministère… Et j'estime que j'ai quelques mots à dire à Wormtail, aussi. De plus, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas t'abandonner. James, Lily et Sirius ne me le pardonneraient jamais." Il hésita un instant, puis poursuivit :

"Quelques jours avant de… mourir, Sirius m'avait fait promettre que, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je prendrais le relais. Il m'a fait jurer que je ne te lâcherai pas, Pronglet!", finit-il en serrant son épaule.

Harry eut un sursaut:

"Pronglet !", coassa-t-il.

_Tu t'es trahi, mon vieux !_ Remus sourit : "C'est Sirius qui t'a donné ce surnom le premier. C'est comme ça que t'appelaient les Maraudeurs. Enfin, ton père en avait peu l'occasion. Ta mère n'appréciait pas trop qu'on veuille t'engager dans notre groupe si jeune, je crois. Sirius était sûr que, quand tu te transformerais – car pour lui cela ne faisait aucun doute que tu deviendrais un Animagus - tu ressemblerais aussi à ton père. Mais il n'a jamais osé t'appeler comme ça. Il trouvait que ça faisait trop… mère poule, j'imagine."

"Il n'a jamais entendu comment ma tante appelle Dudley !", réussit à pouffer Harry. "Moi, je l'aime bien, ce surnom. Dommage que - que j'aie pas eu l'occasion de - de le lui dire - " Sa voix s'étrangla. "Il me manque tellement, Professeur !"

Abandonnant toute retenue, Remus l'attira contre lui, et murmura: "Je sais, Pronglet, je sais… A moi aussi, il me manque."


	9. Snuffles

_So rock and roll, so corporate suit_

_So damn ugly, so damn cute_

_So well trained, so animal_

_So need you love, so fuck you all_

_I'm not scared of dying, I just don't want to_

_If I stopped lying I'd just disappoint you_

_I come undone_

(Come Undone, Robbie Williams)

**Snuffles**

Si Harry n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, semblant presque surpris par le mouvement de Remus, il finit par s'accrocher à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui surprit le Maraudeur à son tour. _Evidemment, ce n'est pas ici qu'on 'a dû l'habituer à de tels gestes…_ _Et dire que moi-même je ne me suis jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de particulièrement affectueux. Même si c'est pour des raisons évidentes. Mais… Merlin, ce que ça peut faire du bien !_ Harry ne pleurait plus, mais restait le visage caché dans la chemise de Remus, qui lui caressait les cheveux. L'un comme l'autre n'osaient ni parler, ni se regarder. L'adolescent se décida soudain à rompre le silence:

" Le pire, c'est que j'aurais pu éviter ça. Si seulement j'avais réfléchi… si seulement j'avais écouté Hermione… ", lâcha-t-il, la voix étouffée contre l'épaule de Remus. Ce dernier lui massa gentiment le dos, essayant de le réconforter. _Si seulement… Mon pauvre Harry, tu n'as malheureusement pas fini de te poser ces questions. Moi, ça fait quinze ans que ce refrain passe en boucle dans ma tête. _

" Harry, n'importe qui aurait agi comme toi ", lui répondit-il, répétant à l'adolescent ce dont il essayait de se convaincre depuis tant d'années. " Après coup, bien sûr, on trouve toujours des solutions, on se dit toujours qu'on aurait dû agir différemment… Dans la panique, on essaie simplement de faire au mieux. Tu as voulu sauver Sirius, et Sirius a voulu te sauver. La seule chose que cela prouve, c'est à quel point vous teniez l'un à l'autre. "

" Vous - vous croyez ? ", murmura Harry. " Je me reproche tellement de choses. Dire que j'ai voulu le tuer ! Dire que je l'ai détesté ! Et je n'ai même pas réussi à le faire innocenter… C'est même à cause de moi qu'il est revenu, au début de ma quatrième année. Et là, quand il a voulu m'aider, je n'ai pas écouté ses conseils. Ensuite, j'ai failli l'empêcher de partir remplir sa mission, juste parce que je voulais qu'il reste avec moi. L'année passée aussi, il m'énervait, à me dire sans cesse de rester tranquille. "

Arrivé à ce point, Harry se dégagea et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il parlait rapidement, et de plus en plus frénétiquement. Remus décida de le laisser faire.

" Et à Grimmauld Place, je n'ai pas suffisamment parlé avec lui, j'étais trop occupé par mes petits problèmes ! D'ailleurs, j'ai bien vu que je l'ai déçu… On me dit sans cesse que je ressemble à mon père: que je suis aussi doué que lui au Quidditch, que je suis aussi courageux… Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Et Sirius l'avait bien compris, lui… En plus, je ne l'ai jamais remercié pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ! Je ne lui ai jamais dit que - Au lieu de ça, je l'ai – je l'ai tué ! "

Harry avait parlé d'une seule traite, et Remus avait préféré ne pas l'arrêter. _Il est enfin en train de vider son sac, ce n'est pas le moment de l'interrompre. Ça ne peut lui faire que du bien. _Maintenant qu'il avait fini, Harry était retourné près de la fenêtre. Son dos s'était remis à trembler.

" Il a fait tellement pour moi… Moi, j'ai juste réussi à ce qu'il meure en me protégeant ! Il avait raison, mon père valait cent fois mieux que moi ! "

En entendant cela, Remus ferma les yeux. _Oh, Sirius… Je sais que tu t'en es voulu, mais tu aurais vraiment mieux fait de la fermer, ce jour là ! Enfin… Essayons déjà de régler ce problème._

" Harry ? ", appela doucement Remus. Harry se retourna. Il ne pleurait pas, mais son visage s'était à nouveau fermé.

" Tout d'abord, je te prierai d'oublier la comparaison que Sirius a faite entre toi et ton père. Je te jure qu'il n'était pas fier de lui, après coup. "

" Il aurait dû. Il est le seul à avoir vu qui j'étais vraiment: un minable ! " Ce disant, Harry se retourna contre la fenêtre, frappant le rebord de son poing.

" Non, Harry. Quand il t'a dit ça, il était très mal. Contrairement à ce que chacun pense, Sirius savait parfaitement que tu n'étais pas James. Néanmoins, et vu les circonstances, il lui arrivait parfois de l'oublier un peu. "

" On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, après ce qu'il a vécu… ", murmura Harry.

" Exactement. Ce qu'il t'a dit au sujet de ton père faisait partie de ces moments-là, c'est tout. Après votre discussion, il est venu s'affaler à la table de la cuisine, et j'ai encore eu droit à l'une de ses litanies sur l'air de _je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper de Harry, James doit me détester, Molly a raison… _" Remus hésita un instant avant de poursuivre: " Honnêtement, j'aime beaucoup la mère de Ron, et je la respecte énormément, mais elle aurait franchement pu éviter cette remarque sur la façon dont Sirius se comportait avec toi ! Le pauvre… il doutait suffisamment de lui comme ça. "

Harry quitta enfin son observation de la rue pour se tourner vers son ancien professeur, l'air surpris: " Sirius ? Mais pourquoi ? Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait… "

Remus dût se contrôler pour ne pas sourire. _Pourquoi donc est-il persuadé qu'il est le seul à se poser des questions, à se faire des reproches et à douter ?_ Mais une petite voix lui répondit: Ben voyons, et c'est toi qui dis ça ! _Les deux font la paire, apparemment…_

" C'est bien ce que je lui disais ! Mais tu le connais: quand il avait une idée en tête, il était pratiquement impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Il se reprochait continuellement, entre autres : d'avoir trahi tes parents, d'avoir cherché à attraper Peter au lieu de s'occuper de toi, de n'avoir pas été là pendant douze ans, que tu t'inquiètes à son sujet au lieu de faire attention à toi, d'avoir dû te quitter la nuit de la troisième épreuve, de ne pas parler d'avantage avec toi lorsque tu étais à Grimmauld Place, d'avoir d'une certaine façon voulu que tu sois renvoyé… Et je pourrais continuer comme ça encore longtemps … "

" C - c'est vrai ? " _Oh oui, Pronglet, si tu savais…_

" Absolument. Tu sais quel était votre véritable problème, d'après moi ? Sirius trouvait que tu avais déjà assez surmonté d'épreuves et il ne voulait donc pas t'embêter avec ses doutes. De ton côté, tu pensais qu'il avait déjà vécu l'enfer pendant douze ans, et qu'il ne devait risque quoi que ce soit pour toi. Comme vous ne vouliez donc pas vous raconter vos malheurs, vous ne saviez plus trop quoi vous dire… " _Forcément, qu'auraient-ils eu de gai à se raconter, hein ? Merde, la vie est vraiment injuste !_

Harry ne répondit d'abord rien. Remus en profita pour s'approcher lui aussi de la fenêtre, et reprit:

" Tu sais, moi aussi je me fais des reproches… "

" Vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien avoir à vous reprocher ? ", s'étonna Harry. _Voilà qu'il remet ça…_

Remus eut un petit rire. " Cette fois, c'est à moi de te demander comment tu peux ne pas comprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Je me reproche d'avoir cru à la culpabilité de Sirius, d'abord à la mort de tes parents, mais aussi lorsqu'il s'est échappé douze ans plus tard. Cette année-là, j'ai préféré garder mes convictions au lieu de me remettre en question. Et quand j'ai finalement ouvert les yeux, et que je l'ai cru, il a fallu que ma – ma transformation flanque tout en l'air ! " _Garde ton calme, Moony, garde ton calme… C'est toi qui es censé le réconforter, pas l'inverse ! Tu vas finir par lui raconter que tu t'en veux aussi d'avoir pu - d'avoir pu être jaloux._

" Et l'année dernière… je savais très bien comment se sentait Sirius, dans cette maison qu'il avait toujours détestée. C'était peut-être mieux qu'Azkaban, certes, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de s'y sentir prisonnier. Et moi, la seule chose que j'ai réussi à lui dire, c'est qu'il devait prendre son mal en patience ! "

Remus était lancé. C'était la première fois qu'il exprimait clairement tout ce qui l'avait poursuivi ces dernières semaines. _Bien sûr,_ _à la naissance de Harry, j'ai trouvé parfaitement normal que ce soit Sirius qui soit choisi pour être son parrain. Après tout, c'était lui le meilleur ami de James. Et un loup-garou…: même si James m'avait choisi, personne ne m'aurait laissé m'occuper de lui. _Ça, il ne pourrait jamais le dire à personne, sauf à Padfoot, dans sa tête, pour essayer de s'excuser. Tout haut, il continuait:

" Alors que si j'avais pu faire ce que je voulais, je l'aurais fait sortir en cachette pour passer une pleine lune avec lui, dehors ! Mais non, j'ai dû, encore une fois, jouer la voix de la raison, et essayer de le calmer ! " _Raisonnable et sérieux, encore et toujours… _Remus ne s'était jamais destiné à fonder une famille. Il ne s'était même jamais posé la question… la question ne se posant tout simplement pas dans son cas. _Mais lorsque tout s'est écroulé, après avoir passé dix ans seul, sans amis, la confiance que Harry semblait avoir en moi: j'étais flatté. Je me suis dit que tout n'était peut-être finalement pas perdu._ " Mais quand j'aurais vraiment dû le retenir, je n'y ai pas réussi. Je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger contre lui-même… ", finit Remus dans un murmure.

Il était accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, à côté de Harry, le front collé contre la vitre. L'ancien Maraudeur était resté les yeux fixés sur la maison d'en face, mais ce qu'il voyait défiler devant lui, c'était ses souvenirs: son arrivée à Poudlard, la première pleine lune que ses amis avaient passée avec lui, la remise des diplômes, les réunions de l'Ordre, le journal qui lui avait annoncé la mort de James et de Peter, ainsi que l'arrestation de Sirius, le Patronus de Harry, la nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante, les soirées passées avec Padfoot à Grimmauld Place à se rappeler leurs blagues de Maraudeurs… et le moment où Sirius était passé derrière le voile. Sirius, qu'il était parvenu à envier…

_Alors quand tu as fait ta réapparition, Padfoot, innocent, si j'étais heureux de retrouver un ami, je savais que j'allais aussi perdre… la chose la plus proche d'un enfant que j'aurais jamais. Et maintenant, je me sens coupable de vouloir la récupérer. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir volé ! Toi aussi tu méritais une famille, et même plus que moi ! Moi, au moins, mes parents m'aimaient tel que j'étais…_

A nouveau, Remus ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté de parler. Les dents et les poings serrés, il avait totalement oublié où il se trouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne se poser sur son bras. Il sursauta.

" Professeur ? "

Harry le regardait timidement, mais avec sympathie.

" Vous savez, pour Sirius, cela représentait énormément, que vous le croyiez. Les - les rares fois où on a eu l'occasion de vraiment parler, lui et moi, il m'a dit qu'il s'en fichait presque, que le reste du monde le croie coupable. Ce qui était important, c'était que vous et moi le sachions innocent. "

" C - C'est vrai ? " _Et voilà, maintenant c'est moi qui me fais rassurer…_

" Oui. Et il me demandait des détails sur comment vous étiez quand vous donniez vos cours. Je crois qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce qu'il a préféré, c'est quand je lui ai raconté l'Epouvantard qui avait pris la forme de Snape, habillé avec les vêtements de la grand-mère de Neville. Il en pleurait de rire, et il a même dit quelque chose comme…euh… ah oui: _Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours._ "

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se calmait gentiment, d'une part parce que ces paroles étaient agréables à entendre, et d'autre part parce que Harry lui aussi souriait. _Tu vois, Padfoot ? Tu n'as peut-être pas été là longtemps, mais il se souviendra toujours de toi, de ton sourire, et de ton rire, de ce rire qui ressemblait tellement à un aboiement._

Mais Harry continuait à parler : " Je lui ai aussi raconté comment vous m'aviez appris à faire un Patronus. Il était content que vous ayez été là pour m'aider, surtout qu'il se sentait coupable, comme c'était à cause de lui que les Détraqueurs étaient à Poudlard. "

La joie de Remus retomba d'un coup. _Lui était content que je me sois occupé de Harry, et moi, je l'enviais… Mais quel imbécile je fais, quel imbécile !_

" Et quand je suis arrivé à Grimmauld Place, l'été passé, et qu'il m'a raconté à quel point il s'ennuyait dans cette veille maison, il m'a dit que la seule chose qui rendait supportable son séjour là-bas, c'était qu'il vous voyait plus souvent, et qu'il appréciait de pouvoir se rappeler du bon vieux temps avec vous… même si vos éclats de rire réveillaient souvent le portrait de sa mère", termina Harry avec un petit rire. Puis il reprit son sérieux, et ajouta, hésitant:

" Quand on parlait du jour où il serait – innocenté ", sa voix s'étrangla, " Sirius disait toujours qu'il vendrait sa maison, et qu'il en achèterait une autre, près d'une forêt. Ensuite, il me demandait si j'étais d'accord qu'on vous propose d'habiter avec nous, et il délirait sur toutes les choses que vous m'apprendriez pour que je devienne un vrai Maraudeur. "

Remus avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il s'en fichait. Harry n'avait pas meilleure allure, d'ailleurs. Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration, et poursuivit courageusement:

" Il m'a aussi dit que, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, je pourrais toujours compter sur vous. " L'adolescent fit une pause. " Et que vous méritiez une meilleure vie que celle que vous aviez eue. Qu'il ne fallait plus jamais que vous soyez seul. " _Oh, Padfoot ! Tu méritais mieux aussi, tellement mieux !_

Harry s'était décollé de la fenêtre, et regardait son ancien professeur droit dans les yeux, l'air à la fois triste et décidé: " Je trouve qu'il avait raison. Alors, si vous n'avez vraiment pas peur de finir… comme lui…, vous voulez bien m'apprendre à devenir un vrai Maraudeur ? ", demanda-t-il finalement, l'air aussi détaché qu'il le pouvait.

A ces mots, Remus oublia tous ses remords._ Padfoot, tu lui a transmis ton art du sous-entendu, je crois ! _Il s'éloigna lui aussi de la fenêtre, et, avec un grand sourire, il répondit: " Et comment, Pronglet ! "


	10. Le jeune Sirius Black

_He deals the cards as a meditation  
And those he plays never suspect  
He doesn't play for the money he wins  
He doesn't play for the respect  
He deals the cards to find the answer  
The sacred geometry of chance  
The hidden law of probable outcome  
The numbers lead a dance_

(The Shape of My Heart, Sting)

**Le jeune Sirius Black**

En faisant cette promesse à Harry, Remus eut l'impression qu'il redonnait un sens à sa vie. En tout cas, il avait le même sentiment au creux de l'estomac que lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Sirius, un Sirius innocent. _Je comprends enfin vraiment ce que tu as ressenti, Padfoot, lorsque Harry t'a cru cette fameuse nuit. Ce gosse a un truc, ce n'est pas possible ! _Cette pensée amena un sourire sur ses lèvres. Dans les lettres qu'il avait échangées avec Sirius, il se rappelait que ce dernier revenait encore et toujours sur le sujet. Il ne parvenait manifestement pas comprendre la confiance presque aveugle que Harry lui avait accordée aussi rapidement.

" Professeur ? "

" Mmmh…. ? " Perdu dans ses réflexions, Remus en avait pratiquement oublié la présence de l'adolescent.

" Vous savez, je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de le connaître mieux… J'ai… j'avais tellement de questions à lui poser, et sur lui, et sur me parents ", expliqua Harry.

Remus s'approcha de Harry. _Ça, c'est un problème qui est dans mes cordes…_

" Tu aimerais que je te parle de Sirius ? Ou de tes parents ? Moi je ne demande pas mieux, tu sais. Ce n'est pas le sujet de conversation favori de Severus, tu t'en doutes ", ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry lui sourit franchement. _Voilà ce que j'appelle un vrai sourire…_ Et Remus n'était pas peu fier d'en être responsable.

" Vous feriez ça ? ", lui demanda Harry, la voix pleine d'espoir.

Remus hocha la tête. " Bien sûr… Après tout, si tu veux devenir un vrai Maraudeur, il faut bien que tu connaisses l'histoire des fondateurs, non ? ", répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

" Vrai ", acquiesça Harry.

Remus regarda autour de lui avant de retourner s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau. Il était résolu à prendre tout son temps pour répondre aux questions de l'adolescent. _Je devrais déjà être sur le chemin du retour, mais tant pis. Severus peut bien me critiquer, Molly s'inquiéter et Dumbledore m'en vouloir, je m'en fiche. Harry avant tout._

" Alors… Par quoi je commence ? "

Harry reprit sa place sur son lit, en face de Remus. Il hésita un moment, puis demanda:

" Sirius. Sa famille, elle était vraiment aussi horrible que ça ? "

_Bien… La pire des questions en premier. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais un peu…_

Harry, voyant que son ancien professeur ne répondait pas tout de suite, se rétracta:

" Euh… vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre, vous savez. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée… "

" Non, non, pas du tout ! Tu n'as pas posé la question la plus réjouissante, c'est sûr, mais tu as le droit de savoir. "

" Oui, mais je ne voudrais pas vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs… Vous – "

_Merlin ! C'est terrible, cette façon qu'il a de toujours battre en retraite dès qu'il croit déranger… Tout ça à cause de ces… cons qui lui ont fait sentir pendant dix ans qu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui !_

" Harry ", le coupa fermement Remus. " Arrête: arrête de t'excuser sans cesse, arrête de tout prendre sur toi, arrête de toujours croire que tu poses un problème. Ce n'est pas parce que les trois… ", il inspira profondément, " imbéciles… avec lesquels tu as dû cohabiter t'ont considéré comme une charge que tout le monde pense comme eux. D'accord ? "

Mais Harry avait baissé la tête et ne répondait pas.

Remus reprit donc : " Tu n'es _pas_ une charge, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Au contraire. Et je te répète que je suis content de pouvoir parler de tes parents et de Sirius. Tu es le seul avec qui je puisse le faire. "

L'adolescent releva alors la tête et esquissa un sourire : " D'accord. Alors je veux tout savoir sur la famille de Sirius, même si c'est pas agréable à entendre. "

" Voilà qui est mieux. Donc, la noble famille des Black… " Remus soupira. " Comme tu le sais, c'était une famille très ancienne, très… noble, donc, et très respectée. Leurs ancêtres remontaient à Merlin, ils étaient riches, et ils exerçaient une influence aussi bien sur l'économie que sur la politique. Bref, c'étaient les Malfoy, mais en pire, car plus influents ! "

_C'est ce qui s'appelle dresser un portrait flatteur. Le pauvre Pronglet a déjà une tête horrifiée, j'ai peut-être un peu forcé le trait quand même. _

" Tout cela, je le savais de la rumeur publique. Mais Sirius a confirmé ces informations par la suite. Moi, je n'ai jamais rencontré aucun membre de sa famille… pour des raisons évidentes. Sauf Regulus bien sûr. "

Harry regardait l'ancien Maraudeur avec sympathie. Il lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement.

" Quand Sirius est né, ses parents étaient ravis d'avoir un héritier, surtout que cet héritier s'est révélé être… tout ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer, à savoir beau, fort, et intelligent. Il l'était à un point tel qu'ils avaient déjà décidé de sa vie avant qu'il soit même entré à Poudlard. Son frère cadet en est passé presque inaperçu. Sirius adorait Regulus, pourtant, et a longtemps regretté que ses parents le mettent toujours en avant. Bien sûr, les choses ont commencé à se gâter quand Sirius s'est fait des amis… du mauvais côté. Et qu'il a commencé à comprendre ce que pensait sa famille. A l'époque, il ne disait encore rien, mais il a été bien content de pouvoir s'en éloigner en partant pour Poudlard. Ses parents, eux, l'étaient nettement moins: Sirius était toujours beau, fort, et intelligent, il faisait parler de lui, mais ce n'était pas dans le sens qui était _prévu_. Bref, plus les années passaient, plus Sirius se retournait ouvertement contre sa famille. Il l'évitait le plus souvent possible, restant à Poudlard ou chez ton père autant qu'il le pouvait. Si au début ses parents ont tout fait pour le faire changer d'avis, l'obligeant à rentrer, menaçant même de le déshériter, ils ont fini par abandonner. Et tu sais pourquoi ? ", demanda-t-il, la voix remplie d'amertume. " Parce qu'ils lui avaient trouvé un remplaçant en la personne de son frère. Regulus n'était peut-être pas aussi beau, fort et intelligent que son aîné, mais il crevait tellement d'envie de se faire aimer qu'il faisait tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Y compris cesser d'écrire à Sirius. "

Harry buvait les paroles de Remus, même si ce qu'il entendait le bouleversait profondément.

" Ses parents – ses parents le détestaient, alors ? ", demanda-t-il.

" Je ne crois pas… Je crois plutôt qu'ils l'aimaient tellement, et qu'ils en étaient tellement fiers, qu'ils n'ont pas supporté qu'il pense différemment. Chez les Black, on n'avait par tradition pas voix au chapitre: on poursuivait l'œuvre familiale. Tu sais, Sirius avait honte de sa famille. Il n'en parlait jamais. Ou juste à ton père. Les choses que je sais, c'est James qui me les a racontées. Sirius m'a pour la première fois directement parlé de ses ancêtres l'année dernière. Forcément, à ce moment-là, je pouvais difficilement manquer de remarquer leurs orientations… "

" Et moi qui me plaignais des Dursley ! On peut presque dire qu'ils m'adorent, à côté de ça ! "

Remus sursauta presque à cette idée. " N'exagère quand même pas, Harry ! " Puis il reprit : " Tu sais, Sirius a été très heureux à Poudlard. Je crois qu'il débordait d'énergie parce qu'en fait il voulait désespérément se faire accepter pour lui-même et ne pas se faire traiter _en Black_. Il y a parfaitement réussi, je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire ! Et il a trouvé une seconde famille auprès de la tienne. "

Remus pensait que ces derniers mots feraient plaisir à Harry. Il fut donc surpris de voir l'air soudain désemparé de l'adolescent.

" Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? "

L'adolescent avala sa salive.

" C'est juste que… je ne comprends que maintenant ce que Sirius a dû ressentir, quand tout le monde a cru qu'il était coupable du meurtre de mes parents. C'était un peu… comme l'accuser du meurtre de sa propre famille. "

_Merlin ! Même moi, je n'y avais pas tout de suite pensé ! Pauvre Padfoot… C'est incroyable tout de même, comme ces deux ont toujours su se comprendre si vite et si bien._

" Oui, et les gens ont cru qu'il avait joué la comédie pendant toutes ces années, qu'en fait il était un Black pur et dur. C'est pour cela que personne ne s'est étonné outre mesure de ce soudain revirement. " _Moi avec ! Enfin, disons plutôt que ça m'a permis de trouver une explication "rationnelle"-_

" Professeur ? Arrêtez ", dit fermement Harry.

" Pardon ? ", demanda Remus, abasourdi.

" Arrêtez de vous sentir coupable et de vous faire des reproches ", expliqua Harry. " Il n'y a pas de raison que je sois le seul à faire des efforts, après tout ", ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

_Ma parole ! C'est un autre truc que lui a transmis Sirius, ça: être capable de passer de la déprime la plus totale à une humeur taquine en l'espace de quelques instants._

" Tu as parfaitement raison, Pronglet ", s'inclina Remus en souriant. Et il remarqua avec plaisir l'étincelle dans les yeux de Harry à la mention de son nouveau surnom. _Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose qu'il m'ait échappé, finalement. Tant mieux !_ " Poursuivons: qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir d'autre ? "

" Euh… Ah oui je sais ! Après Poudlard, il voulait devenir Auror, c'est ça ? "

" Après Poudlard… Oui, il s'est inscrit au centre de formation avec ton père. Bien sûr, il était là-bas dans son élément. A part une certaine réticence à obéir à ses supérieurs, il était promis à une belle carrière. Il était tellement passionné par ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'y avait que quatre choses importantes dans sa vie à l'époque: son métier, l'Ordre, les pleines lunes… et sa moto. "

Remus ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en se rappelant la fierté avec laquelle Sirius avait débarqué pour la première fois en moto chez ses amis. James s'était moqué de lui, mais avait absolument tenu à la conduire aussi, au grand désespoir de Lily, alors que Peter avait plutôt eu l'air effrayé en apprenant que cette machine pouvait voler. Quant à lui, il avait simplement été ravi que les Maraudeurs se retrouvent comme au bon vieux temps.

" Vous savez que je me rappelais de cette moto ? ", lâcha soudain Harry. " J'ai su plus tard que Sirius l'avait prêtée à Hagrid quand ils se sont croisés le soir où - Bref, c'est sur cette moto que je suis arrivé ici. "

" Et tu te rappelais de ça ? ", s'étonna Remus.

" Ben d'abord je croyais que c'était un rêve. Un des rêves que les Dursley n'aimaient pas que je raconte, d'ailleurs ! ", ajouta-t-il en riant. " Mais apparemment, ces rêves bizarres que je faisais, c'était les rares souvenirs que j'avais gardés de mon passé. " Puis l'adolescent changea totalement de sujet, et demanda brusquement: " Et Sirius n'a jamais voulu fonder sa propre famille ? "

Remus fut pris de court par la question, et répondit sans réfléchir:

" Oh, tu sais, il était tellement content de s'être débarrassé de la sienne… Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager dans autre chose. Et les responsabilités, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc… ", ajouta-t-il.

" Mais alors, pourquoi il a accepté d'être mon parrain ? ", demanda Harry d'une vois aussi neutre que possible, mais où perçait l'angoisse.

En réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, et en comprenant la déduction à laquelle était arrivée Harry, Remus aurait pu se frapper pour sa maladresse. _Bravo, Moony ! Quel tact ! Espérons qu'il comprendra…_

" Pour te dire la vérité, Harry, il n'a pas été tout à fait enthousiaste de prime abord. J'étais présent quand ton père le lui a demandé. Sirius l'a traité de fou, lui répétant qu'il n'était pas assez responsable, et qu'il n'avait qu'à demander son avis à Lily qui ne serait de toute façon jamais d'accord avec cette idée. "

En fait, Remus se rappelait la discussion en des termes beaucoup plus précis, mais il jugeait inutile de les rapporter tels quels. _" Padfoot, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer: ce sera toi le parrain de Harry ! " – "_Ça_ va pas ! Je - je suis pas assez responsable pour ça ! Je le ferai tomber, je le prendrai sur ma moto ou sur un balai, et à sa majorité, je le ferai boire et je lui présenterai des filles ! Prongs, tu ne peux pas donner un parrain pareil à ton fils unique ! D'ailleurs, Lily n'acceptera jamais ! "_

" Mais ta mère était parfaitement d'accord, ton père a insisté, et comme Sirius était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, il a fini par accepter. "

" Mais – mais il ne voulait pas avoir à s'occuper de moi, alors ? ", demanda Harry, essayant toujours de garder un air indifférent.

Remus se mordit les lèvres. _Franchement, Moony… Concentre-toi un peu ! Comme si les choses n'étaient déjà pas assez compliquées comme cela. Comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne ?_

Il tenta de réparer son erreur en expliquant : " Sirius disait être incapable de prendre soin d'un bébé. En ça, il avait sans doute raison, brusque comme il l'était. " L'ancien Maraudeur sourit, puis ajouta: " D'autre part, il se posait en célibataire endurci. Mais je peux te jurer que son rôle de parrain lui tenait très à cœur, surtout depuis le jour où le quatrième mot que tu as prononcé a été _Pa-foo-._ "

_Bravo Moony ! Tu as réussi à éviter de préciser que le troisième mot qu'il a prononcé était "Moo - ny". Evidemment, il faut aussi avouer que, phonétiquement, c'est plus simple._

" Vous – vous êtes sûr que vous me dites pas ça pour me faire plaisir ? "

" Enfin, Harry, réfléchis deux minutes ! Est-ce qu'il t'aurait donné ce surnom, est-ce qu'il t'aurait offert un Eclair de Feu avec tous les risques que cela impliquait, s'il s'en fichait de toi ? "

" Oui… Vous devez avoir raison ", admit Harry, mais d'un ton peu convaincu.

_Moony, fais un effort ! Trouve quelque chose de plus convaincant, par Merlin !_ Remus essayait désespérément de trouver un exemple qui prouverait à Harry que ce qu'il disait était la vérité, quand une conversation lui revint en mémoire. _Mais bien sûr !_ _Si ça ça ne le convainc pas… _

" Harry ? Harry, écoute-moi… Tu sais ce que Sirius m'a dit, un jour ? Que s'il le pouvait, il effacerait ta foutue cicatrice, et qu'il te garderait toujours près de lui pour te protéger. "

Harry resta sans voix, puis murmura: " Il - il a dit ça ? "

Remus lui sourit gentiment, et affirma: " Oui, il a dit ça. "

" Et moi qui ne lui ai jamais dit… "

" Mais il le savait, imbécile ! ", le coupa immédiatement Remus. " Il le savait… Tu l'as dit toi même: c'était extrêmement important pour lui que tu le croies. Tu ne te rends pas compte ce que cela a signifié pour lui, quand tu lui as sauvé la vie il y a deux ans. En l'espace de quelques minutes, tu as décidé de le croire, et de lui rendre sa liberté. Ce n'est pas rien, Harry ! " Puis il poursuivit, mais presque pour lui-même: " C'est vrai que la façon dont vous vous êtes liés si rapidement est étonnante. Toi qui voulais absolument le tuer pour venger tes parents, tu as fini par le sauve; lui, il est passé du rôle de prisonnier haineux à celui de parrain affectueux… "

Il revint à la réalité, et regarda Harry avec douceur: " Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Pronglet, il le savait. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où il m'a raconté, avec un sourire rêveur, comment tu avais accepté de venir vivre avec lui ! ", finit-il en riant.

Harry sourit légèrement en retour, puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres: " Il - il vous a parlé d'Azkaban, à vous ? Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander directement, mais en tout cas, avec moi, il a toujours évité le sujet. "

" Avec moi aussi. J'ai pourtant essayé de le faire parler, je me disais que ça lui ferait du bien, mais rien à faire: il était muet comme une carpe à ce sujet. C'était tout Sirius, ça: il ne parlait jamais de ce qui l'angoissait vraiment. Les seuls doutes qu'il a partagés avec moi, étrangement, c'est ceux qui te concernaient. Ça a commencé dans les lettres qu'il m'a écrites durant sa fuite, et ça a continué à Grimmauld Place. Par exemple, il me disait souvent qu'il n'était sûrement pas apte à s'occuper de toi, et que tu méritais quelqu'un de moins - comment disait-il déjà ? - _torturé_. J'avais beau lui dire que ça crevait les yeux que tu l'adorais, et que tu ne voudrais personne d'autre – "

Remus laissa sa phrase en suspens. _Moony, tu ne vas pas recommencer à douter. Ce n'est pas le moment._ Tous deux restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Avoir parlé de Sirius leur avait fait du bien, leur avait donné l'impression qu'il était encore présent, mais cela avait aussi ravivé la douleur de sa perte. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui reprit le premier la parole:

" Il – il a vraiment pas eu de chance, hein ? A part ses années à Poudlard, il n'a jamais réellement été heureux… ni libre. "

" Non, il n'a pas eu de chance, Harry. Mais toi non plus, ni tes parents… "

" Ni vous ", répliqua Harry.

" … ni moi, c'est vrai. Mais Sirius avait la chance d'être extrêmement doué. Il a également été aimé par de nombreuses personnes. " Il s'arrêta un instant, pensif. " Tu sais, parfois je me dis que son énergie incontrôlable était peut-être due au fait qu'il savait, inconsciemment, devoir profiter de tout, tout de suite. "

" Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, vous aussi ! Pas vous… ", se révolta Harry.

" Comment ? ", demanda Remus, étonné par ce brusque changement de ton.

L'adolescent ne répondit d'abord rien, puis se décida: " A Grimmauld Place, Hermione, et la mère de Ron aussi, n'arrêtaient pas de critiquer Sirius, de dire qu'il ne tenait pas en place, qu'il était agité… " Il frappa du poing sur son lit. " Mais merde ! Est-ce qu'elles ont réalisé ce qu'il avait vécu ! "

" Non. Je ne crois pas non ", murmura Remus. " Mais elles avaient raison –"

Harry leva la tête d'un air furieux. Remus posa la main sur son genou.

" Attends, Harry. – Sirius _était_ comme ça. Mais c'est normal. Il se sentait enfermé, il se sentait inutile, et je crois aussi que, habitué depuis des années à la solitude et l'isolation, tant de monde autour de lui, du jour au lendemain, c'était trop. " Remus soupira. " C'est quelque chose que je comprends très bien. "

Harry se calma d'un coup, et regarda son ancien professeur d'un air penaud.

" Je suis désolé, Professeur. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça, c'est juste que –"

" C'est juste que tu ne supportes pas qu'on dise du mal de ton parrain. Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas ", le coupa Remus. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer. " Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de peine à le supporter. "

" Mais pourquoi ! ", s'exclama soudain Harry d'une voix désespérée. " Pourquoi c'est lui qui a dû mourir ? "

" Je ne sais pas, Pronglet. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il est mort comme il pensait qu'il le ferait il y a des dizaines d'années, lorsqu'il était Auror. Et qu'il n'avait pas peur de mourir ainsi, ce d'autant moins qu'il est mort en te sauvant. "

_Moony, tu peux dire que tu les accumules ! Combien tu paries qu'il va à nouveau se sentir coupable ? _Et comme de bien entendu, lorsque Remus regarda Harry, il ne put manquer de constater que l'adolescent replongeait de plein pied dans ses remords.

" Harry: stop ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne penses pas plutôt que _grâce_ à toi Sirius n'a pas eu droit au baiser du détraqueur ? Pour une fois ? ", ajouta-t-il gentiment.

" N'empêche qu'il aurait pu avoir une belle vie, qu'il aurait pu être innocenté, et qu'on aurait pu vivre ensemble ! ", cria l'adolescent, les larmes à nouveau aux yeux.

_Qu'est-ce que je peux bien répondre à ça, hein, Padfoot ? Moi aussi j'aurais voulu te voir innocenté, et que tu aies la chance d'élever Harry._

" Je sais, Harry. Mais… peut-être aussi que c'est mieux comme cela. Il est… en paix, maintenant. Il n'a plus besoin de se battre, il n'est plus _torturé_, comme il disait, et il n'est plus poursuivi par ses démons. Et peut-être qu'il a enfin retrouvé son cher Prongs ! "

A ces mots, Harry sourit légèrement à travers ses larmes. Il n'essayait plus de cacher à son ancien professeur qu'il pleurait. Remus tendit spontanément la main vers lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

" En tout cas, Pronglet, il aura été content de te connaître, ça je peux te le dire. Et je le comprends ! ", ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, et répondit: " Moi aussi, j'ai été content de le connaître… " Puis il ajouta: " Et je suis content aussi que vous soyez là. "

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il s'arrêta net en entendant un bruit, un bruit qui venait du palier.


	11. Méfait accompli

_And now to repeat what I said at the start_

_They'll need a large crowbar to break us apart_

_We're alone but far from blue_

_Before we get finished, we'll make the town roar_

_We'll make all the late spots, and then a few more_

_We'll wind up at Jilly's right after Toot's Shore_

_Life is gonna be we-wow-whee_

_For my shadow and me_

(Me and My Shadow, Rat Pack)

**Méfait accompli**

Harry et Remus sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte. "Vous – vous avez entendu quelque chose, vous aussi ?", balbutia l'adolescent.

Remus hocha la tête tout en lui faisant signe de rester silencieux. Il s'était tellement investi dans sa conversation avec Harry, consacrant toute son énergie à réconforter l'adolescent, qu'il avait totalement oublié qu'il était aussi ici pour remplir une mission. Toutefois, il ne tarda pas à retrouver ses réflexes et se préparait déjà mentalement à toute éventualité.

_Merlin, faites que mon inquiétude ne soit que le résultat de ma paranoïa aiguë ! Je ne suis pas franchement au meilleur de ma forme pour affronter qui que ce soit en ce moment, et surtout pas un Mangemort ! Quant à Harry, il commence seulement à remonter la pente, si seulement il pouvait avoir droit à un petit répit…_

Remus s'était lentement et silencieusement approché de la porte. Il colla son oreille contre le bois, essayant de percevoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Il n'entendit d'abord rien avant de discerner une sorte de frottement, comme si quelqu'un se traînait par terre. _Soit Voldemort est tellement sûr de lui qu'il ne conseille même plus à ses partisans de rester discrets, soit il s'agit de tout autre chose. Mais quoi ? A moins que… _Le Maraudeur se retourna vers Harry, qui le fixait anxieusement. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Perplexe, l'adolescent se leva et obéit. Lorsqu'il fut près de lui, Remus glissa quelques mots à son oreille. Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais, voyant le clin d'oeil de son ancien professeur, il approcha la main de la poignée et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. Il entendit alors un bruit de pas précipités, et sortit dans le couloir pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

"Dudley !", s'exclama-t-il aussitôt, soulagé. "Alors, on écoute aux portes ? C'est pas beau, ça…"

Dudley, bien trop peu habitué à l'exercice physique pour réussir à fuir assez rapidement, se retourna.

"Ah ouais ? Et alors… tu vas aller te plaindre à qui, hein ?"

Remus, qui, caché à l'intérieur de la chambre de Harry, n'avait pas perdu un mot de cet échange, choisit ce moment pour se montrer.

"Mais à moi, M. Dursley, à moi", dit-il avec un tel calme qu'il en était effrayant.

C'est en tout cas que ce que dut se dire Dudley, car il pâlit brutalement et ne trouva rien à répondre.

"Etant donné que vous avez l'air très intéressé par ce qu'il se passe en ces lieux, voulez-vous bien vous donner la peine d'entrer ?", lui proposa aimablement Remus.

Dudley resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte avant de réussir à balbutier: "Euh… ben… non, merci. Ma – ma mère a besoin de moi, en bas."

"Oh, mais je suis sûr qu'elle pourra se passer de vous cinq minutes, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?", répliqua Remus en se tournant vers ce dernier, un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

Harry comprit ce que Remus attendait et répondit avec un sens parfait de la répartie: "Bien sûr ! Tante Petunia va bien pouvoir se débrouiller sans toi, hein, Duddykins ?"

Remus en avait profité pour glisser négligemment les mains dans ses poches, ce qui eut pour effet d'offrir à la vue de Dudley la baguette qui était passée dans sa ceinture. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de la remarquer, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur.

"Alors, M. Dursley, vous n'allez pas refuser notre invitation, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Euh… non, non." Dudley commença à faire demi-tour, mais très lentement, espérant sans doute que quelqu'un monterait à temps pour venir à son secours. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, Remus l'attira dans la chambre, et Harry les suivit, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Dudley était au centre de la pièce, les yeux partant dans tous les sens, l'air d'un animal cerné par des prédateurs. _Ce n'est pas très charitable, mais je préfère que ce soit lui qui ait cet air plutôt que Harry. Hé mais… un animal ? Voilà qui me donne une idée …_ Le visage de Remus s'éclaira d'un sourire carnassier, un sourire très semblable à celui qu'on avait souvent pu lui voir, ainsi qu'à trois autres Gryffondors, lors de la glorieuse époque des Maraudeurs.

"Alors, M. Dursley, avez-vous appris quelque chose d'intéressant, lors de votre garde dans le couloir ?"

"Euh… ben, je suis arrivé que vers la fin… et… et j'ai pas tout compris… Mais… mais j'ai entendu parler d'un Sirius… et… et je l'ai entendu pleurer !", ajouta-t-il d'un ton victorieux, pointant le doigt vers Harry. Dudley avait momentanément oublié sa crainte de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui et ne pensait plus qu'à se venger de son cousin.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Remus, lui, serra les poings. _Quelle famille ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de - Calme-toi, Moony. Le gifler ne servirait à rien, ce que tu lui réserves est bien plus… amusant._

"Bien. Pourrais-je vous demander si cette magnifique idée de venir nous épier vous est venue naturellement, ou si elle vous a été soufflée par… vos parents ?"

"C'est mes parents qui me l'ont demandé !", cria presque Dudley, trop heureux de pouvoir rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Remus lui sourit. "Je m'en doutais. Quand vous aurez retrouvé votre état normal, vous pourrez transmettre à vos parents que j'ai été grandement impressionné par le niveau abyssal de leur bêtise."

"Mon – mon état normal ?", bredouilla Dudley, la terreur visible sur son visage.

Harry, qui s'était contenté d'observer – et d'apprécier - la scène jusqu'à présent, se retourna vers Remus. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire, mais son ancien professeur lui sourit et leva la main pour lui signifier de rester silencieux. Ce faisant, il avait tiré sa baguette de son autre main, et il fit brusquement volte-face en direction de Dudley.

Il y eut un éclair, un couinement de peur de la part de Dudley, puis plus rien. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Harry se retrouva face à un hippopotame nain, qui grognait misérablement. Avant qu'il puisse réagir, l'animal se mit à courir à toutes pattes en direction de la porte. Remus la lui ouvrit obligeamment. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, toutefois, l'animal ne se risqua pas à descendre et se mit à grogner de plus belle.

Harry, une fois qu'il fut remis de sa surprise, fit un immense sourire à son professeur, et se mit à rire aux éclats.

Remus, qui n'était pas loin de la crise de fou rire lui aussi, parvint à articuler: "Je crois que l'on ferait mieux de partir d'ici avant que le reste du troupeau ne monte voir ce qui se passe, qu'en penses-tu ?" Harry réussit seulement à hocher la tête.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre, contournèrent Dudley, qui s'était craintivement reculé en les voyant approcher, et commencèrent à descendre les escaliers. Soudain, Remus s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci lui lança un regard inquiet.

"Harry, avant qu'on sorte d'ici, j'ai un service à te demander."

"Tout ce que vous voudrez, Professeur."

"Justement. Cela fait bien deux ans que je ne suis _plus_ ton professeur. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais m'appeler Remus ? Ou Moony."

Harry lui sourit. "Me paraît faisable."

Remus hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. "Bien. Allons-y."

Ils pouvaient déjà entendre du remue-ménage en bas et rencontrèrent Vernon et Petunia comme ceux-ci sortaient du salon.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là-haut ?"

"Là-haut ? Rien", répondit Remus d'un air dégagé. "Tout va bien. J'ai parlé à Harry. Il va venir avec moi. Vous ne le reverrez plus des vacances. Je crois que cela vous convient ?", demanda-t-il encore, avec un détachement qui impressionna fortement Harry.

"Oui, oui, c'est parfait, mais c'est quoi ce bruit à l'étage ?"

"Ah, ça ? Oh, je crois que c'est votre fils qui vous appelle. Lui et moi avons eu une petite conversation."

"Dudley !", hurla Petunia, folle d'inquiétude. "Vernon, ils ont fait du mal à mon Duddykins !" Et elle se précipita dans les escaliers, son mari sur les talons. Harry et Remus purent entendre les cris que le couple poussa en découvrant ce qui s'était passé.

"Harry, je crois que c'est le moment d'y aller. Ils ne semblent pas apprécier le spectacle" , dit calmement Remus. Puis, toujours en bas des marches, il ajouta à l'attention des Dursley: "Ms Moony et Pronglet vous présentent leurs compliments. Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir !" Puis il poussa Harry vers la porte d'entrée. _Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours, hein, Padfoot ?_

Une fois dehors, Remus se tourna vers l'adolescent: "Alors, Pronglet ?"

Harry, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, lui répondit: "Méfait accompli, Moony !"

Sur quoi, les deux Maraudeurs partirent rejoindre l'Ordre.


	12. Grimmauld Place

_Save me from drowning in the sea_

_Beat me up on the beach_

_What a lovely holiday_

_There's nothing funny left to say_

_This sombre song would drain the sun_

_But it won't shine until it's sung_

_No water running in the stream _

_The saddest place we've ever been_

_Everything I touched was golden_

_Everything I loved got broken_

_On the road to Mandalay_

_Every mistake I've ever made_

_Has been rehashed and then replayed_

_As I got lost along the way_

(The Road to Mandalay, Robbie Williams)

**Grimmauld Place**

Harry Potter était couché sur le canapé usé d'une pièce du 12, Grimmauld Place, la tête enfoncée dans un coussin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait quitté la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron en plein milieu de la nuit pour se réfugier ici. Aucun événement particulier n'était survenu depuis son retour en compagnie de Remus, au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Au point que tous les habitants du manoir étaient retombés dans la routine de l'été précédent. Et c'était cette routine que Harry ne supportait plus. Chaque pièce, chaque repas, chaque réunion lui rappelaient cruellement qu'une personne n'y entrerait ou n'y participerait plus jamais.

Au début, certes, l'adolescent avait été content de revoir ses amis. Le changement de décor lui avait fait du bien et tout le monde s'était montré plutôt sympathique avec lui - même Snape, qui s'était épargné toute remarque. Toutefois, ses regrets et ses remords, qui s'étaient estompés depuis la visite de Remus à Privet Drive, étaient rapidement - trop rapidement - revenus le hanter. Peut-être arrivait-il à garder la tête haute et à se montrer de bonne humeur face aux habitants de manoir, mais ce n'était qu'une façade.

Le jour de son anniversaire, entre autres, avait été un enfer. Pour une fois, Harry avait eu droit à une vraie fête, avec des amis, des cadeaux et un gâteau. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire, maintenant ? La seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé ce jour-là, c'était qu'il ne fêterait plus jamais rien avec Sirius: ni son anniversaire, ni Noël, ni sa réussite aux B.U.S.E.S. Mais il avait fait semblant: il avait souri, il avait remercié, il avait soufflé ses bougies… jusqu'au moment où il avait pu s'éclipser en disant qu'il était fatigué et voulait aller se coucher sans paraître impoli. Parfois, il avait surpris sur lui le regard de Remus. Bien sûr, le Maraudeur devait se douter de ce qu'il ressentait. Lui aussi jouait le jeu, tout simplement. Après que Ron et le reste de la maison s'étaientse endormis, Harry était ressorti de sa chambre et avait pour la première fois rejoint Buckbeak.

L'adolescent appréciait de plus en plus ces moments de solitude. Malheureusement, ils étaient rares. Harry ne savait pas si c'était le un hasard ou si les habitants de Grimmauld Place s'étaient secrètement mis d'accord pour le surveiller, mais il était constamment obligé de donner le change. Ce qui commençait à l'épuiser. Il se demandait même s'il arriverait à tenir jusqu'à la fin des vacances sans craquer. Le cas échéant, que ferait-il ? Eclaterait-il en sanglots ? Se renfermerait-il dans le mutisme le plus total ? Ou ferait-il passer sa colère sur tout le monde et n'importe qui ? Harry n'en savait rien, mais une chose était sûre: il ne pouvait plus supporter personne. Souvent, il repensait à ce que Remus lui avait dit, au sujet des mois qui avaient suivi la mort de ses parents. Comme il comprenait que son ancien professeur se soit enfui ! Harry aurait volontiers fait de même. Mais il ne pouvait pas: s'il avait encore une chose à faire, c'était se battre contre Voldemort, venger ses parents, et venger Sirius.

Non. Ce n'était pas sa seule motivation. Il pensait aussi au dernier Maraudeur. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner Remus. Lui non plus ne devait pas apprécier son séjour en ces lieux. Et il était fort possible qu'il se retrouve tout seul bien assez tôt, car Harry ne voyait vraiment pas comment il était censé vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Surtout dans l'état où il se trouvait actuellement.

Ce qui l'énervait le plus, au fond, c'était que personne ne parlait jamais de Sirius. Comme si celui-ci n'avait jamais existé. Pourtant, c'était sa maison dans laquelle ils vivaient tous. Comment pouvaient-ils tous être si ingrats ? Quoique, s'il devait être honnête, Harry était presque content que personne ne lui parle directement de son parrain. Néanmoins, il y avait une différence entre ressasser sans cesse sur sa mort et faire comme si de rien n'était !

L'adolescent ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait ce soir encore plus mal que d'habitude. Peut-être parce que cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il était ici ? Quand il était allé se coucher, il avait tout de suite compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil. Il avait commencé par penser à Sirius, puis à ses parents, puis à Cedric, et à Voldemort… le cercle vicieux habituel… et finalement, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il avait senti des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Etrange… Harry croyait pourtant avoir épuisé sa réserve depuis longtemps. Il avait d'abord essayé de se calmer - il en avait l'habitude depuis tout petit, son oncle et sa tante n'appréciant pas de le voir pleurer - mais rien n'y avait fait. Il avait alors préféré sortir de sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Ron par ses sanglots. De quoi aurait-il eu l'air ? Il n'avait aucune envie que toute la maisonnée sache que le célèbre Harry Potter, celui sur qui reposait l'avenir du monde sorcier, pleurait comme un bébé le soir dans son lit.

Il s'était donc rendu dans l'endroit qu'il préférait dans cette vieille et sombre demeure: la chambre occupée par Buckbeak. Dès qu'il avait un moment, c'était là qu'il venait se réfugier. La simple présence de l'animal le calmait. Et celui-ci lui rappelait Sirius…

Harry avait caressé un moment l'hippogriffe, avant d'être brusquement submergé par tous les souvenirs qui liaient l'animal à son parrain: la fuite de Sirius, la caverne près de Pré-au-Lard, Sirius venant le nourrir et chantant dans le couloir _De bon matin j'ai rencontré l'hippogriffe… _Pris d'une rage soudaine, il s'était jeté sur le canapé qui traînait là et l'avait frappé à coups de poing, jusqu'à ce que, son énergie le quittant, il se soit remis à sangloter.

Ce qu'il était toujours en train de faire, insensible à tout… et même aux bruits de pas dans le couloir, à la porte qui s'ouvrait, et à la personne qui s'approchait du canapé.

La personne en question n'était autre que Remus Lupin, lui aussi incapable de fermer l'œil et lui aussi à la rechercher de réconfort auprès de l'animal qui avait appartenu à son ami. Bien que très étonné de trouver un second occupant dans la pièce et malgré la pénombre, il reconnut rapidement Harry. Il hésitait à rebrousser chemin pour laisser l'adolescent tranquille, quand il entendit ses sanglots. Ce qui le décida à s'avancer résolument vers le canapé. Harry ne bougeant toujours pas, Remus s'accroupit et posa doucement la main sur son crâne.

Surpris par ce geste, l'adolescent eut un brusque sursaut. Cependant, il ne se retourna pas immédiatement. Mais lorsqu'il réagit enfin, ce fut pour se jeter dans les bras de Remus, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Celui-ci faillit perdre l'équilibre, mais réussit de justesse à s'asseoir sur le canapé, serrant Harry contre lui.

« Là, là… Calme-toi… », murmura doucement Remus en caressant les cheveux de l'adolescent, qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, hein ? »

« Je - je veux partir d'ici ! », hoqueta Harry. « Tout - tout me rappelle Sirius, ici ! Je le vois partout, j'entends sa voix et son rire… J'en peux plus ! », finit-il d'une voix misérable.

Remus soupira. « Je sais, Harry, je sais. Cela me fait la même chose, à moi aussi. » Puis il s'écarta de l'adolescent et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Mais tu sais que je ne peux rien faire, n'est-ce pas ? Même si je donnerais n'importe quoi pour partir d'ici avec toi », ajouta-t-il presque pour lui-même.

Harry hocha la tête, et renifla. « Mais ça fait du bien d'avoir pu le dire à quelqu'un. » Il se redressa, et s'assit correctement à côté de Remus. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, au fait ? », demanda-t-il ensuite.

Remus sourit. « La même chose que toi, j'imagine. Je ne pouvais pas dormir, alors je me suis dit que j'allais rendre une petite visite à Buckbeak. Tu sais, j'ai passé de longues heures ici, les premières semaines. Sirius venait souvent se réfugier dans cette pièce. En particulier lorsque Snape était venu faire son rapport ! », ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Harry sourit tristement. Il hésita un instant avant de reprendre la parole: « Remus ? »

« Oui ? »

Les yeux fixés sur le sol, Harry expliqua: « Les - les premiers jours, chez ma tante… Toutes les nuits, je rêvais du - du Département des mystères. Et quand je me réveillais, je ne pouvais plus me rendormir, alors je… réfléchissais. Et - bref, je finissais dans le même état… qu'avant. »

Remus écoutait attentivement. C'était si rare que Harry se confie de lui-même qu'il ne voulait surtout pas l'interrompre.

« Je voulais tellement que Sirius revienne que parfois j'arrivais presque à y croire. Alors je m'imaginais qu'il viendrait me chercher, dans ma chambre, et qu'on partirait tous les deux. Certaines nuits, j'en arrivais à… sentir… sa présence. Mais je n'osais pas me retourner, j'avais peur que ce soit que mon imagination, alors… j'attendais. Et… parfois, j'étais presque persuadé qu'il – qu'il avait posé sa main sur ma tête - » – « , la voix de Harry s'étrangla, « - comme vous avez fait. »

« Tu as cru que j'étais Sirius, c'est ça ? », demanda Remus. Son ton était on ne peut plus neutre, et son expression indéchiffrable.

« C'est idiot, hein ? », répondit Harry, les yeux toujours baissés, avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Pas du tout », affirma Remus. Puis il ajouta, très sérieusement et sans aucune amertume: « Par contre, j'imagine que je t'ai causé une grosse déception ? »

« Non », répondit immédiatement Harry en rencontrant enfin son regard. « Parce que chez les Dursley, quand je finissais par me retourner, il n'y avait personne. Cette fois, vous étiez là. »

Remus ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était extrêmement touché par ce que venait de lui dire Harry. Cela prouvait, une fois pour toute, que l'adolescent avait vraiment confiance en lui. La gorge serrée, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et Harry se laissa aller contre lui. Au même moment, Buckbeak remua et fit entendre quelques grognements.

« Lui aussi, il doit se sentir seul, hein ? », remarqua Harry.

Remus avait enfin retrouvé sa voix. « Oh oui. Au début, il était si perturbé qu'il a même refusé de manger pendant quelques jours. Je pense qu'il attendait que Sirius vienne le nourrir. Mais il a fini par s'habituer à moi. » _Lui aussi._

Après un silence, il ajouta: « Harry ? Je veux que tu saches: si jamais tu as besoin de parler, n'importe quand, tu peux venir frapper à ma porte, d'accord ? De toute façon, tu as peu de chance de me réveiller, vu ce que je dors »», ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

« A une seule condition », répliqua Harry.

« Laquelle ? », demanda Remus, légèrement étonné.

« C'est valable pour vous aussi. »

« Message reçu », déclara Remus avec un grand sourire. _Moony, cette fois tu ne peux plus en douter : ce gosse tient à toi. En tout cas un peu. _Puis il demanda: « Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, quand même ? »

« Je - je veux pas retourner dans ma chambre », dit Harry en se crispant aussitôt.

« Tu n'as qu'à rester ici ! Je ne pense pas que Buckbeak ait quelque chose contre. »

« Je peux ? »

« Bien sûr ! », acquiesce Remus tout en se levant.

« Vous – vous partez ? », balbutia Harry, une note d'angoisse dans la voix.

Remus se retourna, surpris. « Euh… oui. Je ne voulais pas te déranger davantage. Pourquoi ? » Harry resta silencieux. « Tu voudrais que je reste ? », se risqua le Maraudeur. « Parce que je ne suis pas franchement fanatique de ma chambre non plus, à vrai dire. » _Et que si je m'écoutais, je crois bien que je te suivrais comme ton ombre. _

Harry répondit en détournant les yeux: « Si ça vous dérange pas… J'aimerais bien que vous restiez, oui. Je suis ridicule, hein ? Le garçon qui a survécu, âgé de seize ans, qui a peur de rester seul », lâcha-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Remus était revenu s'asseoir près de lui. « Harry, tu n'es pas ridicule du tout », répondit-il avec fermeté. « Tu n'as _que_ seize ans. Mais tu as déjà vécu plus de drames dans ta vie que la plupart des adultes. Tu n'es pas parfait, et tu as tout à fait le droit de te sentir triste ou d'avoir besoin de compagnie. C'est clair ? »

Harry ne semblait pas convaincu et n'émit qu'un vague murmure d'assentiment.

« Pas de scepticisme avec moi, Monsieur Potter », insista Remus. « C'est compris ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et avant de hocher la tête.

« Bien », déclara alors l'ancien Maraudeur. « Passons aux choses sérieuses. » En s'entendant prononcer ces mots, il sourit. _Il semblerait que j'aie attrapé certains tics de __langage de Padfoot, moi._ « Harry, tu veux bien te lever de ce canapé ? Si tout se passe bien, il devrait se transformer sous peu en un lit. »

Harry obtempéra. Sur quoi Remus, d'un coup de baguette, réussit effectivement à faire du vieux canapé usé un lit qui semblait tout à fait confortable.

« Apparemment, j'ai de beaux restes de mes cours de métamorphose. Voyons, il manque néanmoins quelques éléments… », ajouta-t-il en faisant apparaître un coussin et une couverture. « Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Comme ça, tu pourras dormir ici aussi souvent que tu le voudras. »

« Merci ! Vivement que je sache faire des trucs pareils ! Si ça se trouve, même les Dursley trouveraient ça utile, eux qui sont incapables de déplier leur canapé-lit… », plaisanta Harry, ravi. « Mais vous, vous allez dormir où ? », demanda-t-il soudain.

« Moi ? Mais mes talents ne se limitent pas à la métamorphose, mon cher Pronglet ! Regarde plutôt ça ! » Dirigeant sa baguette sur le lit, Remus murmura « _duplicatum __»_, faisant apparaître un deuxième lit, tout à fait identique au premier, à côté de son jumeau. « Et voilà ! », lança-t-il alors d'un air passablement satisfait de lui-même.

Harry se mit à rire. Remus lui jeta un regard amusé mais néanmoins intrigué.

« Mon cher Pronglet, pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous a declenché chez vous une telle hilarité ? »

« Mais je vais vous le dire, mon cher Moony », répondit Harry, le sourire en coin. « Je viens de réaliser que M. Padfoot n'était pas le seul Maraudeur à aimer étaler sa science… sauf le respect que je vous dois, bien sûr. »

Remus éclata de rire à son tour. _Te voilà pris sur le fait, Moony !_ « M. Pronglet, vous n'y êtes pas du tout », s'exclama-t-il d'un air faussement horrifié. « Je ne cherche qu'à vous montrer ce que vous serez bientôt capable d'accomplir par vous-même…»

Harry fit eut une moue peu convaincue. « Il me semble que si tel était votre but, la démonstration pourrait se passer de tout commentaire, non ? »

Remus s'inclina. « M. Pronglet, il me faut admettre que votre argument n'est pas dénué de bon sens… Je vous donne donc raison, et vous prie d'accepter mes excuses. »

« M. Moony, vous êtes tout pardonné », répondit alors Harry, mettant ainsi un terme à leur joute verbale.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en souriant, sans rien dire. Remus était étonné de la facilité avec laquelle Harry s'était lancé dans ce dialogue. A croire que cette habileté lui avait été transmise génétiquement par son père ! Quant à lui, Harry était heureux de voir son ancien professeur se comporter comme lorsque Sirius était encore parmi eux. Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour remplir un tant soit peu le vide que la perte de son père et de son parrain avait laissé dans la vie de Remus.

Remus se décida enfin à rompre le silence. « Bon. Il faudrait quand même qu'on dorme un peu, non ? Je prends celui de gauche, d'accord ? »

« D'accord », répondit Harry en se glissant sous les couvertures de l'autre lit. « Bonne nuit, Moony. »

_Il n'y a pas à dire, j'adore quand il m'appelle comme ça. _« Bonne nuit, Pronglet. »


	13. Snivellus

_The sun just slipped its note below my door_

_And I can't hide beneath my sheets_

_I've read the words before so now I know_

_Time has come again for me_

_And I'm feelin' the same way all over again_

_Feelin' the same way all over again_

_Singin' the same lines all over again_

_No matter how much I pretend_

(Feelin' The Same Way, Norah Jones)

**Snivellus**

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Remus était éveillé. Il avait mis un moment avant de réussir à se rappeler où il se trouvait et ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente. A présent, il observait Harry, qui dormait encore.

_Comme il a l'air paisible…_ Dans la position où il se trouvait, sa cicatrice était recouverte par une mèche de cheveux. On aurait dit un adolescent comme les autres, sans prophétie ni ennemi mortel pour lui gâcher la vie. Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai ! Remus sourit. Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme Sirius: _si je pouvais, j'effacerais cette foutue cicatrice, et je le garderais toujours près de moi pour le protéger_. Mais comment pouvait-on ne pas vouloir faire n'importe quoi pour Harry ? Une fois qu'on avait gagné sa confiance et son affection, il était prêt à tout donner… Et il avait si peu reçu en retour, jusqu'à présent !

Soudain, un bruit attira l'attention de Remus et le tira de ses pensées. Il y avait du remue-ménage dans le couloir. Quelqu'un semblait s'amuser à ouvrir puis à refermer chacune des portes de l'étage, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore six heures du matin. Cet idiot allait finir par réveiller toute la maison ! Remus était sur le point de se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait, quand sa propre porte s'ouvrit.

Pris par surprise, il n'eut même pas le réflexe de sortir de son lit. Il resta assis, attendant de voir qui allait entrer. Et il ne fut pas déçu: la personne qui pointa le bout de son nez – plutôt proéminent – dans la pièce n'était autre que Severus Snape.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire. Buckbeak, qui s'était réveillé au bruit de la porte, leva la tête, puis la reposa. Enfin, après avoir fait le tour de la pièce des yeux, Snape ouvrit la bouche.

"Lupin", dit-il de son habituel ton méprisant.

"Severus", répondit aimablement Remus. "Que me vaut le –"

"Cela fait une heure que je te cherche, Lupin ! », coupa l'autre comme s'il remettait un élève à sa place. Je te ferai remarquer que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à chasser le loup-garou dans ce fichu manoir."

"Je te crois sur parole, Severus. Par contre, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as passé ce précieux temps –"

"Ma parole, Lupin ! Tu as oublié quelle date on est ? Je ne concocte pas de potion Tue-loup pour m'amuser, figure-toi !"

"Ah, c'est ça ! ", s'exclama Remus en se levant enfin. _Cela l'aurait tué de le dire tout de suite, je suppose._ Il s'approcha de Snape et tendit la main. "Merci, Severus ! Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu me sortir de la tête… ", ajouta-t-il en souriant. _Merlin…_ _Pourquoi donc est-ce que je continue à m'aplatir devant lui ? Hein, Padfoot, tu peux me le dire ?_

Snape lui rendit un sourire sarcastique, mais ne lui donna aucun flacon. "Personnellement, j'ai ma petite idée…"

Remus ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir. "Comment ?!", s'étonna-t-il en laissant retomber son bras. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_ _Moi qui pensais m'en être débarrassé…_

Snape ricana et tourna la tête du côté de Harry, qui, par miracle, semblait ne pas avoir été réveillé par cette discussion. "Apparemment, tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle occupation… ou devrais-je dire… passion ?"

Remus n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce que Snape sous-entendait par là ? "Severus, je ne vois pas –" _Espèce de -_

"Oh ça va, Lupin ! Ne fais pas l'innocent ! De toute façon, j'ai toujours trouvé louches vos relations, à toi et à ta bande d'inséparables…"

Remus, qui avait gardé son calme jusqu'à maintenant, habitué depuis longtemps à subir les moqueries de Snape, sentait la colère monter. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, et avec l'approche de la pleine lune, le loup n'était jamais très loin de la surface. _Et puis zut, ma patience a des limites. Il me cherche, il va me trouver._

"Severus, je ne te permets pas ! Si ton esprit malade ne peut pas comprendre que j'essaie seulement d'aider un gamin qui a perdu la personne la plus proche d'un parent qu'il ait jamais eue…"

L'hippogriffe, dérangé par ces cris, releva à nouveau la tête. Snape ricanait toujours. "Eh bien, mais il semblerait que j'ai réussi à faire sortir le calme Lupin de ses gonds… Tu sais, je me fiche totalement de ce que tu fais de ta vie… et de celle de Potter, d'ailleurs. Mais je remarque quand même que tu passes toujours après Potter senior et Black. N'est-ce pas amusant ? C'était ainsi à Poudlard, et cela continue. Tu n'en as pas marre d'être toujours la cinquième roue du carrosse ?" Puis, comme s'il venait d'y penser: "Note que tu as toujours eu l'avantage sur Pettigrew… Bon, pour ce qu'il est devenu –"

C'en était trop pour Remus. Lui-même se posait déjà suffisamment de questions et se faisait suffisamment de reproches, mais les entendre dans la bouche de Snape… Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, l'ancien Maraudeur laissa parler son instinct de loup et se jeta sur le professeur de potions, qu'il empoigna par le col de sa robe. Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réaction, et fut d'autant plus surpris que Remus faisait preuve d'une force que son aspect physique ne laissait pas supposer. Néanmoins, il reprit vite contenance et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Remus. Buckbeak, inquiet pour celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son nouveau maître, s'était levé et grognait en direction de Snape.

"Alors, Lupin, le loup est de sortie, ce matin ?", siffla ce dernier, sans faire attention à l'animal. "Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais dans ta forme, euh, _normale_, tu es beaucoup moins impressionnant."

Remus serra ses mains sur le tissu. _Tu vas te taire, Snivellus !_

"Par contre", poursuivit Snape, "je me demande si je ne devrais pas rapporter cet… _incident_, à Dumbledore. En effet, je crois qu'il sera intéressé d'apprendre que son jeune protégé est aux mains d'une… bête sanguinaire ?"

L'accès de rage auquel Remus avait succombé disparut aussi vite qu'il s'était déclenché. L'ancien Maraudeur relâcha lentement son emprise, sans savoir que répondre. Les dents serrées, il se contenta de soutenir le regard de Snape. _Et voilà. Tu as réussi._ Voyant que son maître se calmait, l'hippogriffe fit de même et se recoucha, tout en restant aux aguets. _Désolé, Padfoot. Je ne suis pas comme toi… _

"Il me semble que tu n'es pas la personne la mieux indiquée pour t'occuper de Potter, Lupin", finit Snape d'un ton qui, pour Remus, aurait tout aussi bien pu signifier son arrêt de mort. Il aurait voulu se défendre, il aurait voulu protester, mais il n'en avait plus la force. _Peut-être qu'il a raison, après tout…_

"Taisez-vous !"

Surpris, Buckbeak poussa un cri. Remus et Snape se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Concentrés sur leur affrontement, ils avaient complètement oublié la présence de Harry. Si ce dernier avait effectivement continué à dormir au début de leur conversation, cela faisait tout de même un moment qu'il était réveillé et les écoutait, horrifié. Il n'avait d'abord pas osé dire quoi que ce soit, mais Snape venait de dépasser les bornes.

"Potter", laissa tomber Snape avec ce sourire sarcastique qui le caractérisait.

"Harry…", souffla Remus, honteux de s'être comporté de la sorte. "Ne te mêle pas de ça…" _Oh non. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser, maintenant ?_

"Non !", s'exclama Harry. "Je ne peux pas le laisser vous accuser comme ça !"

"Potter. Vous n'apprendrez donc jamais qu'il est impoli d'écouter les conversations des autres sans leur signifier votre présence ?", lâcha Snape. "Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, pour une fois."

"Mais ça me regarde, justement ! ", répliqua Harry en sortant de son lit. "Il me semble même que vous avez parlé de moi, non ?"

"Harry…", supplia Remus. _Nous allons tout droit à la catastrophe. Ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Et comme Harry tient à la fois de son père et de Sirius…_

"Non, Remus ! Il a toujours critiqué mon père. Ensuite, ça a été au tour de Sirius. J'en ai marre qu'il détruise toutes les personnes qui comptent pour moi."

Remus fit un geste pour essayer de l'interrompre, mais Harry continua: "D'accord, mon père était peut-être prétentieux, et Sirius irresponsable, mais vous, qu'est-ce qu'il a à vous reprocher, hein ?" _A mon avis ? D'exister._ Puis, se tournant vers son professeur de potions: "HEIN ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? Vous savez très bien qu'il n'était pour rien dans la farce que Sirius vous a jouée… Vous êtes PATHETIQUE !", hurla-t-il.

"Potter, il me semble que vous oubliez à qui vous parlez. Vous avez toujours eu des problèmes de respect face à l'autorité, mais l'influence de Black semble avoir empiré les choses…"

Harry se planta devant Snape, rouge de colère. "Je – vous – interdis – de – critiquer – Sirius ! Il est MORT, d'accord ! Vous devriez être content, non ? "

Remus observait la scène. _Si Padfoot pouvait voir ça ! Il serait fier._ D'un côté, il était flatté que Harry se soit mis à le défendre. De l'autre, il trouvait lamentable d'avoir besoin de la protection d'un adolescent. _J'ai l'impression de me retrouver en première année, lorsque James et Sirius volaient systématiquement à mon secours quand les Serpentards m'ennuyaient._

"Potter, surveillez votre langage ! Vous n'êtes pas au-dessus des lois ! Je peux vous faire renvoyer, ou en tout cas vous faire échouer à MES examens", menaça Snape.

A ces mots, l'adolescent se mit à rire, mais d'un rire presque hystérique. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? A quoi bon passer des examens quand on va se faire massacrer par… VOLDEMORT !"

Sous le choc, Snape devint muet. Quant à Remus, il sortit de son état apathique. Merlin ! Harry n'avait donc aucun espoir ? Il partait du principe qu'il allait se faire tuer ? Il était à un âge où on était censé faire des plans pour l'avenir… _Comme les Maraudeurs en ont fait. Je ne suis vraiment pas le mieux placé pour parler d'avenir._

Harry faisait toujours face à Snape, bouillant de rage, les points serrés, comme prêt à le frapper à la moindre occasion. Snape, lui, s'étant remis de sa surprise, reprenait déjà son sourire sarcastique et se préparait à répliquer. Remus décida d'agir. _Un peu de courage, Moony, merde ! Harry a déjà fait la moitié du travail._

"Sors, Severus", dit-il d'une voix ferme.

"Lupin. On se réveille ?"

"J'ai dit: SORS, Severus." _Mais c'est pas vrai ?! Ce n'est plus de l'entêtement à ce degré-là, c'est pathologique._

"Lupin, je t'ai déjà dit que –"

"DEHORS !", hurlèrent simultanément deux voix, accompagnées du grognement menaçant d'un hippogriffe passablement énervé.

Snape fut tout aussi étonné que Harry et Remus, mais sentit qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de victoire. Après leur avoir lancé un dernier regard méprisant, il sortit d'un pas majestueux et claqua la porte. _Il faut lui reconnaître ça : il a un certain talent pour sauver les apparences._

Harry resta un moment sans bouger, à fixer la porte, avant de se mettre à trembler. Remus s'avança vers lui et posa la main sur son épaule. L'adolescent sursauta, et ses jambes s'effacèrent sous lui. Remus eut juste le temps de l'attraper par le bras avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

"Hé là, attention ! Il ne faudrait pas que mon sauveur s'évanouisse au moment des remerciements", plaisanta-t-il doucement.

Harry le regarda et lui sourit timidement.

"Allez, viens t'asseoir", ajouta Remus en conduisant l'adolescent vers le lit le plus proche. Une fois qu'il fut installé, le loup-garou s'accroupit devant lui et, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui déclara: "Merci, Harry. Je suis très touché par ce que tu viens de faire. Ton comportement est digne de ton père et de Sirius. Eux aussi défendaient toujours les plus faibles. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où ils nous ont sorti d'une situation semblable, Peter et moi."

Harry rougit. "M-merci. Mais je ne trouve pas pour autant que vous fassiez partie des faibles…", protesta-t-il d'un ton mi-taquin, mi-sérieux.

Remus détourna les yeux. "Tu crois ?" Moi je ne n'en suis pas si sûr… Comme je ne suis pas persuadé que Snape n'ait pas raison sur certains points…" _A mon tour d'être sceptique…_

"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?!", s'effara Harry. "Tout ce que je l'ai entendu dire, ce sont des bêtises inventées par un type frustré !"

Remus ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. "Intéressante définition de Severus…" Il reprit un air grave. "Néanmoins, Harry, il a raison. Je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure personne qui soit pour s'occuper de toi."

"Non !", se révolta Harry, une note d'angoisse dans la voix.

"Harry… Réfléchis: même si, grâce à ma potion, je suis moins dangereux pendant la pleine lune, on ne peut pas compter sur moi…"

"Et alors ?", s'entêta Harry.

"Tu mérites mieux que ça, Harry", déclara Remus avec fermeté.

"Non !", protesta l'adolescent. "Non ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est toujours obligé de faire ça, hein ? Pourquoi il recommence ? Ça lui a pas suffi de faire la même chose à Sirius ?"

Harry haussait le ton. Remus craignait qu'ils finissent par réveiller toute la maison. C'était déjà une chance qu'ils soient les seuls à occuper cet étage, et que personne n'ait assisté à sa dispute avec Severus. _Ce que j'ai à dire à Harry est suffisamment difficile pour qu'on se passe de témoins._

"Harry ! Calme-toi. Il ne s'agit pas de Severus ici, il s'agit de moi. Cela fait longtemps que je me pose cette question, tu sais. Il m'a juste fait reprendre conscience de la réalité…" _Pardon, Padfoot. Mais c'est mieux ainsi._

"Mais je m'en fiche, de la réalité ! La réalité, c'est que j'ai perdu mes parents, que j'ai été élevé par des gens qui me détestent, que mon parrain est mort, et –"

"C'est bien ce que je dis: tu mérites mieux." _Tellement mieux._

"Je ne veux pas _mieux_…" Harry s'arrêta, et avala sa salive. "Vous êtes le seul qui me compreniez, vous êtes le seul à qui je fais confiance», finit-il d'un ton suppliant.

Remus soupira. Il n'allait jamais y arriver… Pourtant, il était persuadé que ce qu'il faisait était dans l'intérêt de Harry. Il s'assit à côté de lui, et poursuivit:

"Harry… Cela n'est pas non plus comme si l'on n'allait plus jamais se revoir… Seulement, il me semble qu'un cadre plus… stable serait tout de même un avantage, non ? Comme dans la famille Weasley, par exemple. Tu t'entends bien avec les frères et sœur de Ron, non ? Et tu te plais avec eux ?"

"Oui… Mais c'est la famille de Ron, pas la mienne !"

"Pourtant, Arthur et Molly seraient ravis de prendre soin de toi, tu le sais… Ils te considèrent presque comme un de leur fils, enfin… surtout Molly !", ajouta Remus en souriant.

"Mais je ne suis PAS leur fils ! Ils ont déjà sept enfants, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi." Harry s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. "Moi, je suis tout seul… comme vous", ajouta-t-il d'une voix étranglée. A cela, Remus ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Oui, il était seul. Il était seul depuis bien longtemps… _Trop_ _longtemps, justement._

"S'il – s'il vous plaît… J'ai _besoin_ de vous…", murmura Harry d'une voix misérable. _Oh Merlin. Comme ça fait du bien… _

"Mais j'ai besoin de toi aussi ! Seulement, je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal non plus…", protesta faiblement Remus.

A ces mots, Harry leva brusquement la tête. Il regarda Remus droit dans les yeux, puis déclara: "M. Moony, dites-moi si je me trompe, mais ne m'auriez-vous pas exposé il y a quelque temps de cela une théorie selon laquelle les amis d'une certaine personne savent à quoi elles s'exposent en restant près de ladite personne ? A l'époque, il me semble que vous étiez totalement convaincu par vos arguments…"

Remus était si déconcerté par ce changement de ton qu'il resta la bouche ouverte, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il faisait une tête tellement comique que Harry finit par éclater de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir son ancien professeur de sa stupeur.

"M. Pronglet, je suis ravi de voir que vous avez retrouvé votre sens de l'humour. Je regrette toutefois que ce soit à mes dépens. Il est vrai que je vous ai exposé mes vues sur ce sujet, vues que vous avez bien fait de me rappeler." Il sourit à Harry. "Il va falloir que je fasse attention, cela fait la deuxième fois en quelques heures que tu me prends en faute, Harry…"

Ce dernier le regarda malicieusement. "Hé, mais c'est vrai ça ! Doit être l'âge, j'imagine…", ajouta-t-il, le sourire en coin.

Remus fit semblant de prendre un air outré. "Non mais regardez-moi ça ! Pour qui on se prend…" Sur quoi, il attrapa Harry par l'épaule d'une main, et se mit à lui chatouiller les côtes de l'autre. "Alors, on fait moins le malin maintenant, hein, M. Pronglet ?"

Harry gigotait dans tous les sens, essayant de se dégager. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut incapable de trouver quoi dire.

"Je suis peut-être plus vieux que vous, M. Pronglet, mais je suis aussi plus grand, ce qui, dans les circonstances présentes, me donne un certain avantage…"

Harry fit une nouvelle tentative pour répliquer, mais échoua lamentablement. Il avait l'air si frustré que ce fut au tour de Remus d'éclater de rire. Ce qui eut pour résultat d'accentuer la frustration de Harry, dont l'expression fit redoubler les rires de Remus. Finalement, Harry abandonna toute lutte, et déclara en riant: "D'accord, je me rends. Vous êtes le plus fort, voilà !"

Remus cessa de le chatouiller, mais ne le relâcha pas pour autant. _Et dire qu'il y quelques semaines je n'osais même pas tendre la main vers lui. Je ne me reconnais plus._ "Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre. Est-ce que le jeune Maraudeur évitera à l'avenir de faire des remarques désobligeantes sur l'âge de son aîné ?"

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir profondément. "Peut-être… En fait, j'y mettrai une condition. Que l'aîné en question tienne ses promesses."

Remus sursauta, et, surpris, lâcha Harry. "Ses promesses ? Aurait-il un jour manqué à l'une de ses promesses ?", demanda-t-il en regardant Harry d'un air grave.

Celui-ci secoua la tête. "Non, mais il a failli. Il m'a promis qu'il m'apprendrait à devenir un vrai Maraudeur. Ensuite, il a voulu s'en tirer en utilisant le prétexte idiot qu'il serait un loup-garou dangereux…", expliqua-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

_Il a le sens de la formule, ce petit._ Remus observa attentivement Harry pour voir si celui-ci parlait sérieusement. Ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux si confiants et pleins d'espoir qu'il ne put en douter.

"Sûr ?", demanda-t-il tout de même, pour se convaincre une dernière fois.

"Sûr", répondit fermement Harry. "La famille qu'il me reste est la bande de Moldus la plus imbécile qui existe, et je ne veux pas faire semblant de faire partie de la famille de mes amis. J'ai bien accepté que mon parrain soit un meurtrier en cavale, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne voudrais pas d'un soi-disant loup-garou."

_Qu'est-ce que je disais !_ Remus se dit qu'il aurait encore dû faire un effort pour faire comprendre à Harry ce à quoi il s'exposait, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Après tout, Pronglet l'avait bien dit: ce qui aurait été raisonnable ne l'était pas pour eux. Leur réalité était loin d'être normale… Et Remus était trop heureux de se sentir encore utile. _Et puis zut ! Je ne serai PAS raisonnable et sérieux sur ce coup-là. Point._

"Bien", déclara-t-il. "Je ne protesterai donc plus. De toute façon, la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, à savoir lorsque mes camarades Maraudeurs ont décidé de devenir des Animagi, cela n'a servi à rien. Et vu que tu sembles tenir à la fois de James et de Sirius, je crois que cela ne vaut même pas la peine que j'essaie…", ajouta-t-il.

"Parole de Maraudeur ?", demanda Harry, avec ces yeux auxquels Remus avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas résister.

"Parole de Maraudeur", répondit gravement ce dernier.


	14. Un nouveau départ

_There are promises broken and promises kept_

_Angry words that were spoken, when I should have wept_

_There's a chapter of secrets, and words to confess_

_If I lose everything that I possess_

_There's a chapter on loss and a ghost who won't die_

_There's a chapter on love where the ink's never dry _

_There are sentences served in a prison built out of lies_

(The Book Of My Life, Sting)

**Un nouveau départ**

Remus se leva. "Bon. Il est encore tôt. Tu devrais te recoucher, Harry. La nuit dernière a été plutôt courte…"

"Non, ça va", lui répondit Harry en se levant lui aussi. "De toute façon, je suis tellement énervé que je serai incapable de fermer l'œil."

"Je comprends. Il faut dire que Snivellus n'a jamais eu un effet bénéfique sur les nerfs de quiconque…", ajouta Remus, le sourire en coin.

Harry pouffa. "C'est bien la première fois que je vous entends l'appeler comme ça…"

Remus sourit. "Toutes ces années à essayer de ne pas se laisser influencer par James et Sirius, et voilà que je m'y mets aussi. A ma décharge, je dirais qu'il m'a vraiment énervé, cette fois. "

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier, vous savez. Je vous comprends. "

Remus, qui était en train de faire son lit, resta un instant silencieux, puis reprit : "C'est la première fois que j'ai eu à ce point envie de frapper quelqu'un. Je veux dire… sans être capable de me retenir. Cela m'arrive de temps en temps, surtout aux alentours de la pleine lune, mais en général j'arrive toujours à me contrôler. Je suis désolé de m'être comporté ainsi devant toi…", finit-il d'un ton piteux, les yeux baissés sur sa couverture.

Harry lâcha l'oreiller qu'il tenait. "Mais Remus, il a tout fait pour ! Moi, je crois que je l'aurais massacré, s'il m'avait dit des choses pareilles."

Remus releva la tête. "Hum… Tout de même, j'aurais dû me rappeler qu'il cherchait à me provoquer." _Ce qui me fait penser…_ "En fait, à partir de quand as-tu écouté notre conversation ?"

Harry, gêné, marmonna en baissant les yeux à son tour: "Pratiquement depuis le début, en fait. Je l'ai entendu vous parler de votre… " Il s'interrompit brutalement, et releva des yeux horrifiés. "Remus ? Il vous a donné votre potion ?"

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et déclara: "Non, Harry. Il est reparti avec…" _Voilà autre chose..._

"Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès !", s'exclama Harry, furieux. Sur quoi il courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit en coup de vent.

"Harry ! Où vas-tu ?", demanda Remus en le suivant sur le palier. _On court droit à la catastrophe._

"Le chercher ! Il n'est peut-être pas encore parti !"

"Attends, Harry ! C'est à moi de régler ça…", essaya de le retenir Remus. Mais l'adolescent avait déjà dévalé les escaliers.

Arrivé en bas, il inspecta le hall d'entrée, puis, après avoir hésité un instant, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Comme il s'en approchait, il croisa Kreacher qui remontait de la cave. Fort heureusement, il avait d'autres préoccupations en tête et ignora l'elfe. Ce dernier fit de même, mais Harry l'entendit néanmoins murmurer derrière son dos.

Arrivé à l'entrée de la cuisine, l'adolescent eut la joie – une fois n'est pas coutume – d'y trouver son professeur de potions. Ce dernier était installé à table et buvait calmement son thé tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Sa tranquillité ne fit qu'exaspérer Harry davantage et le décida à entrer brusquement dans la pièce.

"Donnez-la moi !", ordonna Harry sans préambule.

Le professeur de potions ne sursauta même pas, et ne prit pas non plus la peine de lever les yeux de son journal.

"Potter. Il me semble que c'est vous qui m'avez dit de sortir, non ? Je crois donc être parfaitement en droit de vous demander de quitter ces lieux à votre tour…"

"Pas avant que vous me l'ayez donnée !", insista Harry, toujours hors de lui.

Snape se retourna enfin, levant un sourcil légèrement étonné. "Mais de quoi parlez-vous, Potter ?"

Harry, persuadé que Snape se moquait de lui, bouillait de rage. "Mais arrêtez ! Pourquoi vous cherchez à lui faire du mal comme ça ? Moi qui étais presque désolé pour vous… qui vous comprenais d'en vouloir à mon père et à Sirius… Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux, loin de là ! C'est pitoyable, ce que vous faites ! Lamentable ! Je - "

"Harry, calme-toi !", l'interrompit Remus, qui les avait rejoint. _J'arrive à point nommé._

L'adolescent se retourna, dérouté. Snape, qui n'avait pas tenté de le faire taire jusqu'à présent, ouvrit enfin la bouche.

"Lupin. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que Potter junior essaie de me dire ? Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qu'il me raconte."

Harry lui fit brusquement face.

"Mais bien sûr ! Franchement -"

Remus posa une main sur son épaule. "Harry", dit-il simplement.

"Mais…", protesta encore l'adolescent.

Remus sourit. "Harry, je crois que Severus n'a vraiment aucune idée de ce dont tu lui parles… Cela fait des mois qu'il me prépare ma potion sans jamais oublier. Je ne dis pas qu'il le fait de gaieté de cœur, non", ajouta-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil à Snape. Ce dernier ne broncha pas. "Mais je suis persuadé qu'il n'a pas volontairement oublié de me la donner." Il se tourna vers son ancien collègue. "N'est-ce pas, Severus ?", l'encouragea-t-il en souriant.

"Pour une fois, Lupin, je te donne raison." Snape plongea la main dans ses robes et en retira un flacon. "Ordre de Dumbledore", lâcha-t-il en se levant.

"Et tu n'as jamais manqué à un de ses ordres…", remarqua Remus en tendant la main.

Snape hocha la tête, lui donna le flacon et tourna les talons.

"Merci, Severus."

Le professeur de potions acquiesça à nouveau sans répondre ni se retourner, puis sortit. Au moment où il passait la porte, il croisa Molly Weasley. Surpris, il leva les yeux et lui fit un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner. Molly, quant à elle, le salua joyeusement, et entra dans la cuisine.

Remus, qui faisait toujours face à la porte, lui sourit. Harry, lui, s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise et fixait le sol.

"Bonjour, vous deux", dit gaiement Molly. "Vous êtes bien matinaux aujourd'hui…"

Tout en parlant, elle avait déjà sorti une poêle et des œufs et s'était mise à préparer le petit déjeuner. Remus s'approcha de Harry, qui n'avait encore rien dit et fixait toujours ses pieds.

Etonnée par ce silence persistant, Madame Weasley se détourna de ses fourneaux. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Rien de grave, j'espère ?", s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Remus allait ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer la situation lorsque Harry se leva brusquement. "Il se passe que je viens d'accuser mon professeur de potions adoré de quelque chose dont il n'était pas coupable. Bref, je me suis ridiculisé une fois de plus !"

"Harry –", tenta de le calmer Remus.

"Et de quoi l'as-tu accusé, Harry ?", demanda gentiment Molly.

"Euh… de – de -", bredouilla l'adolescent, en jetant un coup d'œil à Remus.

Ce dernier s'avança. "Severus est venu m'apporter ma potion ce matin. Nous nous sommes tous deux, comment dire… _emportés_, et il est redescendu sans me l'avoir donnée. Harry a cru qu'il l'avait fait exprès, et il est venu la lui réclamer."

"Comment ?!", s'exclama Madame Weasley. "Mais c'est inadmissible ! Comment allez-vous faire, Remus ?" Elle semblait presque paniquée.

_Tiens, tiens…_ Remus prit un ton rassurant. "Calmez-vous, Molly, tout va bien. Severus avait simplement oublié, il vient de me remettre ce flacon", déclara-t-il en le lui montrant.

Molly regarda le flacon. _Je rêve, ou j'ai entendu un soupir de soulagement ? _Puis elle leva lentement les yeux vers Remus. " Bien… " Elle hésita. " Remus… Je… Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais - " Elle s'arrêta, incapable de s'expliquer sous le regard calme et patient du loup-garou.

"- mais vous pensez que je représente un danger pour les habitants de ce manoir, même si… je n'en suis pas responsable, c'est ça ? ", termina Remus, sans se départir de son sourire.

Harry, dans un coin de la pièce, se crispa. Les sourcils froncés, il ne quittait pas les deux adultes des yeux. Molly, gênée mais néanmoins soulagée d'avoir été comprise, acquiesça.

" Remus, je suis vraiment désolée – Je pense à Harry, vous savez… Je sais que vous êtes très proches, et - "

" Vous vous demandez si c'est bien raisonnable… Oui, moi aussi… ", laissa tomber le Maraudeur d'un air presque absent.

Harry fit un mouvement, que le regard observateur du loup-garou ne manqua pas de remarquer. Avant que l'adolescent ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Remus se tourna vers lui et lui sourit tristement.

" Elle a raison, Harry. " _Et Snape aussi. De toute façon, je suis fatigué de me battre._

" NON ! "

" Harry… ", tenta Remus.

" Harry… ", dit Molly d'une voix douce et apaisante en lui posant une main sur le bras.

Harry se dégagea, plutôt violemment. Molly le regardait, légèrement choquée. Il lui rendit un regard à la fois peiné et furieux.

" Je - je veux seulement que - qu'il ne t'arrive rien, Harry… ", balbutia Madame Weasley d'un ton d'excuse.

Harry savait bien que la mère de Ron ne voulait que son bien. Tout le monde ne voulait jamais que son bien… sans jamais lui demander son avis sur le sujet.

" Je sais, Madame Weasley. " Il lui fit un petit sourire, un peu honteux de sa réaction. " Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire… "

" Comment ?! ", s'exclama Molly.

" De toute façon, il m'arrivera quelque chose. Personne ne peut rien contre ça. Mais sûrement pas parce que je - A cause de -" Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. " Remus ! Dites quelque chose ! "

Harry se tourna vers son ancien professeur, désespéré. A son grand étonnement, celui-ci hocha lentement la tête de droite à gauche, avant de baisser les yeux.

Si Remus s'était défendu face à Snape, c'est qu'il savait que ce dernier ne cherchait qu'à lui nuire. Molly, elle, cherchait vraiment à protéger Harry : elle ne pouvait donc avoir que raison.

Harry reporta ses yeux sur Molly, qui le regardait tristement. " Mais non ! ", se révolta-t-il. " Non ! ", répéta-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table. Voyant que les deux adultes ne réagissaient pas, il se rassit brusquement, comme vidé de son énergie. Un silence gêné plana quelques minutes dans la pièce. Remus était appuyé contre un mur, insensible à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Molly était retournée près du fourneau, mais elle ne faisait que jouer nerveusement avec ses mains. Harry, lui, était plongé dans ses pensées.

Soudain, il se leva, inspira profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, et déclara très calmement :

" Madame Weasley. Je - vous avez fait beaucoup pour moi, et je vous en remercie. Mais – vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui est _bon_ pour moi. " Molly frémit et se retourna, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interrompre. " Remus – Il est tout ce qu'il me reste de mon passé ! C'est la seule personne qui puisse me parler de mes parents et de… Sirius. Il me _comprend_, lui. " Soudain à nouveau découragé, il lâcha, un peu comme s'il abattait sa dernière carte: " De toute façon, c'est peut-être un loup-garou, mais s'il y a un danger dans cette maison, c'est moi ! "

Remus leva brusquement la tête, mais resta sans voix. Molly, quant à elle, évitait de regarder Harry, passablement honteuse. Avant que l'un ou l'autre ait pu réagir, l'adolescent quitta la pièce sans un mot ni un regard en arrière.

Remus fit un geste pour le suivre, mais se reprit. Cela fait la seconde fois que je manque à ma promesse. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Harry, et ne savait d'ailleurs même pas si ce dernier voulait encore l'entendre. Soudain, il vit Molly sortir de la pièce en courant. Toujours incapable de se décider à faire quoi que ce soit, Remus s'affala sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Le 1er septembre… J'en ai, des souvenirs de cette date ! Ceux de toutes mes rentrées à Poudlard, bien sûr, et surtout de la première. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être fier ! Anxieux, aussi. Et ce n'est pas ma rencontre avec ceux qui allaient devenir mes meilleurs amis qui a arrangé les choses… Je dois même avouer que l'enthousiasme de deux d'entre eux a pratiquement tétanisé le timide loup-garou que j'étais. James, parti trop tôt, Sirius, qui l'a enfin rejoint, et Peter… maudit soit-il !_

Remus secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser au rat. Il fallait qu'il positive.

_Cherche, Moony, cherche. Tu en as des bons souvenirs, aussi, non ? Allez… Il y a aussi ce premier septembre où, cette fois du côté des professeurs, j'ai revu Harry. Bon, cet idiot de détraqueur a un peu gâché les choses, c'est sûr. Mais il y a également celui de l'année passée, celui où Padfoot nous avait accompagnés à la gare ! C'était un peu comme revenir dans le passé..._

Remus sourit : il voyait encore le grand chien noir faire le fou sur le quai, courant le long du train. C'est ainsi qu'il aimait à se rappeler Sirius.

Cette année, le Maraudeur faisait à nouveau partie du groupe chargé d'accompagner les enfants à King's Cross. La tâche s'était révélée plus facile que l'année précédente. D'une part en raison de l'absence de Sirius, de l'autre parce que les jumeaux Weasley, ne retournant eux-mêmes pas à Poudlard, s'étaient montrés moins remuants. Ils avaient bien essayer d'_aider, _selon leur propre terme, leur frère et leur sœur à faire leurs bagages, mais, par miracle, ils avaient fini par accepter de rester tranquilles, à condition d'avoir le droit de venir eux aussi à la gare. D'après Remus, leur petit groupe avait échappé au pire : il préférait ne pas imaginer ce que Fred et George auraient eu l'idée d'ajouter dans ces malles. Il pouffa. Honnêtement, ces deux-là étaient les dignes héritiers des Maraudeurs. Il faudrait quand même un jour qu'il leur dise qui étaient les créateurs de cette carte…

En ce moment, les jumeaux, cachés derrière une colonne, étaient en train de discuter tête baissée avec des élèves de troisième année. Remus aurait pu jurer qu'ils tentaient de leur vendre quelques-unes de leurs inventions. Non loin de là, il aperçut Harry, accompagné de Ron et Hermione, saluer Dean et Seamus.

_Merlin, il va me manquer !_

_Je me demande quand même ce que Molly et lui se sont dit. Apparemment, il a dû réussir à la convaincre que j'étais " inoffensif ", étant donné qu'elle n'est jamais revenue sur le sujet. Ce qui est étonnant de sa part, il faut bien le dire ! Elle lâche rarement le morceau aussi rapidement, lorsque la sécurité d'un de ses enfants est en jeu. Un de ses enfants… A moins que… Peut-être qu'à présent elle regrette de s'être conduite ainsi avec Sirius… Oui, c'est peut-être ça._

Remus soupira. Après sa fameuse discussion avec Molly, le Maraudeur avait bien cru que Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et, à son avis, il l'aurait mérité : il s'était montré passablement lâche et n'était franchement pas très fier de lui.

_Dire qu'il avait presque l'air plus honteux que moi quand il est revenu dans cette cuisine ! Et que c'est lui qui s'est excusé. Je me demande si l'un de nous a vraiment écouté ce que l'autre lui disait… C'est tout juste si on ne parlait pas en même temps. Enfin, l'important, c'est que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre._

Il était encore ému quand il pensait à la façon dont Harry lui avait fait comprendre qu'il l'aimait tel qu'il était. L'adolescent avait dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de parvenir à finir sa phrase, mais il l'avait dit. Remus était resté un peu stupide, incapable de répondre, et s'était contenté de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, ce qui avait permis à Harry de baisser la tête et de dissimuler sa propre émotion.

_En tout cas, la prochaine fois que je suis dans une phase " je suis une bête monstrueuse, tout le monde me déteste ", il faudra que je tâche de me souvenir de ce qu'il m'a dit ! Dommage que je ne l'aie pas enregistré. Je crois même que les Moldus ont des petits appareils qui font ça… Il faudra que je demande à Arthur._

" Remus ? ", l'interpella Tonks. Le Maraudeur sursauta. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il fixait le même point - à savoir un mur - et qu'il arborait un sourire rêveur.

_Ridicule, je suis positivement ridicule !_

" Oui ? ", demanda-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

Tonks le regardait d'un air perplexe, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. " Tu peux venir ? Moody nous refait une crise de parano au sujet du chemin du retour… "

" J'arrive ! " Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Harry, Remus rejoignit les membres de l'Ordre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" …et alors j'ai pu assister à plein de matchs cet été ! ", racontait Seamus d'une voix excitée. " C'était génial ! Et vous, vous avez fait quoi ? "

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

" Oh, rien de spécial… ", finit par répondre Hermione. " Harry et moi, on a passé la fin des vacances avec la famille de Ron. " Puis elle poursuivit : " Bien sûr, j'en ai profité pour commencer à étudier le programme de cette année, et je peux vous dire qu'on va voir des choses absolument passionnantes, et que - "

" Pendant ce temps, Harry et moi, on a joué aux échecs ", interrompit Ron. " Mais on s'est bien amusés quand même. "

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

" C'est ça, moquez-vous ! Je ne vous conseille pas de me demander à la fin de l'année de vous organiser un programme de révision ! Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous prêter mes notes ! "

" Oui, Hermione ", répondirent Harry et Ron en cœur. Ils savaient très bien que Hermione serait incapable de les laisser tomber.

" Oh, voilà Neville ! ", s'exclama Dean. " On va s'installer ? "

" Allez-y, on vous rejoint ", répondit Ron, alors que tous trois agitaient le bras en direction de Neville. Ils voulaient encore faire leurs adieux aux membres de l'Ordre avant de monter dans le train.

Ceux-ci s'avançaient d'ailleurs à leur rencontre. Moody les regarda les uns après les autres d'un œil, tandis que l'autre était fixé sur le train.

" Bon. Pas d'initiative, hein ? Et rappelez-vous : restez toujours sur vos gardes ! "

Les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête. Tonks leur fit un clin d'œil et lança :

" Mais pensez quand même à vous amuser un peu… Histoire de ne pas finir comme lui… "

" Je vous ai entendu, vous savez ? ", grogna Moody.

" Mais je sais bien ! ", répondit-elle négligemment.

Monsieur Weasley serra la main de Hermione et de Harry, et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son fils.

" Avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez revenir à Noël. D'ici là, j'espère que tout se passera bien. "

Madame Weasley embrassa Hermione, puis Ron, et enfin Harry.

" Prenez bien soin de vous ! ", dit-elle d'une voix émue. " Ron, garde un œil sur ta sœur, surtout ! Et, Harry… ", dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, la larme à l'œil, " fais attention à toi ! "

" Promis, Madame Weasley ", répondit-il sincèrement.

Remus les regardait tous trois en souriant.

" Profitez bien de cette avant-dernière année… Vous verrez, ça passe de plus en plus vite ! Et, pour une fois, _essayez_ de ne pas vous promener dans cette forêt, d'accord ? ", plaisanta-t-il.

" On fera de notre mieux ", répondit Ron en riant, au grand désespoir de sa mère.

" A bientôt ! ", lança Hermione en se dirigeant vers le train. Ron lui emboîta immédiatement le pas, afin d'éviter que sa mère ne cherche encore une fois à l'embrasser devant tout le monde.

" Harry, tu viens ? "

Harry avait commencé à les suivre, mais s'était arrêté à mi-chemin.

" Gardez-moi une place, je vous rejoins ! "

Ron s'arrêta à son tour, perplexe.

" Allez, Ron ! ", l'appela Hermione en lui faisant un signe de tête significatif.

Harry se retourna alors vers le petit groupe qui s'éloignait. Au même moment, Remus tourna la tête. Il héla Tonks pour la prévenir avant de faire à son tour demi-tour. Harry s'avançait vers lui, un peu mal à l'aise.

" Je – je voulais juste – " L'adolescent se tut, incapable de poursuivre. Puis soudain il lâcha, comme s'il se jetait à l'eau : " Vous allez me manquer ! "

_Merlin. Non, je ne rêve pas, il l'a dit._ _Il l'a bien dit._ " Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, Harry. Mais tu sais toujours où tu peux me joindre, si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Je ne bouge pas de Grimmauld Place, promis. "

" Vous - Ça ne va pas être trop dur, de rester là-bas ? ", s'inquiéta Harry.

_Et en plus il s'inquiète pour moi. Si j'étais Moldu, je pourrais me croire dans un film._ " Ça ira. J'y suis habitué, et de toute façon je ne serai pas tout seul. N'oublie pas qu'il y a Buckbeak. Et puis… Sirius semblera moins loin, ainsi. "

Ils se turent un instant.

" Je – Vous – Euh… ", bégaya Harry.

" Oui, Harry ? Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? ", l'encouragea Remus.

" Je me demandais… Vous - vous pensez que vous pourriez venir à Poudlard ou à Pré-au-Lard, de temps en temps ? ", demanda enfin l'adolescent d'une voix hésitante.

" Si je… Mais bien sûr ! ", répondit joyeusement Remus. " Tu - ça te ferait plaisir ? "

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

" Il est vrai que je n'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion de te donner ces cours sur l'art du maraudage… Il me semble donc qu'une petite rencontre de temps en temps serait la bienvenue. "

Le train siffla. Remus et Harry se regardèrent.

" Bon. Je crois qu'il faut que tu y ailles, Harry. "

Harry acquiesça, mais ne bougea pas.

" Harry… ", insista Remus en lui tendant la main.

A sa grande surprise, Harry s'avança alors pour se serrer contre lui. Remus ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre son étreinte. " Au revoir, Moony ", lui parvint la voix étouffée de Harry. Remus lui ébouriffa les cheveux. " A bientôt, Pronglet ! "

Sur ce, l'adolescent se dégagea et courut prendre son train.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Et moi qui n'osais pas lui faire cette proposition… Moony, mon vieux Moony, il te faut un peu plus de confiance en toi ! En tout cas, ce pauvre Harry ne sait pas à quoi il s'expose : je m'en vais lui concocter un de ces programmes… L'avantage, c'est que ce sera un bon moyen pour lui de réviser ses sorts et de se préparer à - à ce qui l'attend. Mais au moins il s'amusera aussi un peu. Pour le reste, on verra bien le moment venu !_

Remus attendit que Harry soit monté dans un wagon avant de se diriger vers la sortie, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Padfoot, j'espère que tu es content de moi ! Tu vois, je ne l'ai pas lâché, ton filleul. Je peux d'ailleurs te dire que tu sembles avoir déteint sur lui par certains aspects. Ce qui ne m'arrange pas, pour te parler franchement. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu peux être fier de Pronglet, Sirius. Oui, tu peux vraiment en être fier. Et toi aussi, James._

Remus avait rejoint les autres membres de l'Ordre, qui l'attendaient pour rentrer au quartier général.

_En tout cas, moi, je le suis_.

Remus affichait à nouveau ce sourire carnassier caractéristique des Maraudeurs.

_Moony et Pronglet… Ça sonne bien, je trouve. Et je jure solennellement que l'autre cadavre ressuscité et sa bande d'imbéciles tatoués n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! Ils feraient bien de ne pas oublier que nos intentions sont… mauvaises !_


	15. L'art du maraudage

_If manners maketh man, as someone said  
Then he's the hero of the day  
It takes a man to suffer ignorance and smile  
Be yourself, no matter what they say  
_

(An Englishman in New York, Sting)

**L'art du maraudage **

Si un résident de Poudlard avait mis le nez à sa fenêtre en ce vendredi soir du mois d'octobre, il se serait sûrement demandé ce qu'un homme grand, mince et aux cheveux bruns déjà parsemés de mèches grises pouvait bien faire dehors à une heure et par un temps pareils.

Remus Lupin venait de dépasser la cabane de Hagrid et remontait péniblement la pente pour atteindre les portes du château. Enveloppé d'un long manteau dont il avait relevé le col aussi haut qu'il le pouvait, les mains au fond des poches, il luttait contre le vent. On n'était peut-être qu'en octobre, mais le temps était déjà glacial. En cette veille d'Halloween, les arbres du parc avaient déjà perdu toutes leurs feuilles. Remus baissa la tête. La bise faisait battre les pans de son pardessus contre ses jambes et lui coupait le souffle. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui allait l'arrêter.

Lorsqu'il était rentré d'une de ses missions un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Tonks lui avait immédiatement remis une lettre qui l'attendait depuis quelques jours. La missive portait le sceau de Poudlard, ce qui avait beaucoup étonné Remus. Les seules lettres qu'il recevait généralement étaient celles de Harry, toutes les autres communications passant par l'intermédiaire de l'Ordre. Remerciant la jeune femme, il s'était lentement dirigé vers sa chambre tout en commençant à décacheter l'enveloppe. La surprise du Maraudeur redoubla quand, dépliant le parchemin, il constata que ce message lui avait été adressé par Mme Pomfrey, l'infirmière de l'école. Certes, une très bonne relation s'était établi entre eux à l'occasion des longs moments qu'il avait passés sous sa garde, mais de là à ce qu'elle lui écrive… S'asseyant sur son lit, Remus avait donc lu la missive avec une curiosité – et une inquiétude, on est paranoïaque ou on ne l'est pas – croissante.

_Poudlard, le 25 octobre 1996_

_Cher Remus, _

_Bien que nous nous connaissions depuis de nombreuses années, je sais que cette lettre vous surprendra. Je n'ai en effet – et vous le savez mieux que quiconque - pas l'habitude de me mêler de la vie des étudiants de cette école. Néanmoins, j'ai la certitude d'agir pour le mieux en vous écrivant. Voici :_

_Le jeune Harry Potter s'est récemment trouvé sous ma garde. Rassurez-vous, il ne s'agissait de rien de grave. Comme beaucoup d'autres de nos élèves par ce temps, il a simplement été victime d'un sévère refroidissement. Ce qui n'est guère étonnant, les entraînements de Quidditch se déroulant depuis plusieurs semaines déjà sous une pluie battante. Mais je m'égare… Si M. Potter s'est rétabli tout aussi bien et rapidement que ses camarades, j'ai eu tout loisir de l'observer durant son séjour à l'infirmerie. Ainsi, je n'ai pas pu manquer de remarquer qu'il montrait des signes certains de fatigue et d'abattement. _

_Je crois savoir que M. Potter et vous-même entretenez des relations privilégiées. Malgré le caractère bénin de sa maladie, je me suis donc étonnée de ne pas vous voir à son chevet. J'ai alors pensé que des choses plus importantes vous retenaient ailleurs. Si j'ai pris la résolution de vous écrire, c'est pour vous encourager à rendre visite à M. Potter dès que vos obligations vous en laisseront l'occasion. En effet, je ne doute pas un instant que vous serez bien plus apte à lui redonner son énergie naturelle que n'importe quelle potion revigorante. Par ailleurs, je serais moi-même ravie de vous voir prochainement dans ces murs et de pouvoir vous saluer de vive voix. _

_Cordialement_

_P. Pomfrey_

Remus dut lire la lettre à deux reprises pour être sûr de bien saisir le message qu'elle renfermait. _Un sévère refroidissement…_ Elle t'a dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, abruti._ Oui, mais pourquoi Harry ne m'en a rien dit ?_ Peut-être qu'il m'a envoyé une lettre pendant mon absence ? Se cramponnant à cette idée, Remus se leva immédiatement. Il se préparait à descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour demander à quelqu'un s'il n'avait pas reçu d'autre courrier lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Molly. Celle-ci remontait du linge fraîchement lavé.

« Ah, Remus, vous tombez bien. Voilà pour vous », dit-elle en lui mettant une pile de chemises entre les mains.

Remus baissa les yeux vers ses vêtements sans les voir, et balbutia : « Euh… merci, Molly. Dites-moi, aurais-je reçu du courrier pendant mon absence ? »

« Mais oui ! Une lettre de Poudlard ! Je pensais que Nymphadora vous l'avait remise ? Elle aurait oublié ? »

« Non non, elle me l'a donnée. Rien d'autre, vous êtes sûre ? », insista l'ancien professeur.

Molly, étonnée de le voir si fébrile, scrutait son visage avec inquiétude. « Mais non, je vous assure que non. Remus, vous allez bien ? »

« Parfaitement bien, Molly », répondit-il avec un sourire, ce sourire qu'il parvenait à conserver en toute circonstance. Il avait pris sa décision. « Pourriez vous informer les autres que je vais à nouveau m'absenter quelques jours ? Rien de grave », ajouta-t-il immédiatement, la voyant froncer les sourcils. « Une affaire personnelle… Merci. » Puis il la planta là pour se renfermer dans sa chambre. _Mon vieux, tu viens de détruire ta réputation de gentil garçon !_ Il partit d'un petit rire nerveux. _Oui… pas très convaincant ce rire. Merlin, comme Sirius se ficherait de moi s'il me voyait. Mais je suis sûr que lui-même aurait déjà mis la maison sans dessus dessous pour savoir exactement de quoi il retourne._ Et, sans plus tarder, Remus avait transplané à Pré-au-Lard.

Tout en s'approchant de l'école, il n'avait cessé un seul moment de se demander pourquoi Harry ne l'avait pas informé de son passage à l'infirmerie. Depuis que ce dernier était reparti pour Poudlard, pourtant, ils s'étaient écrits à plusieurs reprises. Et leurs lettres n'avaient rien à voir avec celles qu'ils avaient échangées au début de l'été. Harry lui avait confié ses inquiétudes à la perspective de retrouver ses camarades de classe, qui, comme d'habitude, avaient commencé par l'observer dans les couloirs et par murmurer sur son passage. Il lui avait également raconté les dernières blagues inventées par les élèves, les déboires de Ron en cours de métamorphose, la fébrilité d'Hermione lors des premières semaines de cours, ses démêlés avec Draco… Quant à Remus, il lui avait parlé autant qu'il le pouvait de ses missions, des crises d'inquiétude de Molly et des visites des jumeaux. Harry et lui s'étaient d'ailleurs mis d'accord pour révéler à Fred et George la véritable identité des Maraudeurs. Malheureusement, Remus avait été trop occupé pour avoir l'occasion de lui rendre visite jusqu'ici. Il s'était promis de le faire lors de la prochaine sortie des élèves à Pré-au-Lard, qui devait avoir lieu à Halloween. Il n'avait rien dit à Harry, espérant lui faire la surprise. Maintenant, il le regrettait.

_Peut-être qu'il a pensé que je n'allais pas respecter ma promesse ?_ Cela ne fait même pas deux mois que Harry a repris les cours… il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que tu viennes le voir le premier week-end, non ? _Oui, mais il a plus que jamais besoin de se sentir entouré._ Alors pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas demandé de lui rendre visite ? _Il a déjà eu le courage de me faire la proposition à la gare, il ne va jamais la réitérer. La balle est dans mon camp._ C'est facile, ça… _Non, ce n'est pas facile. Simplement, quoiqu'on lui dise, il aura toujours peur de s'imposer. _Remus, enfin arrivé aux portes du bâtiment, s'arrêta. _C'est ça ! Il n'aura pas voulu m'inquiéter. A moins qu'il n'ait simplement pas envie ou besoin de me voir… _Bien évidemment, et c'est pour cela qu'il t'écrit des lettres aussi longues. Secouant la tête, espérant éclaircir ses idées, Remus poussa la porte du château – dont le marteau l'avait reconnu comme étant un membre de l'Ordre. A cette heure tardive, le hall était bien sûr désert. Des bougies éclairaient ça et là le passage. Mais le Maraudeur n'en avait pas besoin. Il connaissait l'école comme sa poche. Il monta les marches jusqu'à l'étage de l'infirmerie et s'enfonça dans le couloir menant au bureau de Mme Pomfrey, à la porte duquel il frappa.

« Remus ! », l'accueillit une Mme Pomfrey en robe de chambre, lorsqu'elle vint lui ouvrir.

Le Maraudeur sourit. Il était sincèrement heureux de revoir l'infirmière, et en oublia pour un instant son inquiétude. « Bonsoir, Poppy. Je suis désolé de vous déranger à une heure si tardive, mais je viens de rentrer et de recevoir votre lettre. Et… vous me connaissez », termina-t-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Mais ne vous excusez pas, Remus ! Il me semble avoir précisé que je serai ravie de vous revoir ici. Entrez. » Elle s'effaça pour le laisser pénétrer dans la loge qui lui servait à la fois de chambre et de bureau.

Remus regardait autour de lui, laissant les souvenirs affluer à sa mémoire. Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il était entré ici, terrifié à l'idée de devoir expliquer son « problème », malgré la présence du directeur ; de même que les accidents qui avaient amené à de nombreuses reprises l'un ou l'ensemble des Maraudeurs dans cette pièce, après qu'ils avaient inventé une excuse plus ou moins vraisemblable pour expliquer l'origine des blessures « étranges » que leur maraudage, justement, leur avait valu. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à la nostalgie. Il y avait plus important.

« Qu'a-t-il exactement, Poppy ? », demanda brusquement Remus, sans réussir à cacher plus longtemps son angoisse.

« Asseyez-vous, Remus », lui suggéra l'infirmière en posant une main sur son bras. L'ancien professeur s'exécuta. « Bien. Comme je vous l'ai écrit, M. Potter a été victime d'un refroidissement. Je n'ai pas eu un moment de répit ces quinze derniers jours : je crois bien avoir examiné les trois quarts de l'école. Durant la petite semaine qu'il a passée ici, j'ai ainsi pu constater que M. Potter dormait mal et mangeait peu. Mais, pour vous dire la vérité, c'est le peu d'enthousiasme qu'il a montré lorsque je l'ai autorisé à quitter les lieux qui m'a le plus frappée. Pourtant, je peux vous affirmer que, s'agissant de la patience, il tient de son père. »

A ce commentaire, Remus se mordit les lèvres. Il se remémorait parfaitement le scandale qu'avait fait James, en quatrième année, lorsque l'infirmière l'avait obligé à garder le lit jusqu'à ce que sa peau, qui avait viré au rouge vif suite à un sort de représailles de Severus, retrouve son apparence normale. _Effectivement, cela veut tout dire._

Mais Madame Pomfrey continuait : « Bien sûr, pour l'instant, rien de tout cela n'est franchement inquiétant. Je dirais même que ce type de comportement n'a rien de si extraordinaire chez un adolescent. Et M. Potter a plus de raisons que tout autre d'en être victime. Il n'empêche que ces signes doivent être pris au sérieux et… »

« Et… », l'encouragea Remus.

« Et je pense simplement que vous êtes le mieux placé pour faire retrouver à Harry son impatience naturelle, voilà tout », termina l'infirmière.

_Tiens, c'est la première fois qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom._ « Vous croyez ça ? », demanda Remus à voix haute, mais d'un ton presque absent.

« Absolument », répondit Madame Pomfrey avec conviction. Le Maraudeur avait toujours été impressionné par la voix de l'infirmière, qui pouvait se montrer si calme et rassurante envers ses patients, mais aussi ferme et sévère envers quiconque venait troubler ces lieux, cela même lorsqu'il s'agissait du directeur lui-même. Remus avait d'ailleurs expérimenté les deux tons.

Etrangement, ce fut précisément cette voix qui sembla lui donner le courage et la détermination lui ayant manqué jusqu'à présent. _C'est une impression, ou elle sait exactement comment me prendre ?_ « Bien. Je vous promets de parler à Harry dès demain matin. Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu. Vous avez bien fait », ajouta-t-il en posant à son tour une main sur le bras de l'infirmière. Avec elle aussi il osait ; elle le connaissait, après tout.

« Vraiment ? Je suis heureuse de vous l'entendre dire… » Madame Pomfrey paraissant sincèrement rassérénée. Voyant Remus se lever, elle en fit de même et le raccompagna à la porte.

« Bonne nuit, et merci encore ! », lança le Maraudeur avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Une fois seul, il s'arrêta et s'adossa à un mur. Sa conversation avec l'infirmière avait calmé ses doutes quant au rôle qu'il devait jouer auprès de Harry, certes. Toutefois, il ressentait le besoin de reprendre ses esprits et de réfléchir. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait à l'intérieur de ce château, il était envahi à la fois par les souvenirs heureux du temps qu'il avait passé ici, par la nostalgie, mais aussi par les regrets. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi Peter les avait-il tous trahis ? Comment Sirius et lui-même avaient-ils pu finir par se soupçonner ? Qu'avaient-ils fait de faux ?

Car Remus ne pouvait en effet s'empêcher de penser que James, Sirius et lui-même étaient en partie responsables du retournement de Peter. Cela n'excusait en rien les actes de Wormtail, bien sûr. Il n'empêchait que quelque chose devait bien avoir poussé le timide Peter à devenir ce… rat. _On aurait dû s'en douter… Prongs et sa fierté qui l'a amené à se battre quitte à mettre sa famille en danger. Padfoot et sa fidélité qui l'a fait se sacrifier pour ses amis. Wormtail et… son habitude de se tourner vers les plus puissants. Et moi alors ? Ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard si j'ai été mordu, après tout ? Peut-être que cette agressivité, dès qu'on touche à l'un de mes semblables, je l'avais déjà au fond de moi ?_ Remus leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. _Et puis quoi encore ?! Ridicule, je suis ridicule… _

Comme par un fait exprès, la fenêtre en face de laquelle s'était arrêté Remus donnait précisément sur le saule cogneur. Ses souvenirs étaient si vivaces qu'il lui semblait presque voir un cerf, un chien, un loup et un rat sortir de la forêt. Le rat était perché sur le dos du cerf… Le chien n'allait pas tarder à donner un coup de tête au loup pour l'inviter à jouer… Seul devant ce tableau, Moony ferma les yeux et soupira : « Vous me manquez, les gars… vous me manquez vraiment. » _Même toi Wormtail. En ce moment, même toi tu me manques. Pourquoi tu as fait ça, hein ? Pourquoi ? On n'était pas bien tous ensemble ?! Je ne méritais pas ça, Wormtail. Et Harry non plus… Toi non plus, tu ne méritais pas de finir comme cela. Comment as-tu pu ?! Toi qui t'évanouissais presque devant mes blessures à l'infirmerie, tu t'es coupé un doigt, tu as fait exploser une rue, et je ne sais quoi encore, pour enfin t'amputer toi-même d'une main ?! Oh, Peter…_ Remus se passa la main sur le visage. _Le dernier Maraudeur…_ _Voilà ce que je suis. Parce qu'il vaut mieux que tu le saches, Wormtail : tu es presque mort. Si ce n'est pas tes nouveaux camarades qui se débarrassent de toi, je m'en chargerai moi-même ! Et dire que c'est moi qui avais l'espérance de vie la moins longue… C'est presque comique. _

Remus déambula encore un moment dans les couloirs parcourus par les courants d'air, s'arrêtant ici et là devant un portrait qui cachait un passage secret ou une marque sur le sol qu'aucun concierge n'avait jamais réussi à faire disparaître. _Eh bien au moins, on aura réussi à ne pas se faire oublier de Poudlard !_ pensa Remus avec satisfaction. _Je ne devrais pas penser ça, j'ai été prof ici tout de même… Oh, et après tout ! _Et Moony se mit carrément à sourire. Surtout devant la tapisserie des trois trolls à qui l'on tentait d'apprendre le ballet. C'était Sirius qui avait eu la brillante idée de jeter un sort à ce tableau. A l'origine, les trolls apprenaient à manier les armes. Mais Sirius avait déclaré que les faire danser constituait un meilleur « moyen mnémotechnique » pour retrouver la salle sur demande.

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, Remus était revenu à l'étage de l'infirmerie. Il soupira et consulta sa montre. Minuit… il avait passé une heure à errer sans but. _Bon, eh bien ce n'est pas encore cette nuit que je dormirai._ Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Il était désert. _Tiens, je me demande si… _Moony dépassa le bureau de Madame Pomfrey et s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un sorcier en train de combattre un dragon. De mémoire, il posa la main contre la paroi, et la fit glisser le long de la bordure du tableau, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente enfin sous ses doigts l'aspérité qui… Clic ! Juste en dessous de la peinture, une grosse dalle pivota, révélant un tunnel qui débouchait directement dans l'infirmerie, sous un lavabo. _Bingo, Moony !_ Remus se rappelait sa frayeur quand, en première année, alors que ses amis n'étaient pas encore au courant de sa lycanthropie, il avait vu s'ouvrir ce passage depuis son lit à l'infirmerie et débarquer ceux-ci venus lui « rendre une visite surprise ». Il sourit et se glissa dans le passage. Une fois de l'autre côté, il se redressa en se tenant le dos. _Ouh là… je deviens trop vieux pour ce genre d'acrobaties ! _Il pressa un bouton dissimulé dans le cadre du miroir au-dessus du lavabo, et la dalle reprit sa place dans la paroi. _Reste à espérer que Poppy soit bien allée se coucher. Je ne crois pas que le fait que j'aie dépassé la trentaine l'empêche de me passer un savon si elle me trouvait là. _

Remus n'osa pas s'avancer plus loin dans la pièce. Il savait que l'infirmière avait une très bonne vue sur les lits depuis sa loge. Pourtant, il était tellement épuisé qu'il se serait volontiers étendu sur l'un d'eux pour profiter de quelques heures de sommeil. _Je me demande si Harry dort, là haut… Je n'ai même pas pensé à lui demander s'il faisait toujours des cauchemars. _Moony se rappelait toujours le jeune homme tel qu'il était lorsqu'il était allé le chercher à Privet Drive l'été passé : physiquement fatigué, nerveusement épuisé… Puis il se remémora cette nuit où il l'avait découvert en larmes dans la chambre de Buckbeak. _Il m'avait pris pour Sirius._ _Toutes ces années durant lesquelles il a dû attendre que quelqu'un vienne le chercher… et au moment où il avait trouvé celui qui l'aurait fait, qui aurait défié Dumbledore, le Ministère, et même Voldemort pour lui -_ Soudain, il revit également Harry quand celui-ci avait fait face à Snape et Molly pour prendre sa défense. Remus sourit. _Vraiment, Pronglet ressemble autant à son père qu'à Sirius ! Et s'il me ressemblait, à moi aussi ?_ Remus secoua encore une fois la tête. _Mon vieux Moony, il devient urgent que tu dormes ! _

_Très urgent, même. Mais où ?_ Bien sûr, Remus aurait pu redescendre à Pré-au-Lard et y trouver une chambre pour la nuit. Toutefois, cette possibilité ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Depuis des années, Poudlard représentait pour Moony le seul endroit qu'il considérait comme une « maison », le seul lieu où il se sentait en sécurité. Un sentiment irrationnel et inavoué, mais assez fort pour le faire, après qu'il fut ressorti de l'infirmerie par le même chemin, se diriger instinctivement vers la tour des Gryffondors.

Néanmoins, en plein milieu d'un couloir, il s'arrêta net. _Suis-je bête ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt ?_ Revenant sur ses pas, Remus fit halte devant le tableau des trois trolls en pleine répétition de danse. _Alors… voyons si je me rappelle… Le mur d'en face…_ Il se retourna. _… et se concentrer sur ce que je veux trouver à l'intérieur._ Remus se mit à arpenter le corridor, le front plissé. Lorsqu'il osa enfin reporter ses yeux sur la paroi, il eut l'heureuse surprise d'y découvrir une porte. _Magnifique ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me coucher._ Sans hésiter, Moony poussa alors la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce.

Celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre. Par précaution, le Maraudeur n'en referma pas moins la porte derrière lui. Il devait s'avouer plutôt surpris. Lorsqu'il faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, son esprit était concentré sur une chose bien précise : un lit. Il s'attendait donc vaguement à trouver une chambre à coucher, peut-être semblable à son ancien dortoir. Or, il était évident que la chambre sur demande ne contenait rien de la sorte ; à première vue, elle semblait même absolument vide. _Quand je pense que cette pièce est censée réaliser ce que souhaite mon subconscient… Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'un psychanalyste déduirait de… ceci._

Toutefois, Remus sentait obscurément qu'il valait la peine de se mettre à explorer les lieux. En effet, la vague lueur qui baignait la pièce ne provenait pas d'une fenêtre, celle-ci en étant dépourvue, mais d'une masse sombre, à l'exact opposé du seuil où se tenait encore le Maraudeur. Comme hypnotisé, celui-ci se dirigea donc vers la forme en question. Plus il s'en approchait, plus il distinguait de reflets parcourir la surface de ce qui lui semblait à présent pouvoir être une armoire. _Mais qu'est-ce que… ?! Mon pauvre Moony, tu es vraiment au bout du rouleau. Regarde un peu ce que ton esprit fatigué est allé inventer ! _

Mais Remus était enfin parvenu à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant le miroir – car ce qu'il avait pris pour une armoire était en fait un gigantesque miroir en pied – qu'il aperçut une autre forme, humaine celle-ci, roulée en boule sur le sol et profondément endormie. _Harry ?!_ De plus en plus abasourdi, Moony releva les yeux sur le miroir. Ce qu'il y vit mit un comble à sa stupéfaction. Devant lui se tenait en effet Sirius, tel qu'il l'avait vu disparaître derrière le voile. Il lui souriait et, après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil, il s'effaça pour laisser apparaître James, qui s'était apparemment caché derrière lui.

Remus se passa la main devant le visage et ferma les yeux, certain d'être victime d'une hallucination. _Merlin, ils ont l'air tellement réels ! Au point que, si je tendais la main vers eux, je pourrais les toucher, les faire sortir de là ou passer moi-même de l'autre côté. Ce n'est pas possible, ce-n'est-pas-pos-sible. _Pourtant, Sirius et James étaient toujours là lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. Ils se poussaient même du coude en l'observant, avec un sourire identique au coin des lèvres. Remus ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. « Les gars, vous avez quel âge ? », s'exclama-t-il à haute voix. « Vous – « Mais il s'interrompit net. _Moony, mon vieux, tu délires pour de bon. Si tu te mets à parler avec des – _

« Vous – vous les voyez aussi ? », entendit-il soudain derrière lui. C'était Harry, qui s'était levé et l'avait rejoint, les yeux également fixés sur le miroir.

« Pa – Padfoot et Prongs ? », bredouilla Remus. _Manifestement, je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. _Harry hocha la tête. « Oui, Harry, je les vois. » Il lui sourit, soudain apaisé. _Drôle de réunion de famille, tout de même. Mais si je rêve, surtout, surtout, ne me réveillez pas._

« Mais reprenons depuis le début », lança-t-il à Harry. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur. Il s'interrompit avec de reprendre avec sérieux. « Bonjour, M. Pronglet. Désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. J'ai été retenu plus longtemps que prévu. Comment allez-vous ? » Et il tendit le bras dans sa direction.

« Mieux », répondit alors Harry. « Ravi de vous revoir, M. Moony. » Et il vint, un peu maladroitement, se serrer contre lui.

Dans le miroir, Remus aurait pu jurer que Sirius et James venaient de lui faire le signe de la victoire.


	16. Epilogue

'_Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life._

"_Bitters__weet Symphony", The Verve_

**Epilogue**

« Je peux m'asseoir ? », demanda Remus à Harry en indiquant le sol devant le miroir.

L'adolescent hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. »

Moony se laissa glisser par terre et tapota le parquet à côté de lui, invitant Harry à faire de même. Celui-ci s'exécuta.

En face d'eux, James et Sirius étaient également assis en tailleur sur le sol. Remus et Harry se contentèrent de les observer quelques minutes en silence.

« Bon, je ne tiens plus », s'exclama soudain Moony. « Harry, peux-tu m'expliquer quel est le secret de ce miroir ? »

L'adolescent éclata de rire avant de répondre : « C'est le miroir du Rised. En première année, je suis tombé dessus par hasard en explorant le château sous la cape d'invisibilité. A l'époque, il me montrait… mon père et ma mère. Dumbledore m'a expliqué qu'il reflétait les désirs les plus profonds de celui qui s'y regardait. »

« Et… c'est lui que tu cherchais ici ? », se risqua Remus.

Harry répondit tout en fixant ses mains posées sur ses genoux. « Non. Je croyais qu'il avait disparu de l'Ecole après avoir servi à protéger la pierre philosophale. C'est juste que… je n'avais pas envie de rester dans mon dortoir. De toute façon, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Alors j'ai pensé à cette pièce et - Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'y cherchais, en fait. En tout cas, le miroir est tout ce qu'elle contient depuis ma sortie de –« Harry s'interrompit soudain, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Remus.

Celui-ci le rassura : « Je suis au courant, Harry. Je suis allé saluer Madame Pomfrey en arrivant. » Après une hésitation, il ajouta : « Par ailleurs, tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre… »

Comme Harry évitait toujours son regard, Remus le força gentiment à lever la tête. « Hé ! Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre, je te dis. Il n'empêche que… Pronglet, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Rien. » Voyant l'expression de Remus, il insista : « Non, vraiment, rien. Rien de précis. Rien qui vaille la peine que je vous ennuie avec mes histoires, en tout cas. »

_Bougre d'abruti._ « Harold – James – Potter. Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire, car c'est la dernière fois que tu l'entendras. » Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre : « Sais-tu ce dont je me réjouis à chaque fois que je rentre à Grimmauld Place ? Ce n'est pas de retrouver ce charmant intérieur, tu t'en doutes. Ce n'est pas non plus de revoir ses occupants. De toute manière, j'ai l'impression d'être plus seul en leur compagnie que je lorsque je le suis réellement. » Remus crut alors voir Harry prêt à l'interrompre, mais celui-ci se ravisa. _Tiens, tiens. _Il poursuivit comme si de rien n'était. « Ce n'est même pas la perspective de pouvoir me reposer ou de profiter d'un vrai lit. Non. C'est l'idée que, peut-être, j'aurai reçu une lettre de ta part pendant mon absence. »

Cette fois, Harry releva brusquement la tête et ouvrit la bouche, mais Remus ne le laissa pas parler. « Oui, Harry. Ce sont tes messages qui me font supporter ce manoir sinistre, les visites de Snivellus, l'absence de Sirius, les rencontres avec mes pauvres semblables… Et à chaque fois, Pronglet, à chaque fois, j'éprouve le même étonnement et la même joie à te lire. Etonnement, car je ne comprends toujours pas quel intérêt tu peux bien trouver à m'écrire ; joie, car tu ne pourras jamais imaginer à quel point tes lettres me donnent l'impression d'être encore utile à quelque chose et… potentiellement… important pour quelqu'un. » _Eh bien. C'est moi qui viens de lui faire cette déclaration ?! Je ne me reconnais presque pas._

Après un bref silence, Harry murmura : « Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, Remus. Justement. Je vous dois déjà tellement… je ne voudrais pas abuser. Sans parler du fait que vous avez suffisamment de soucis comme cela de votre côté. »

Remus le coupa presque : « Peut-être que je ne te l'ai jamais assez dit ou montré, Harry, mais –« _Allez, Moony, tu as fait la moitié du chemin. Tu n'en mourras pas._ « Je 'tiens' à toi. » _Je rêve où il vient de rougir ? Enfin… il n'est pas impossible que je sois dans le même cas._ « Certes, je ne me considère pas comme un spécialiste en la matière, mais l'amitié, à mon sens, c'est l'art d'être présent pour l'autre lors des moments difficiles. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry finit par hocher la tête. « Je pense que vous avez raison, oui. Notez, je ne me considère pas non plus comme un expert », ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Mû par une brusque impulsion, Remus profita du silence qui suivit : « Harry ? J'aurais un service à te demander… »

Etonné, l'adolescent adressa un regard interrogateur à son ancien professeur. « Oui ? »

_Merlin. Aurais-je brusquement le trac ? Ridicule, je suis ridicule._ « Je sais que tu fais déjà l'effort de m'appeler par mon prénom, mais… cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir que tu acceptes de me tutoyer. Je ne suis plus ton professeur, après tout. Si tu continues à me vouvoyer, il faudra que je te retourne la pareille. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Si tu me tutoyais, j'aurais moins l'impression d'être un vieux décati… »

Harry acquiesça. « Je crois que je vais pouvoir faire cet effort. » Puis, avec un sourire narquois : « Décati, hein ? Vous avez entendu ça, les gars ? »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Remus se rappela la « présence » de ses deux amis. Il se tourna alors vers le miroir pour les apercevoir en train de se pousser à nouveau du coude en le regardant. Après un bref sourire dans leur direction, il revint à Harry. « Alors, Pronglet, tu n'es toujours par décidé à me dire ce qui se passe là-dedans ? », insista-t-il en tapotant du doigt la tempe droite de l'adolescent.

Celui-ci fit la moue. « J'aurais dû me douter que vous – tu ne lâcherais pas si facilement le morceau. » Il se tut un instant, tournant les yeux vers son père et son parrain. « D'accord. Mais je vous préviens, c'est plutôt bête. » Après une inspiration, il poursuivit : « Pourtant, je me réjouissais de retrouver Poudlard. Mais depuis que je suis ici, je repense sans cesse à l'année dernière. Ce que j'ai fait ou dit qu'il n'aurait pas fallu faire ou dire ; ce que je n'ai pas fait ou dit qu'il aurait fallu faire ou dire. Enfin vous voyez – tu vois ce que je veux dire, je suppose. J'ai beaucoup de peine à me concentrer en cours. Ça peut aller tant que j'ai la perspective de pouvoir m'échapper cinq minutes, prendre l'air, ou me retrouver seul un moment. En fait, le pire c'est le soir, lorsque je vais me coucher. Je déteste me retrouver enfermé dans ce dortoir, au milieu de tous ces gens, je déteste devoir faire semblant. Et toutes ces pensées qui tournent dans ma tête m'empêchent de m'endormir. Note, de toute façon, j'ai trop peur de faire un cauchemar ou de… me retrouver à nouveau dans l'esprit de Voldemort. »

Harry avait parlé d'une seule traite. Remus avait constaté avec étonnement qu'il n'avait jamais baissé la tête ni détourné les yeux. Il semblait vouloir être parfaitement franc et ne rien vouloir lui cacher.

« Et dire que je ne voulais rien te dire… Mais tu vois que je n'ai pas menti : rien de bien neuf là-dedans », termina Harry avec un rire désabusé.

Remus ne put que lui sourire tristement. « Effectivement. Mais cela ne change rien à la question. Tu ne devrais pas garder tout cela pour toi. Ne fais pas comme moi, Harry. » Celui-ci lui jeta un nouveau regard étonné. « Ne t'isole pas. Tu as des amis, n'oublie pas. »

Apercevant le presque imperceptible haussement d'épaules de Harry à ses derniers mots, Remus se décida à lui poser une autre question :

« Dis-moi… Je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses te sentir à l'écart des autres, et incompris. Néanmoins… Ron et Hermione ? »

L'adolescent baissa les yeux. _Il semblerait que j'aie touché le point sensible…_

« Ron _et_ Hermione, justement. Ils sont toujours là, bien sûr. Et c'est eux qui me comprennent encore le mieux. Mais ces derniers temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir comme… la cinquième roue du carosse, en leur compagnie. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres d'un air coupable. Remus lui sourit.

« Tu sais quoi ? »

Harry releva les yeux.

« Tu me rappelles Sirius. »

L'adolescent haussa les sourcils.

« Parfaitement. Sirius, quand ton père et ta mère ont commencé… à se rapprocher. Au départ, il s'est même montré franchement désagréable envers Lily. Mais en voyant que c'était sérieux… il s'est simplement… retiré. »

Remus se tut un instant. _Et c'est de là que date ma complicité avec Padfoot. _

« Remus ? » Harry cherchait à regagner son attention.

« Oui ? »

« Et toi, tu l'as pris comment ? »

_Moi ? Moi, j'étais heureux que Sirius se confie à moi. En fait, c'est avant que j'avais l'impression que Peter et moi n'étions que des satellites. Mais je peux difficilement lui dire cela. _

« Moi ? J'étais moins proche de James que Sirius. Et j'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié ta mère… »

Harry hocha la tête, pensif.

Remus hésita un instant avant de reprendre la parole. _Sirius aurait été bien mieux placé que moi pour aborder ce genre de sujets, mais bon, comme il nous a fait faux bond…_

Il se racla la gorge. « Et toi ? Tu n'as pas – «

Remus ne put s'empêcher de regarder le miroir du coin de l'œil. Sirius lui souriait d'un air goguenard, tandis que James feignait de prendre un air outré. _C'est ça, fichez-vous de moi. Je voudrais bien vous voir à ma place._

Reportant son attention sur Harry, il remarqua que ce dernier avait légèrement rougi. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

Harry finit par réagir : « Moi ? » Et avec une imperceptible hésitation : « Non. »

Moony se tourna alors carrément vers le miroir. « Non ?! Vous le croyez, vous ? »

Harry sursauta à ce brusque rappel de la présence de son père et de son parrain. Remus aurait pu jurer que l'adolescent avait encore rougi. Dans le miroir, Sirius et James avaient retrouvé leur sérieux.

« Alors, Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu es allé inventer ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Hein ?! Sirius ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a - ? »

Devant l'air de reproche de son filleul, Sirius fusilla Remus du regard. _Ahah. A mon tour de vous mettre mal à l'aise._

« Sirius croyait avoir remarqué que tu t'intéressais d'assez près à une Serdaigle, si ma mémoire est bonne, qui jouait au Quiddich. » Ayant été professeur à Poudlard, Remus savait pertinemment de quelle élève il était question. _Mais je préfère ne pas attaquer trop… frontalement. _

Il fut alors surpris de voir distinctement l'adolescent serrer les dents. _Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette réaction. _Soudain, le visage de Harry se détendit.

« Il avait remarqué ça ? » Il sourit. « C'est marrant… J'ai failli lui en parler… » Perdu dans ses souvenirs, l'adolescent se tut un instant. Remus ne le pressa pas.

Puis Harry secoua la tête. « Non, elle, c'est – En fait, elle n'a jamais rien compris. »

Il avait gardé les yeux baissés. Remus risqua un nouveau regard vers le miroir. James fronçait les sourcils. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas savoir de qui ils parlaient. Sirius, quant à lui, ne plaisantait plus. Il lança un coup d'oeil désolé à Remus. Qui, lui, aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. _Un quelqu'un d'autre qui ressemble étrangement à Lily. _Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question.

Harry relevait les yeux. Soudain, il demanda : « Et… toi ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Remus balbutia : « M-moi ? » Cette fois, il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que James et Sirius devaient avoir repris leur sourire moqueur. _A mon tour de rougir. Enfin, je suppose que c'est le principe de l'arroseur arrosé, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Moi ? », reprit-il toutefois. « J'avoue que j'ai toujours laissé ça à James et Sirius » _C'est ça, Remus. Tu espères t'en tirer par une pirouette ?_ Quand il osa regarder Harry, il put constater que celui-ci n'était effectivement pas dupe. Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _Allez, Moony. Tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser impressionner par ces deux crâneurs, non ?_ Mais c'est surtout le manque d'insistance de l'adolescent qui l'encouragea à poursuivre : « Il y a eu quelqu'un. Mais diverses circonstances ont fait que – que je n'ai pas grand-chose à te raconter. »

Harry se contentait de l'observer. Même Sirius et James ne songeaient apparemment pas à rire. « De toute façon, ma condition ne m'a jamais franchement prédestiné aux joies familiales », conclut-il. Il sourit pour atténuer le défaitisme de ses paroles.

« C'est dommage », déclara Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Parce que tu aurais fait un très bon père. »

_Oh Merlin._

Remus ouvrit la bouche, mais fut incapable de prononcer un mot. La respiration coupée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné de ce compliment reçu devant James et Sirius. Il avait l'impression de leur voler quelque chose.

_Oh Merlin. Moony, réagis. Tu es censé répondre quelque chose. Allez._

Finalement, c'est Harry qui le sortit d'embarras en interpellant son père et son parrain : « Vous ne trouvez pas, vous ? »

_Oh Merlin. _

Se tournant presque timidement vers le miroir, Remus put alors voir que James lui souriait chaleureusement et que Sirius lui faisait même le signe de la victoire.

_Merci, les gars. _

Se secouant enfin, il tendit le bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Harry. « Si c'est toi qui le dis, je te crois », affirma-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Puis, changeant brusquement de sujet, il lança : « Ce n'est pas tout cela, mais j'ai une proposition – des plus inconvenantes, je te préviens – à te faire. »

A sa grande joie, il vit que Harry prenait déjà… _un air de Maraudeur, c'est ça, un air de Maraudeur. _Il poursuivit donc : « Je pensais profiter de la sortie d'Halloween pour enfin révéler à Fred et George l'identité des Maraudeurs. Qu'en penses-tu ? » Et, encouragé par le sourire qu'affichait Pronglet, il se mit à exposer son plan…

MEFAIT ACCOMPLI ! (enfin et pour de bon)

P.S. : Aux lecteurs qui ont eu la patience de suivre cette histoire jusqu'au bout, et cela malgré les nombreuses interruptions qu'a connues sa publication : MERCI. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, même si l'inspiration m'a fait faux bond sur la fin. Sans oublier que cette fic m'aura permis de rencontrer certaines personnes qui, j'en suis sûre, se reconnaîtront. ;-)


End file.
